Living Together
by CheezingIt54
Summary: Hinata was just kicked out of her house after she became a genin, so she was left in the care of her teacher. They both end of changing from each other's actions. See how they change from just living together.
1. Chapter 1

OK, 4 hits that has to be a record, well if anyone has read the story thanks you guys are cool

**This is my second story. It is about how Hinata and Kurenai became like mother and daughter in some ways. I got this idea from a lot of other shows but I really cant remember any of them. **

**I do NOT own Naruto he belongs to his right full creator, but I wish I did because I would be a millionaire and I would be able to add some stuff I would love to see in the anime/manga.**

Chapter one

No Emotion

"Things have been going pretty good." Hinata stared down at the grave of her mother.

"I was just promoted to Genin, and maybe father will take it easy on me now." She said trying to bring a smile on her face, but nothing happened.

The grave stayed silent, she waited for one day where she could hear her mother's voice and sing to her at night or read her one of her favorite books.

"He has been acting kind of strange lately, he really does not talk to me anymore, he spends more time with Hanabi and when he looks at me he gives me the same glares that he always gave when you died."

Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, but she remembered her father's words.

_Emotions only bring hate and weakness, don't let them control your fate_

"Well that's it for now, I will talk to you another time." Before she walked away, she ran the tips of her fingers on the top of the tombstone. Trying to remember what her mother looked like, after she died the elders took her and the rest of her families' pictures out of the Hyuuga Estate. They were never that happy about her father's choice of wife.

While the young Hyuuga slowly walked back to her "home", a jounin was walking to the same destination.

She was very worried, when she got a letter from one of her genin's parents. Out of all of the people she got stuck with a Hyuuga. She was not that happy about it, now she has to deal with a stuck up family.

Before she walked up to the door she sighed wondering how this was going to go down.

She knocked on the door, and a servant opened the door and greeted her.

"You must be Lady Hinata's teacher, come in please." The servant said while bowing to her.

Kurenai Yuhi was already getting annoyed with this house. They treated the kids like they were the hokage or something, whats with the freaking bowing too, what am I their hero or something.

She walked in and was guided to the head of the clan's office. She tried to keep her cool down because if she threw a fit, then she would end up on the history channel for attacking a clan leader head on in his own house.

"Come in" she heard a cold voice call her in.

She slid the door open and walked in, she saw a small girl about the age of 7 or 8 with a kunai in hand. The poor girl was on the ground having trouble getting up, with dirt and sweat on her face.

"Get up Hanabi" the man said again to the little girl.

Kurenai thought of this poor girl, but when she heard the name, she realized that this was not her student. She wondered what her student would be like a stuck up brat or a girl being knocked down and cant get up.

"You are Hinata's teacher" he said not making eye contact with her.

"Y-yes" she stuttered while watching the kid on the ground.

"I called you here to tell you in person that I'm leaving Hinata's care in your hands." He said with a cold voice still looking like she was not even there.

Kurenai was in shock, not only was this father torturing this little kid, but he was kicking his oldest daughter out of her own house.

"Sir with all do respect, I would like to speak with your wife on your decision." Kurenai did not want to take care of a kid, hell if the young one was screwed up, think about how the oldest one will act.

"She is not here" he said with more cold and hurt in his voice.

The one called Hanabi looked up when she heard the word wife, it didn't seem familiar. The only words she knew that came from the word family were father, sister, cousin, and elders.

"Lord Hyuuga, Hinata may face dangerous people out on missions, is this a good idea on leading your heiress out of proper reach." She said trying to change the man's mind.

"Do what you want with her, I have no need for her." He said ending the conversation.

Kurenai was really shocked now she had to take care of some basketcase kid, before she could circulate a plan in her head Hiashi cut her off.

"If you have nothing more to say, you can leave now."

Kurenai just gave him a look as in you better not toy with me, and turned to the door. When she got out of the door, there sitting next to it was the Hyuuga heiress, Hinata Hyuuga. Apparently she heard the whole story because she got up and walked to her room to pack her stuff.

Kurenai was ashamed, she needed to have this girl with her. She can't stay here, this family will just brake her spirit more or possibly kill her.

"_WHERE THE HELL IS THE MOTHER WHEN YOU NEED ONE" _Kurenai screamed in her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2 Hours later**

It had been 2 hours since Hinata packed up her stuff and left her family with this stranger.

She was not happy one bit, she had to live with someone she didn't even know and this neighborhood was a dump.

Kurenai could tell Hinata was not happy and had some nervousness in her face, even though she tried to show no emotion.

They both walked in silence to her apartment, it was a very awkward walk because a crazy immature adult had to take care of a young mature girl. She wondered how this will turn out and what her friends will think.

Finally they made it to her front door. While Kurenai looked for her keys, she took a quick glance at Hinata who took in a quick deep sigh. It made her sad to see such pain in a kids face. When she found the key she unlocked the door and turned the lights on.

"Well, this is my house." She said waving her arms around as if she was showing the president her house.

She looked back and saw that Hinata was not impressed at all, she just closed the door and slowly walked up to the jounin. Which creeped Kurenai a lot.

"_What a freak, this is really creepy especially when there is no trace of emotion on her face."_

"Well whatever, I will show you your room." She led Hinata to her room, it was an average sized room. With baby blue paint on the walls and light wood floors. The bed was actually a double-bed with dark blue covers and pillows. Hinata looked at the room with wide eyes. Her room would never look like this not in a million years. It was furnished with a bed off the ground, a desk, some dressers, and the bathroom was connected to her room.

"What's the matter, never seen a room that was actually furnished?" she joked trying to hear the girls voice.

Hinata just shook her head lightly and still looked at the room.

"You know, you can drop your bag this is your house too." She said with a smile on her face.

Hinata hesitated for a second and dropped her bag on the bed.

"You need any help unpacking Hinata." Kurenai said trying to be friendly.

Hinata looked at her and shook her head, and unzipped her bag and began taking out books, some scrolls, and a small box. She just left them on her desk, and left her bag in the near closet.

"_Doesn't she have any clothes besides the ones she wearing."_

She was caught off guard when she saw Hinata standing in front of her.

At first she was freaked out and screamed "WHAT IS UP WITH YOU" getting a small flinch from the girl.

Realizing what she just did, she said sorry to her. She felt bad, the poor thing acted like I was going to beat her down with a stick or something.

She was about to say something but a loud crash came from her kitchen.

Their attentions shot towards the kitchen, where Kurenai grabbed a golf club ready to beat when she came into contact.

Before she could strike a voice screamed out to her.

"NO DON'T ITS ME" the voice yelled.

Kurenai recognized the voice of her friend Anko.

She sighed because she didn't have to bash someone's brains out in front of the already scarred child.

"Anko what are you doing here and why did you come THROUGH MY WINDOW" she screamed out the last part.

"Nothing I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out with me and the guys tonight." Anko said dusting off her pants, eyes went quickly to Hinata who was hiding behind the corner.

"Well who do we have here-, oh my-" Anko tried to hold in the laugh.

"Shut up Anko" Kurenai warned her friend.

"YOU ADOPTED A BRAT" Anko grabbed her ribs and fell to the floor laughing.

Kurenai pinched the bridge between her nose and looked back at Hinata. She was hiding from her and Anko.

She finally realized why she showed no emotion and wasn't talking. She was shy,

"Come on Kurenai, let's head out." Anko said getting up.

"Anko I can't leave, what about Hinata." Kurenai tried to sound responsible.

"You gave her a name, whatever she can come with us." Anko said walking up to Hinata.

"Yo, uh . . . Hinato." Anko started to talk

"It's Hinata" Kurenai corrected her.

"Whatever, we are going to hang out tonight, do you want to come."

Hinata began moving back from the woman.

"Come on, girl it will be fun, all we do is hang out and talk and sometimes we go to someone's house and PARTY" she jumped up and down.

Kurenai was starting to become embarrassed, this kid was screwed up already she doesn't need to go to a bar and watch her teacher get drunk and start to party.

Hinata didn't want to be alone so she walked forward and nodded her head for her to go.

Anko was so happy that she jumped up and down and screamed PARTY!!

Hinata knew something was going to happen, but she didn't want to ruin the moment. Anko grabbed her and Kurenai and ran them out the door.

**So that's the end of the first chapter of my story. I really wanted to write a Naruto story so now I have the time to do it. It probably sucks because I never reread my work. Read and Review please.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Party Like A Ninja**

**Preview:**

_Hinata felt werid, she couldn't see straight and had trouble walking. So she sat next to Anko._

"_Uhh, I want to sing." Hinata said trying to stand up._

"_What your too wasted." Anko said trying to trip her._

"_There is nothing as too much wasted." Hinata said finally up but tripped over Gai's leg._

_She made it up to the DJ's booth and picked her song._

_Read to find out._


	2. Party Like a Ninja

**A/N Did a little revising to this chapter**

**WOW, this was really popular. I didn't think this would even get a review. Thank you all for reading the first chapter and give positive credit to it. Since I really like this story I decided that I will try to go past 15 chapters and divide the story up in sections so people understand the time period of the story. I got this idea from the movie Grandma's boy it's a really good movie, and funny. So I tried to spoof it up a little.**

**PART ONE Growing on each other**

Chapter 2

Party Like a Ninja

Anko was so happy about partying that night because she just met this guy and wanted to hang with him. She wanted Kurenai there to help her out if she got into trouble, why she thought the little brat had to come with her, is still bothering her. But sometimes things like this happen and no one has control after it.

Hinata looked around at the place she was dragged to. The place had a horrible smell that she did not know of. Men were talking to women in mean ways, and people were singing weird songs and smoking. This made her choke on the fumes in the air.

Kurenai looked on at her student; she placed her hand on her shoulder and gave her some words that Hinata kept with her through out her life.

"Get use to it now then later." At first Hinata thought it was an insult thinking that she would start drinking and start dancing on poles. Hinata had class not wanting to say that out loud, Hinata just sighed and went back to playing with her coat strings.

Asuma walked in and kept Kurenai's attention for the rest of time. So it left Hinata by herself, Hinata never felt so lonely and nervous. She felt as these emotions were slowly killing her.

"_I should have stayed at the apartment_" Hinata thought to herself.

Anko saw that Hinata was not having any fun at all, then she remembered what happened the first time she tried sake. She remembered having all the fun she had and did not care what others thought of her. Just what Hinata needed.

She quickly asked Hinata to get her a napkin, while Hinata was getting it, Anko poured some of her sake in Hinata's water. When she returned the owner of the bar came out and took a look at Hinata.

"Hey Anko, is this kid 18"

"Congo, the drinking age is 21" Anko corrected him, even when she was under the influence she was smarting then the owner.

"Oh" he walked away, defeated by the craziest person you would ever meet.

"Hinata take a drink of water, you look sick as a dog." Anko said trying to get Hinata drunk with her.

"No thanks I'm fine." Hinata said getting paler by the second.

Before Anko could speak again, two men got into a drunken brawl and started a small riot. They both shoved each other till one smashed into Hinata spilling her drink on her. Which woke her up quickly. Anko was pissed because of the men ruining her plan, grabbed them both and gave them drunken death glares. (THEY ARE NOT PRETTY).

They both saw this as a "lets get the hell out of here" moment, and took off.

Anko returning to Hinata who was trying to get her jacket dried from the water.

"Hinata here have some of my drink."

Hinata not knowing that she was about to have her first drunken hour, gulped it down quickly.

After the first few minutes Hinata began to feel less nervous and felt more happy and not in a good way.

Hinata was now talking more and more, she talked more then Naruto, Kiba, and Ino combined. Too bad Kurenai was not around to see it though. She was in the back with Asuma, (If you know what I mean).

Dusk soon turned to Night, and Hinata and Anko were having a shot drinking contest. Everyone ignoring the fact that Hinata was a twelve year old facing off against a twenty-four year old. People were laughing and cheering on the two girls, with Hinata coming on top as the victor. When she won she climbed on the table and took her last shot glass and chucked it across the room and landed on two men's shoulders and was carried around through the bar.

Kurenai and Asuma emerged from the back of the bar trying to clean themselves up and looked to see a scene they thought they would never see.

Anko passed out on a table and people carrying a drunken girl on their shoulders.

Kurenai ran over to Anko and shook her violently.

"What the hell I was sleeping." Anko said in a sleepy voice.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HINATA" Kurenai screamed at the woman.

"She was about to have an emotional breakdown, and I gave her some of my drink."

"You did what" Kurenai could not believe what she was hearing, she is given a kid to watch and now the kid who is suppose to be afraid of life in general is yelling out random spurs and is drunk as a mule on weed.

Asuma seeing that Kurenai was in distress, walked to the area to where the people were cheering and giving shots to Hinata.

"Hey can I see you for a second." Asuma asked the drunken Hinata.

"Whatever" she said tripping over her heels and landing in Asuma's arms.

He took her over to Kurenai who was shaking Anko like a puppet.

As soon as Hinata came into eye shot, she dropped Anko and placed her arms on Hinata's shoulders.

"Hinata what's wrong" she said with a lot of panic in her voice

Hinata began to laugh, because instead of seeing her teacher's face all she saw was a purple elephant blowing on a trumpet.

"Oh geez you're torched, come on we are going home." Kurenai said to Asuma and Anko.

"Oh come on Kurenai, it's only normal for-"Anko started but couldn't finish.

"NORMAL?!" Kurenai yelled. "This is isn't normal" she said pointing to the laughing girl in Asuma's arms.

"Come on, can we just put her to sleep and party some where." Anko said taking a sip of her drink.

"Anko, I would need someone to watch Hinata, because she is drunk at the moment she can not control herself." Kurenai said holding the bridge of her nose.

"What's that mean" Anko said dumbly.

After she said that, fate made Hinata kick Asuma between his legs. Letting go of Hinata and she took of running.

"HINATA STOP" Kurenai screamed at the top of lungs.

Kurenai chased Hinata tripping over the chairs Hinata shoved in her way, and finally after chasing for an hour, Kurenai smashed Hinata to the ground having to sit on her to control her. Both panting but Hinata would giggle between breaths.

"Oh, you laugh like you saw all the funniest things in the world, yet you don't speak to me."

Hinata didn't answer, she was to busy thinking of the pink elephants.

Before Kurenai knew it, a huge barrel of rum splashed in her face by her drunken friend, Anko. Large quantities of the alcohol poured into her mouth and with in seconds Kurenai was lost.

"Now do you want to party?" Anko said getting ready to splash her again.

"Whatever" Kurenai slurred trying to stand up.

Things did not go well after this; they ended up throwing a party at Kurenai's apartment.

They had karaoke, dancing, drinks, and people were prank phone calling other people.

Kurenai and Asuma were dancing like they never did before, well more like drinking and dancing.

Anko was with the rest of her friends drinking and laughing about nothing.

Hinata was getting money from bets of drinking. She had over 200 bucks from just one game.

During the time, when Anko was talking in the kitchen with her new guy friend, Hinata walked up to Anko and asked if she could open her beer can for her. Anko's friend offered his help and tore off the top of it.

Anko remembered that she wanted to prank phone call someone that night, so she searched her jacket and found the number.

"Hinata be a dear and call this number on the phone." Anko said with a sweat smile.

She handed Hinata a piece of paper and instructed her what to do when the person answered.

Hinata did what she was told and called the number, not knowing that she was calling her cousin Neji Hyuuga. The phone rang for 5 seconds and finally someone picked up.

"Hello" the deep voice said.

Hinata read the paper and said what she read.

"Hey loser, I'm partying where are you at." She said to her cousin.

"Excuse me, who is this" Neji couldn't recognize the raspy voice belong to Hinata.

Then Hinata read the side margins and acted like a robot.

"I'm a Hyuuga, I am a robot, I like robots, I have a robot vagina." Hinata could not finish her sentence when the other voice freaked out on her.

"You asshole, I'm going to kick your ass" Then Hinata got bored and hung up the phone and walked back into the living room.

Kurenai getting bored of dancing went into her closet for her old game system. And hooked it up. Everyone went crazy when Mario super smash brothers came on.

Hinata walked up to Anko holding her head.

"Anko I don't feel good, do you know where Kurenai is?" Hinata asked wincing from pain.

"No, I don't but here drink this it will help your headache." Anko handing her another drink.

And Hinata drank it down in less then 5 seconds. This made Hinata go into a series of colors and loud noises.

3 hours later, it struck 11:00 PM. Hinata and Kurenai had to get up at 4:15 AM to get ready for their first mission. But Hinata was bouncing off the walls and Kurenai owned people on Mario.

After awhile Hinata was running into stuff and talking backwards to people.

Hinata felt weird, she couldn't see straight and had trouble walking. So she sat next to Anko.

"Uhh, I want to sing." Hinata said trying to stand up.

"What your too wasted." Anko said trying to trip her.

"There is nothing as too much wasted." Hinata said finally up but tripped over Gai's leg.

She made it up to the DJ's booth and picked her song.

Slowly she made it to the mic and got ready to sing.

The music came on and everyone turned to see where it was coming from. Sadly Kurenai passed out in the kitchen so she missed Hinata's voice again.

_So here I am  
doing everything I can  
holding on to what I am  
pretending I'm a superman  
I'm trying to keep  
the ground on my feet  
it seems the world's  
falling down around me  
the nights are all long  
I'm singing this song  
to try and make the answers  
more than maybe_

Hinata was getting into the song, while the crowd was throwing their hands in the air.

_and I'm so confused  
about what to do  
sometimes I want  
to throw it all away_

_so here I am  
looking older all the time  
growing older all the time  
feeling younger in my mind_

Hinata began to feel warmer, from the liquor in her body so she took off her jacket and threw it at the people in front of her.

_I'm trying to sleep  
I lost count of the sheep  
my mind is racing faster  
every minute  
what could I do more  
yeah I'm really not sure  
I know I'm running circles  
but I can't quit_

_  
_Anko was dancing and spilling in drink everywhere, nobody really cared. The only thing everyone was paying attention to was the 12 year old genin singing like crazy.

_and I'm so confused  
about what to do  
sometimes I want to  
throw it all away  
controlling everything in site_

_I'm feeling weak  
I don't feel right  
you're telling me  
I have to change  
telling me to act my age  
but if all that I can do  
is just sit and watch time go  
then I'll have to say good bye  
life's too short to watch it fly  
watch it fly_

With that the music died and Hinata passed out and fell off of the stage, and everyone was cheering and screaming for an encore. Hinata couldn't hear anything after she hit the floor.

4 hours passed and everyone left Hinata unmoved on the floor by the karaoke machine. When people started to leave, Anko wanted to avoid being screamed at by Kurenai in the morning so she picked Hinata and got to her door and threw her across the room onto her bed. And walked out the front door with a smile on her face knowing she probably set a mood for the girls in the morning.

Kurenai was passed out on the kitchen counter using a rag as a pillow. Asuma was asleep on beer boxes and seemed that he wouldn't get up.

And poor Hinata was knocked out on her bed, just in her shirt and pants. Her hair was a mess and her breath reeked of alcohol. If her father saw her in that state, he would have killed her.

**Well, everyone is going to hate me for posting this chapter, and that Hinata gets way out of character. But that's what fanfiction is for. But this chapter sets chapter 3 up so there will be no more chapters like a drunken party after this unless people want some.**

**The song that is featured in this chapter is ****Superman by Goldfinger from their album The Hang-ups**** btw**

**If you want to listen to the song while reading the part where it's featured. Just go to Youtube and type the name in**

**Next Chapter:**

**Leaving you Home**

**Preview:**

_Kurenai tried to race through her work so she could get back to Hinata, but tried to keep it a secret from Kiba and Shino. If anyone found out that the Hyuuga heiress got drunk, the hokage would kill her._

_She began to worry herself thinking that Hinata could choke on her own vomit or unknowingly drown herself in her in soup or something._

"_I am going to kill Anko when I find her." She said in her mind._


	3. Leaving you Home

OK, 4 hits that has to be a record, well if anyone has read the story thanks you guys are cool

**I thought the last chapter did fairly well, and some people loved the fact that Hinata got drunk off of her ass. But I got one question, and I wanted to try and answer it. The question was.**

**ArmorofGreddon asks**

Quick question. Why isn't Hinata dead? Someone as small as her at age 12, even for a superhuman ninja, shouldn't be able to drink so much alcohol without dying. She doesn't have Naruto's healing, and I imagine even he would get dangerously close to dying of alcohol poisoning while drinking Anko under the table at the age of 12.

**It was a very good question and I went to a lot of people to answer it. I went to some of my school friends, neighborhood friends, older brother, dog, and next door cat. And I came up with one answer to say. I really don't know, try to ignore the real facts of life because this show defies the laws of nature in a lot of ways. So I hope I sort of answered your question. Remember I encourage questions, I will try to answer them.**

**Last time Anko got Hinata drunk and had a party at Kurenai's apartment. Things went from bad to worse from prank phone calls to Hinata singing drunken songs. The night ended with Kurenai passed out on the kitchen table, and Hinata falling off stage after singing.**

**I do NOT own Naruto he belongs to his right full creator, but I wish I did because I would be a millionaire and I would be able to add some stuff I would love to see in the anime/manga.**

**PART ONE Growing on Each other**

Chapter 3

Leaving you home

Kurenai's eyes fluttered a little, the sun burning her eyes. She slowly lifted herself in a sitting position on her counter, holding her head as if she was smacked on the head with a baseball. She looked around and saw that her kitchen was totally clean.

"Did I hallucinate a party last night?" She said quietly to herself.

She continued to rub her head when something struck her.

"Where is Hinata" she said her eyes becoming huge from fright.

She ran to the living room looking for her student only to find that a total trash pit. Beer cans everywhere, boxes, stained pillows on her couches, and her boyfriend passed out on the floor.

"Asuma" she said trying to wake him up.

"Asuma, wake up" she said starting to shake him.

He mumbled a few words and turned on his side.

Kurenai beginning to become frustrated screamed "ASUMA"

He woke up instantly from the yell, and looked at Kurenai.

"What time is it" he asked her

"Its 11:00 am in the morning, WE OVER SLEPT" she yelled the last part out.

He became nervous too, because today was the day where they had their first missions.

"Oh shit" he said to himself.

"Asuma, you need to help me find Hinata." Kurenai on the verge of freaking out.

He couldn't say no to her, she would always give him puppy dog looks if he said no.

So they both spilt up searching the apartment, not checking the obvious spot.

After 30 minutes of searching they went to Hinata's room seeing if she went to bed during the crazy night.

They opened the door, to find a very sick child laying on the bed.

"Oh my god, Hinata" Kurenai said running to the girls side.

Hinata did not move from her spot, she seemed so lifeless.

Kurenai checked her breathing it was more of a between rhythm. But there was some breathing.

"I need to take her to a hospital." Kurenai said.

Asuma was about to reach under Hinata and pull her up, when an idea also hit him.

"Uh Kurenai, I don't mean to destroy your student saving parade but its mandatory for al teachers to join their teams to go on their first missions." He said ruining the moment.

Kurenai sighed knowing he was right, she was late, Hinata was sick, and Anko was no where to be found.

"What should I do?" she asked.

"Maybe you should leave notes around and keep ice on her head to cool her down." He said remembering his younger brother's experience with his first hang over.

So Kurenai had to leave the Hyuuga home, but left notes around the house, while Asuma got a damp paper towel and placed it on her head. Kurenai got fresh clothes for Hinata and after everyone was taken care of. The two jounin rushed out the door in a hurry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At the training grounds**

Kiba Inuzuka with Akamaru and Shino Aburame were waiting for their other two members if their team.

"Where do you think they are, Shino" Kiba asked.

"They probably went to breakfast or something" Shino said not showing any emotion and his hands glued in his pockets.

Kurenai ran, up clearly out of breath, "Sorry guys I'm late, your teammate is very sick, so it's just going to be us 3."

"You mean 4" Kiba said holding up 4 fingers.

"What?" Kurenai was confused.

_What did he bring a friend with him _she thought in her head.

Then a little white puppy popped out of his jacket, which scared Kurenai.

"His name is Akamaru, isn't he cute" Kiba said acting like the dog was a new pair of shoes or jeans.

Kurenai was not in the mood to reply, so she quickly pushed herself up and commanded her team to do their missions.

She pulled out her mission list, she sighed when she saw how much they had to do. If she woke up early they would have been done by 1 o'clock, but since its twelve. They wont be done till around 6 at night.

Team 8 missions _Hokage's orders_

_Help search Miss Bandy's yard for her lost gerbil._

_Plant 6 trees in the garden center_

_Tidy up the hokage garden (pull weeds, dig some holes for the night crew, and water the plants_

_Clean the river (basket's are in the storage area)_

_Fix the bull pen so the bulls don't get out again_

_Lastly don't forget to clean off the hokage building, equipment is in the shed._

_Thanks from the 3__rd__ Hokage._

She almost started to cry.

"I should have brought Hinata" she whined in her head.

She looked at her team and said "Ok, Kiba and Shino-" "Wait" a voice stopped her.

She sighed, "Yes Kiba"

"You forgot to say Akamaru" he said holding up the dog.

She smacked her head, from the annoyance. "Ok Kiba, Shino, _and _Akamaru lets finish our missions and get the hell home"

"The puppy barked hearing his name and the team was out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2 Hours later, at Kurenai's apartment**

_Flashback_

"_Hinata don't get to close the edge of the pond" a calm but beautiful voice asked the small 4-year old_

"_Mommy, can you sing to me again" the small lavender-eyed girl asked her mother._

"_I will sing to you before you go to bed, but I want to show you something." She said pulling a picture out of her pocket._

_Hinata smiled and jumped on her mother's lap and looked at the picture._

"_Who are things people, mommy" the girl said looking up at her mom._

"_These are my two friends Kushina and Minato" she said pointing at the two people._

_Kushina had very long red hair with a stupid grin on her face, while Minato looked a little more calmer. He had blond hair that came down into his face and he had a light blush on his face._

"_Why were you guys blushing in the picture?" Hinata asked with some confusion._

_Her mother blushed remembering, that she was drunk with them at a bar while the picture was taken._

"_Uh, don't worry about that" she said hoping her daughter would not find out about that._

"_Layne, Hinata needs to start her training for the day" a Hyuuga elder walked out to the pond. __**(Yes im going off the charts and giving an American name to her mother)**_

"_Cant she just relax today, you people had her training all day yesterday." Layne said _

"_If she is to become the heir off this clan she must be ready at all costs" the old man said beginning to become angry._

"_But she is just a child." The mother said._

"_Do you know who you are talking to, you know your place Hinata carries the Hyuuga blood in her veins not you" he said grabbing Hinata's shoulder and hurried her away from her mother._

_End of flashback_

**Small dream**

_Hinata turned to face her mother, but could not see her face anymore._

_She tried to yell out to her but could not find her voice. Suddenly a sharp pain shocked her and found her lying on a bed._

**Present day**

Hinata winced from the pain in her head, she felt something damp on her head and touched it.

"A towel" she said in her head.

She couldn't open her eyes from her extreme headache pounding on her.

She felt as something was moving up into her body, her eyes opened up as if a show was about to start and she flew to the bathroom.

She puked all over toilet, and couldn't stop. Tears were moving down her face from the acid in her throat. She took deep breaths trying to remember what happened last night. She looked around seeing a note on the shower, she limbed over to it and read it in her head.

_Hinata, I kept you home because you were really sick, I left some fresh clothes on your dresser, I left cereal out on the counter for you to eat, try not to mind the mess, I will clean it up when I come home from the missions._

_-Kurenai_

Hinata remembered that she had her first missions today, and she missed it because she was ill. After she threw up, she actually felt better. So she got into the shower and washed the puke smell off of her, then dried off and found the clothes Kurenai left for her.

She had to wear a red shirt with a black drink colored in. She then put on the blue jeans that were left out. They really didn't fit her, so she had to be careful so she didn't trip. She walked out of her room and saw the mess in the living room.

It smelled so badly, and if she just left it there it would probably start leaking through the floor.

So she grabbed a bandanna and tied it around her hair so it wouldn't get in her way.

For the next 3 hours Hinata cleaned out the apartment room. She cleaned the boxes and cans out. She vacuumed out the carpet and beds. She found a dumpster under the porch so she just had to drop the waste in it. When she was vacuuming she pushed the couch over to see under it, and found a hobo sleeping under it.

"yo" he said looking up at her.

Hinata didn't say anything, she pushed that couch where she found it and continued to vacuum.

After she was done, she made a cup of her mother's special tea and drank it smirking at the irony of the scene.

She leaned back on her chair to think about what her team was doing now.

Kurenai and her team were on their last mission, Kurenai tried to race through her work so she could get back to Hinata, but tried to keep it a secret from Kiba and Shino. If anyone found out that the Hyuuga heiress got drunk, the hokage would kill her.

She began to worry herself thinking that Hinata could choke on her own vomit or unknowingly drown herself in her soup or something.

"I am going to kill Anko when I find her." She said in her mind.

"Yo Shino" Kiba said trying to get Shino's attention.

Shino looked up from his work and stared at Kiba.

'You think sensei is acting strange, she is rushing through the missions and I'm getting worried." He said trying to keep his voice down.

"She probably has some business that she must take care of" he said going back to his work.

Kiba started to wonder what she was thinking.

After they finally finished their missions, it was 7:24 at night, Kurenai quickly ran off to her apartment leaving her two students behind at he hokage mansion.

She had to get home to Hinata to take care of her. When she turned the corner she ran into Asuma.

"Asuma, please can you help me with Hinata."

"Oh yeah" he said actually forgetting about Hinata. So they both ran to her apartment. Kurenai was tearing her hair out because of all the obstacles they ran into. Like Gai wanting to challenge Asuma to a marathon, Genna wanting to flirt with Kurenai and a close encounter with Hinata's father.

Finally they made it to the apartment, when they got there Kurenai's eyes were blood shot and if you tried to make a remark she would flip and scream out random spurs.

She ran through the house passing the kitchen only to here a quiet voice.

"Sensei"

When she heard that, she ran back to the kitchen and screamed

'WHATS GOING ON!" then she fainted from the stress she took.

Asuma ran in when he heard Kurenai screams. Only to find Hinata drinking tea and Kurenai passed out on the ground, so he carried her to her bedroom and placed her under the covers.

He walked back to Hinata's location. They both just stayed silent, one because they both did not know each other that well, and two its night time. He looked at the young girl.

_Hard to believe this kid is a Hyuuga, she doesn't look that dangerous _he thought in his head.

"What are you drinking?" he said to the startled girl.

She looked up at him, afraid to speak. She felt odd talking to someone older to her, that's why she didn't talk to her sensei since she got here.

She got up the courage and said "its tea that my mother taught me to make." She said trying not to look at him.

"Mind if I have a sip" he said wanting to try the magic tea.

She nodded and slid her cup over to the man. He picked it up and took one sip. He was amazed that it tasted so good. He looked over at her "this is really good"

"My mother told me that it was supposed to heal your inner soul." Hinata said looking at Asuma's face.

"You should give some to Kurenai, she is very stressed today." He said handing the cup to her.

She got up and took a cup out of the cabinet, and poured in some hot water, a pinch of sugar, and took a leaf off of the plant near the sink. She mixed the tea with the leaf till it turned green. Then she took a lighter off of the counter and burned the bottom till it turned warm.

After she was done, she walked over to Asuma ready to hand the cup to him.

"Maybe you should give it to her, I have to get home to rest for training tomorrow." He said patting her shoulder and walked to the door.

She began to panic, she couldn't go near this lady after seeing her throw a fit like that. She walked to the door of her teacher and took in a deep breath. She opened the door with her free hand and walked silently and slowly to the woman laying on the bed.

Hinata began to shake her shoulder gently. But she wouldn't wake up, so she tried it again. This time she got some grunts and some mumble words that she couldn't understand. So Hinata did what popped into her head, she took some of the tea and splashed it on her teacher's face.

Kurenai woke up screaming grabbing the first thing that came into contact. Which was Hinata, thinking that it was an enemy ninja Kurenai pulled a kunai on the girls neck.

When Kurenai got her head back together, she saw that it was her student that she had a kunai on.

"Sorry about that" Kurenai said putting the kunai back under her pillow and sat down on her bed like nothing happened.

Hinata was scared out of her mind. "_THIS WOMAN IS CRAZY" _she yelled in her head.

"What's the matter" the jounin said to the girl.

"Asuma sensei wanted me to make you some t-tea because you were stressed out" Hinata said still shaking from the knife to her neck.

Hinata went over and placed the cup on her nightstand. Her expressions started to creep Kurenai out again,

"What's what up with you." She said watching the small girl walk backwards to the door.

"Hinata?" with that Hinata ran out of the room faster then a bullet. Trying to get away from the woman.

"HINATA COME BACK HERE" the voice boomed from the inside.

Hinata was scared bad memories rushed back into her head, her mother's death seeping through her mind.

"I can't take this" Hinata said to herself.

Pulling her own kunai out of her side pocket and ready to smash her heart to end it. Only to have her hands caught by Kurenai.

"What the hell is wrong with you kid" Kurenai said her voice raspy from her screams.

Hinata did not look at her nor acknowledged her prances. Her eyes just went to the stars.

Kurenai grabbed her face and forced her to look at her. "What were you going to achieve by trying something like that."

Hinata just gave her a blank expression which really creeped out the teacher.

The twelve year old dropped her knife and walked back into her room. She closed the door behind her and plopped herself on the bed. Trying to remember what her mother would do in a situation like this. Slowly sleep took her into its realm and she was softly breathing in a matter of minutes.

Kurenai peaked in the girl's dark room. She was really worried about this kid, _what the hell is up with this kid_. She opened the door so she could slip into the room. She sat on the bed looking at the child that nearly killed herself.

_I need to talk to her mother tomorrow_ Kurenai said in her mind.

She reached out and felt Hinata's head.

"She has a small fever" the jounin whispered in the darkness.

Kurenai remembered her own mother would pull up a chair and sleep on the side of the bed when she was sick.

So Kurenai went into the kitchen and grabbed a chair and sat on the side of the bed where Hinata was.

"You need some sleep, tomorrow is when the real training begins" she said to the sleeping Hyuuga.

After 10 minutes of shifting around to find a comfortable place on the chair, Kurenai fell asleep wondering what the hell was going through the kids mind.

**So that's the end of this chapter, so Hinata really misses her mom. And Kurenai is trying to be a mom. Lets see where this will take these ninja. Next chapter is the training of team 8.**

**Next chapter**

**This is Training?**

_Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were running on the path that their teacher sent them on._

_Kunai and tnt flew at them when they least expected it._

_Hinata had no energy after their 4 hour training period. She felt pain in her side but ignored it._

_Her real problem was that she unknowingly had a serious slash in her side._

_Read to find out_


	4. This is Training?

OK, 4 hits that has to be a record, well if anyone has read the story thanks you guys are cool

**Last chapter had a lot of drama, and not enough humor. So I'm going to try and make this chapter into some humor so some people can forget about Hinata's suicide attempt. This chapter also has some flashbacks so yeah just warning you peoples.**

**I do NOT own Naruto he belongs to his right full creator, but I wish I did because I would be a millionaire and I would be able to add some stuff I would love to see in the anime/manga.**

**PART ONE Growing on Each other**

Chapter 4

This is Training?

Hinata awoke in the same clothes she wore yesterday, she quickly realized that someone was near her and opened her eyes. She found her sensei sleeping on the edge of her bed. She looked like she was up all night, trying to find a comfortable way to sleep.

Hinata didn't want to bother her, so she got up and went to her dresser and pulled out her training clothes. Her normal purple shirt with a baggy jacket and her black pants. She threw them on and walked to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast.

Kurenai woke up seeing an empty bed in front of her eyes. She was horrified and leaned back on the chair and fell backwards. She ran out of the room and into the kitchen to find Hinata eating some pancakes.

"You are the most weirdest kid, I think I have ever met" Kurenai said to her.

Hinata didn't know what to say, so she just kept looking at her.

"I'm really getting uncomfortable right now with that look your giving me" Kurenai said walking into the her room to change.

Hinata just shrugged and continued to eat her food and drink her tea.

"You do know that we have training today" Kurenai called from the other room.

Hinata choked on her tea when she heard the statement.

_Training_ she said in her head.

"What t-t-training?" Hinata finally said.

"Hinata you need to loose that stutter, boys don't like girls who stutter" Kurenai said exiting her room into the kitchen.

Hinata blushed when she thought of herself with a boy, her mind beginning to wonder to the thought of her crush, Naruto.

Kurenai seeing her blush and smirked knowing what she was thinking.

"You have someone in mind, Hinata" she said

Hinata snapped out of her trance and slowly looked at her teacher.

"I was right, tell me who it is" Kurenai said diving on the table.

"How old are you again?" Hinata asked getting a little nervous at the woman's antics.

"29, why" Kurenai said confused.

"Nothing, when do we leave for training?" Hinata said shaking Naruto's image from her mind.

Kurenai looked at the clock on the stove and looked back at Hinata.

"Now" she said quickly grabbing Hinata's jacket and running full speed out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At the training grounds 5:04 am**

Kurenai and Hinata made it to the area within 20 minutes, which was really fast even for Kurenai.

Already there was Shino, who was leaning against a tree looking down.

"You're very early Shino" Kurenai said with a smile.

Shino just looked up at her and looked back down.

After 3 minutes Kiba and Akamaru arrived as the last ones.

"Hey are we late?" Kiba said

"No not really but anyway" she walked in front of her students like she was going to beat them.

"Team 8 when we train we will start out with 1 hour of warm-ups followed by a 30 mile run with some surprises inside, and finally I will train the three of you in tracking and searching. Any questions?" she said

Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru looked at her with bug eyes. While Shino shifted in his stance to show discomfort.

"No, ok let's start with sprints" Kurenai said taking a stick off the ground and drawing a line in the dirt.

Hinata looked at her with confusion. "What is she planning?" she said in her mind.

"I want you three to run from this line to those trees at your highest speed. The first one to cross this line after you reach those trees gets to rest while the other two do 20 push ups." She said pointing out the course.

When they heard the 20 push-ups Kiba grunted, Hinata sighed, Akamaru whimpered, and Shino looked at a bug.

They lined up at the line, Kurenai looked at one star in the sky and looked back at her team.

She raised her right hand in the air then took it down, "GO"

With that one word they took off in a dash. Kiba was in the lead, but not that far from Hinata who was in second. Akamaru ran next to Hinata trying to catch up to Kiba, and Shino followed behind.

They reached the trees and started to run back. Now Kiba was running out of speed slowly. Hinata's mind slowly wondered to a memory of her first jog with her parents.

_Flashback_

"_Hinata, keep up sweetie." Layne yelled behind her._

_The elders wanted Hinata to do a small exercise before she started to train with her father._

_Hinata was only 3 and had learned to talk and fight already. Her future comrades didn't even learn any of that yet. She just lost her uncle a few months ago, so everyone tried to get the thoughts out of their heads by training and doing other activities. Not even paying attention to her cousin, Neji. _

"_Mommy, I'm tired" the three year old said._

"_Now Hinata if you run everyday you could get home quicker from missions and train more." Hiashi said to her._

_Layne didn't want to agree with him, with the way they have been training her, she may not even live that long to see the like hood of being a ninja. While she was thinking she gave a wide open space for her daughter to jump on her._

_Hinata took a quick run and jumped onto her mother's back knocking her and Hiashi over._

_When they sat up they all looked at each other and laughed. _

_End of flashback_

"HINATA LOOK OUT" Shino's voice rang out in front of her.

Hinata snapped out of her memory and suddenly tripped over a pot hole in the ground and smashed into the ground.

Shino stopped to help her up, but Kurenai commanded him to finish his sprint or had to do more push-ups. As of, he listened to the woman. Kurenai seeing Hinata trying to get up, told Kiba to rest and Shino to start his push-ups.

She walked up to Hinata and looked down at the girl.

"Did you hurt your ankle?" Kurenai asked.

"No, I'm fine" Hinata said hiding her pain.

"Well, start your push-ups"

Hinata turned onto her stomach and did her push-ups where she fell. She berated herself for thinking of her family during her training.

_Stupid, since when do you dream while training_ she recalled in her mind. The statement was said by her cousin, which was not Neji but her cousin Hanahl. He hated the Hyuuga all together because an elder caged him too. And he wasn't even a Hyuuga. He was awfully mean to Hinata and Neji when they were younger.

After she was done with her push-ups she got in line again for one more sprint.

After another loss to Kiba, she and Shino did another 20 push ups. The pain increased in her ankle, and reached up to her abdomen from the pressure of the exercise.

For the next hour, Team 8 did 50 jumping jacks, 50 push-ups, stretches, and Kurenai walked them over to a huge tree for pull-ups. Hinata did fairly good when it came to pull-ups because she had a lot of upper body strength from climbing trees with her mother.

When it came to the 30 mile run, that was another story. She was very good at running, and was on the running team during her years at the academy. She only joined because Naruto joined too.

Kurenai told them of the course,

"The course starts out with just flatland running, then when you go 2 miles it will become an uphill run for 10 miles, there it will be a huge lake with a tree in the middle of it, use your chakra to run to the tree. Touch it then run back. Then there will be a small track, take that route for another 10 miles. Once you come into a clearing, go through an 8 mile field and we will meet up back here." She carefully explained to them.

Then nodded their heads and ran off on the flatland course. Kurenai smirked "Their going to love this exercise" Laughing as she prepared their surprises.

After they finished the flatland course, they were 4 miles up the hill part of it. It was a lot harder then anyone would think.

"Come on Akamaru, your being lazy" Kiba yelled behind him.

Akamaru was not use to this kind of exercising, so he rested on top of Hinata's head because Shino just creeped him out.

When out of no where, 12 kunai shot out of the trees.

"LOOK OUT" Shino yelled out to his team.

Thankfully they dodged them. "What was that" Kiba said trying to get his thoughts back together.

"Um . . . sensei said there would be s-surprises" Hinata said remembering the teacher's words.

"Hinata, boys don't like girls who stutter" Kiba said without thinking.

"Kiba lay off" Shino said protecting Hinata.

They ignored the rest of the kunai on the way up. When it came to the lake, Hinata and Kiba were left in a daze.

Shino focused his chakra to his feet and began to walk.

"HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT" Kiba yelled so loud that Team 7 stopped training and looked around for the noise.

"You don't need to yell, I'm only 2 feet from you" Shino said with some annoyance in his voice.

"H-how do you d-do it Shino" Hinata said amazed.

"You just focus your chakra at your feet" Shino said

Kiba tried and fell face first in the lake, Kurenai seeing this from a distance fell off of the tree branch laughing at his failure.

Hinata now scared to try it, began to walk backwards from the water.

"Hinata you need to touch the tree like everyone else" Shino said looking up at her.

Hinata began to focus her chakra and took one step on the water. She waited for her weight to fall on her, into the water. But it never came. Her foot was on top of the water.

She moved her other foot, and that stayed on the top of the cold water. She started to walk really amazed. She walked past Kiba's spot and made it to Shino.

_Wow_ she said in her mind.

_Flashback_

"_Mommy, how are you doing that" Hinata said to her mother._

"_Standing on the water?" Layne said to her._

"_Yea" Hinata said trying to look under her mother's feet to find a trick to do it._

"_You must focus the chakra in your body to your feet, then just walk" she said _

"_And that's it" The little girl said_

"_That's it" The mother said walking back to her child._

_Hiashi walked out to the pond, to his wife and daughter._

"_Layne you shouldn't be using your chakra with a baby on the way" He said to the woman._

"_Father, can you do that" Hinata irrupted him. _

_He smiled "Yes, Hinata I can" he then put his hands like Laynes' and walked out on the water with the blue chakra supporting. _

"_Wow, let me try" Hinata said putting her hands like her parents and ran out to her parents._

"_HINATA NO DON'T" Hiashi yelled out to his daughter._

_Hinata did not have her chakra supporting her when she ran out onto the water._

_She hit the water and began to sink; she waved her arms and legs around to find something to support her, but only could like the desert that was the pond._

_Her parents screamed when she was drowning, Layne ready to jump into the pond to grab the five year old, but was held back by Hiashi._

"_Don't worry I got her" he jumped into the water and swam down to grab her._

_He saw her trying to swim up, but was failing. He quickened his paced and made his way to her._

_Her eyes were closed from trying to hold her breath. She felt her arm hit someone and out of instinct hooked onto it. Hiashi having his daughter in his arms, began to kick his way up to the surface._

_Layne got off of the pond and frantically searched for her child and husband. Hiashi and Hinata's head popped out of the water breathing and coughing from the lack of oxygen from their lungs. _

_Hiashi swam to his wife, and handed Hinata to the crying woman._

"_Hinata" the woman said to her child eyes full of tears._

"_Hinata" Layne began to sob uncontrollably._

_Hinata opened her eyes to see her parents. _

"_Mommy, father" she said weakly._

_Hiashi and Layne hugged her thinking what they would have done if they lost their little girl._

_End of flashback_

A small tear went down her face remembering the first time trying this. This time she was with her team and not her mother and father.

During her train of thought, Kiba got out of the water and tried it again, with Shino supervising this time.

Shino seeing Hinata not paying attention gave her a light pushed to get her to walk.

She listened and the three of them ran to the tree.

Kurenai smiling at their progress, laughed when she had to ruin their progress with a slight pull on a string.

When they got to the tree, kunai and shuriken fell out of the tree aiming at them.

They drew their own kunai, blocking the weapons that endangered them.

Hinata activated her Byakugan seeing the tree and the kunai better.

What she didn't see was some kunai that were thrown by her teacher from the shore.

One sliced through her side, shocking her and leaving her open for attacks.

More threw at them, Shino seeing Hinata not fighting began to block for her. Kiba wanting to help did the same.

Kurenai was very impressed how they work together and how they fight together.

When the shower of weapons stopped, they looked around to see if their teacher was around. But the area was empty.

They ran back from the tree and to the small route like the one Kurenai described. While they ran, Hinata began to slow down from the pain of her ankle and side. She ignored them both remembering more of her father's words.

_Fight through pain or don't fight at all _those words poisoned her mind since she was a child.

It seemed that there would not be anymore dangers so they took it easy for the time being. Everything was peaceful till Kiba spoke up at random.

"Hey guys did you know right when you die, you crap your pants"

Shino and Hinata, even Akamaru looked at him like he was an ass.

"What, it was to quiet" Kiba said trying to defend himself.

Hinata began to get very nervous of him instead of being attacked by some missing nin or something.

They ignored him and finally got to the open area. When Kiba started to walk the area in front of him exploded.

"It's a trip mine" Hinata said looking around in panic.

"HOW IS THIS TRAINING" Kiba really screamed that Gaara and the sand siblings from Suna looked up and wondered where the noise came from.

"What the hell was that" Temari said

"Its probably old man Gonzo, just ignore him" Kankuro

Shino and Hinata knew they were going to be deaf before they hit the rank of Chunin.

Hinata activated her Byakugan, and looked for the mines. Finding them, she asked her team to follow behind her.

She carefully lead them through the death field, avoiding death every step.

After 2hours they made it passed the death field and ran to the starting field.

When they got there, they found their teacher sleeping on the ground.

"Sensei we are done your death trap you call an exercise." Kiba said kicking her in the side.

Kurenai stirred and opened her eyes to find her team panting, sweating, and eyes bewailed.

"Ok, that's it for today" she said getting up.

"WHAT, you said you would train us in searching and tracking" Kiba said.

"Well, from what I saw, the three of you learned to walk on water, block off kunai from attacking areas, and going through a mine field without being killed" She said

"Oh, well then never mind" The dog boy said.

She dispatched her team, and walked with Hinata to her apartment.

"So how was training" Kurenai said trying to strike up a conversation.

"It was ok" Hinata said looking at the ground.

Kurenai noticed Hinata limping a little. "Are you hurt?" she said to the girl.

"No, I'm fine" she lied.

"Do you want to head down to a small restaurant to get something to eat" Kurenai asked.

"I don't know" Hinata said trying to remember last time she went to a restaurant with her teacher.

"Oh come on" Kurenai said grabbing her arm and pulled her to her favorite place to eat.

Joe's Tavern **(A/N Parody of the Simpson's Moe's Tavern)**

They both sat down and ordered, Kurenai wanted a small steak, and Hinata ordered a salad.

Kurenai always wondered what was going through her mind and now was the perfect time to ask.

"So Hinata tell me about your family" Hinata didn't look up or speak.

"What about your mother, you never seem to talk about her." Hinata still didn't make any contact with her.

Changing the subject to at least get some words. "What kind of music do you like?"

"Soft rock" she said almost in a mumble.

"Really?" Kurenai said in amazement

"Do you have any favorite bands or singers" Kurenai asked her.

**A/N I don't know any Japanese bands so I have to use American Bands**

"I like Red Hot Chili Peppers, Incubus, and Linkin Park" she said to her sensei

"Really" she only could say.

"I also like Metallica" Hinata said making a small joke trying to get the pain out of her mind.

"You have to be bullshitting right there" Kurenai said not believing the last one.

"Ok I was joking about Metallica" Hinata said giving a small smile.

"I knew that, because you would end up hanging out with Asuma." Kurenai said laughing now.

_Wow she made a joke; just a few minutes ago she wasn't even smiling._ Kurenai said in her mind.

Their food came and they ate, Kurenai thought everything would work out after this because Hinata was actually talking to her.

When they finished their food, Kurenai paid the bill and they both walked back to the apartment.

It was now 9:54 and Hinata had to fix her side, it was killing her in pain. So she got some bandage tape and began to tape up her side and hope for the better.

Kurenai wanting to say good night to Hinata, walked in while Hinata was fixing her side.

"Hey Hinata, I wanted to check on yo-"she cut herself off when she saw blood on the bed coming from Hinata's side.

"Oh my . . . Hinata" Kurenai ran over to her.

"Are you ok, why didn't you tell me" Kurenai said running to the bathroom to get a wet cloth.

She pressed it on the wound getting a wince from the Hyuuga.

"Hinata you have to tell me this stuff happens, what would happen if this got an infection?" Kurenai said wiping the blood away and rewrapping the slash.

Hinata didn't say a word, while Kurenai lectured her.

After the wound was fixed up, Hinata moved back under the covers and tried to sleep.

Kurenai walked out of the room and went into the kitchen.

"This kid is really something" she said to herself.

She went under the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of wine. She took a glass from the other cabinet and poured it into the glass.

"Always have to drink my problems away" Kurenai said drinking the whole glass.

After a half of an hour later Kurenai passed out but not before smashing her head on the night stand.

"OW"

Hinata replayed the events of the day in her head.

Waking up, training, dinner, and the wound.

"Why is this such a big deal, if she was my father he would of said put some ice on it" Hinata said to herself.

Her mind went blank and a memory flashed back into her head.

_Last flashback_

_Hinata got a slash on her knee from when she fell out of a tree._

"_Hinata you need to be more careful next time." Layne said to the girl._

_Layne became more protective of Hinata after the pond incident. Even if she had another child on the way she was going to protect her first child no matter what._

_Hinata didn't look up at her mother because she was afraid of the look that she would give._

_But when she looked up she didn't see the face of her mother. Scaring the child._

"_Mom" she said_

_But nothing happened._

_Before she could yell out again._

_She found herself in her room of the apartment_

End of flashback

Hinata sighed "Mom" before she fell asleep.

**Well that was chapter 4, I wanted to but some humor in it so it was not that depressing. I don't own any of the bands but I love them. This chapter had a lot of flashbacks so let me know if you guys like a lot of flashbacks or not I will listen to the public. **

**Next chapter**

**The Face I Can't Remember**

**Preview**

"**Hinata why don't you talk about your mother" Kurenai asked the girl.**

"**Why do you always ask me?" Hinata said with venom in her voice.**

**Kurenai seeing this kept her guard up.**

"**Why don't you just leave me alone" Hinata yelled and ran out the door into the rain**

"**HINATA COME BACK HERE" Kurenai yelled chasing her out the door.**

**Read to find out**


	5. The Face I Cant Remember

OK, 4 hits that has to be a record, well if anyone has read the story thanks you guys are cool

**Last chapter took me awhile to make, and this one too. Sorry it took me so long to write this, I have been really busy with my brothers graduation, the beginning of summer, and getting a new cell phone.**

**Last time Hinata had her first training session with her team. Kurenai became a Naruto and added pranks in their mile run. Hinata was injured and kept it to herself, until Kurenai caught her wrapping the wound. Then Kurenai got drunk and passed out inches from her bed.**

**I do NOT own Naruto he belongs to his right full creator, but I wish I did because I would be a millionaire and I would be able to add some stuff I would love to see in the anime/manga.**

**PART ONE Growing on Each other**

Chapter Five

The Face I Can't Remember

_Flashback_

"_So Hinata what are you going to do, when you become a big sister" Lara asked her niece._

"_Teach her to suck back on mister sucker" the five year said._

_The two women laughed at the girls reply. "You taught her well, sis" _

"_Thank you" Layne said picking Hinata up to hold her. _

"_Are you sure you should be holding her when the baby is due any day" Lara said to her younger sister._

"_I will be fine" she said giving her a reassuring smile. _

"_Whats the date, Layne" _

"_I think its July 20__th__" Layne said patting the child's back as she slept._

"_Wow, your baby could be born on the same date as the Uchiha's kid." _

"_Oh, can you imagine that, the elders will have a fit"_

_Layne looked at her daughter in her arms and thought to herself "You aren't going to be jealous are you?" _

_End of flashback/enter dream_

_Hinata lifted her head from her mother's shoulder and looked at the surroundings. _

"_Where is my mom" she said out loud._

_Suddenly memories flooded her mind of her sister's birth._

_Her mother's screams_

_Her and Neji waiting by the door_

_Hearing her little sister's cries _

_Walking away to her room, while Neji followed behind._

Hinata began to toss and turn in her bed, as the nightmare became too real for her

_Then blood splashed on her, her mother's blood_

"Hinata"

_Seeing her mother's bloody body being slashed at again_

"Hinata"

_Hinata screamed out to the body "MOM"_

"HINATA WAKE UP" then more water splashed in her face.

Hinata awoke sitting up in bed, looking at the water on her.

"No, you didn't pee yourself I threw water at you because we are going to be late for our big C-rank mission today" Kurenai said holding the dripping bucket.

When she left the room, Hinata felt the water on her face "_It was only water" _

She looked at the calendar on her dresser, July 28th.

"_I need to go talk to her today" _she said in her mind. She opened the dresser and got her training stuff out.

"Hinata, pack some other clothes too, we are going to be gone for 2 weeks." Kurenai yelled from the kitchen.

"Scares me how she knows when I'm packing" Hinata said to herself quietly.

Hinata went to the bottom of the clothes and picked out some jeans and 3 shirts.

A green one with that had a drink on it with a clover.

The red one with the black drink on the middle

And a light blue one that you had to zip up.

She packed the clothes in her pack, and went over to her night stand. She opened the little door and pulled out a small box with a bracelet in it.

It looked like a normal strap bracelet, but it had a pretty design on it. _Love _was written across it. It did not belong to her mother but to her Aunt Lara. Hinata did not have anything of her mother sadly. She had a necklace but someone stole it from her when she was little.

She sighed and placed the bracelet on her wrist and walked out of her room.

"It took you long enough" Kurenai said drinking her coffee.

"Sensei can I go somewhere really quick" Hinata said not making eye contact.

"S-Sure, just try to make it back quickly" She said becoming worried.

"Thank you" Hinata bowed to her and walked out of the apartment.

"She hasn't done that in a while" Kurenai said to herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been 2 months since Hinata moved in with her teacher. They had missions but they were only working around the village nothing life-threatening.

She had to deal with mid-night visits from Asuma, scams with Anko, and poker night in the kitchen.

She wondered if she was always going to live with Kurenai. When she was younger she wanted to leave with her aunt but because she had the Byakugan she could never leave the village. Maybe her dream would become reality now that she didn't have the pressures that were the Hyuuga.

When she came to the cemetery, she followed a small trail that she knew by heart that would lead her to her mother.

She found the grave that her mother was buried under, and walked up to it.

"Sorry, I haven't visited you, things have been pretty hectic" Hinata said to the grave.

"Today is Hanabi's birthday and your Deathday, what should I do?" The grave stayed silent. "For some reason I blame Hanabi for your death, is that right." Hinata said with her voice breaking.

Yet all the prayers in the world would not help Hinata find her mother's answers or face.

Hinata was on the verge of breaking down in the graveyard, falling to her knees.

Kurenai watched as her student tore herself apart in front of the grave.

"What is she doing?" Kurenai said out loud to herself.

Wondering why she was on the ground, Kurenai walked up to her student to question her.

"Hinata" she said softly.

Hinata picking her head up and whipped away the small drops of water from the corner of her eyes looked at her teacher.

"What's the matter?" she said bringing her voice out of the breaking.

"You tell me" the red eyed woman said to her.

"Nothing, we have to go to the hokage's office now" Hinata said walking away from Kurenai.

"Whatever" Kurenai said turning around all cool like until she ran into a tombstone and knocked it over.

"Holy Shit" she gasped covering her mouth with her hands.

She looked over and noticed that Hinata didn't see that. Kurenai realized that she just cursed in the cemetery.

"Sorry, people . . . dead people"

She picked up the tombstone and placed it back in its original spot. When she began to walk away the tombstone that she picked up fell backwards into another and like dominos they all fell over.

Kurenai biting her thumb keeping her from freaking out quickly ran away back to Hinata.

"Pray bitch pray"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At the hokage's office**

"Kurenai your team will be heading down to the Land of Tea, to watch over the golden torch for their Traditional Marathon." The third said with great wisdom in his voice.

"Wait we have to watch over fire for two weeks" Kiba said clearly unimpressed with the mission.

"The golden torch is the Land of Tea's greatest treasure its worth a lot of money if fallen into the wrong hands" The third told the dog boy.

"So lord h-hokage, why would we guard the golden torch?" Hinata said having trouble getting the words out.

"Good question Hinata, as I said before the golden torch is worth a lot money rumors have been spreading that thieves want to steal it for war funding, your mission is to protect the torch until it is placed back into its protective vault." He said explaining out their whole mission.

"Ok, I get it protect the fire thing, kick some peoples asses and drink tea got it!" Kiba said acting like a real Naruto.

Kurenai smacked Kiba in the back of the head for showing some disrespect to the hokage and the whole land of tea.

"If you have no questions, please get down to that area as soon as possible." He said now in a demanding voice.

With that team 8 left his office and ran to their destination. It would take them at least 3 days to get there so, they had to rush for the marathon date.

After 3 hours of nonstop running, Kurenai stopped her team by a small lake for a quick break. Hinata washed her face and got a drink, Kurenai ate a small dumpling to keep her strength up, Shino sat under a tree and collected bugs, and Kiba complained about the whole unstop running.

"ITS NOT FAIR SENSEI WE HAVE BEEN RUNNING TO LONG, CANT WE SLOW DOWN JUST A BIT" Kiba whined to his team.

"Kiba shut up, sit down, and relax." Kurenai told the boy.

_Lets see I have two students who do everything I say, while I have a complainer, great_ Kurenai said in her head.

After they were done relaxing they ran another 4 hours straight getting to the "almost half way point of a hotel" Kurenai decided to put her team to rest for the night.

The team patched up their tent and passed out in their sleeping mats.

Kurenai awoke from a strange whimpering coming from the other end of the tent.

"Its sounds like someone crying" she said under her breath.

She sat up looking for the noise that disturbed her slumber.

"It must be a raccoon or something" she said thinking of her and Anko's accouter with the furry creature.

She looked around not finding any furry creatures, when something caught her eye.

Hinata shaking.

Kurenai began to worry, thinking she was having a seizure in her sleep or something. She pushed herself out of her mat and crawled on her hands and knees to her student.

As she was crawling, she stepped on Kiba's foot making him scream only to have his mouth covered by this teacher.

"For your 13th birthday, I'm having your vocal chords removed" she warned him from his loud voice.

From this said, Shino awoke looking at Hinata's shaking form. He was ready to go and help but Kurenai ordered Kiba and Shino to wait outside. When they left Akamaru stayed where he was not having his name said.

"Akamaru that includes you" she told the small puppy.

He yelped and ran out the tent.

Kurenai went over to Hinata only hearing a few mumbles escaping from the girl's mouth.

"Hinata" she said softly to her.

Hinata still shook in her sleep.

"Hinata wake up" Kurenai said wiping the sweat from the Hyuuga's face.

"M-Mom" she said

Kurenai realized what was happening, the young girl was having a nightmare.

She remembered her mother would pat her back when she had bad dreams, but would it work with someone who had no one.

"Hinata, calm down" Kurenai said rubbing her back.

Hinata continued to shake, but started to wipe her face as if she was trying to clean her face.

Kurenai thought the sweat was bothering her so she had to wipe the sweat off of her forehead.

"Hinata" Kurenai whispered to the girl.

Nothing still no progress.

"I could use that idea I got for waking up Anko when she has a hangover" Kurenai said to herself.

With that she took her fingers and pinched Hinata's nose shut blocking her air.

At first Hinata struggled more and began to punch and kick in her sleep.

"Shit, this girl can kick" Kurenai cursed aloud.

Finally Hinata's eyes flew open and gasped for a breath.

While Hinata coughed because of the lack of air, Kurenai questioned the Hyuuga.

"What happened in your dream?" she questioned.

"Nothing important" Hinata answered while she turned over in her mat.

Kurenai knew Hinata was tired; she just had to question the girl while they were alone.

After the situation was under control, Kurenai called Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru back into the tent and they all slept until morning.

Kurenai woke up with a dog's butt in her face.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kurenai yelped which woke up the small white dog.

Shino lifted his head from the loud scream, Kiba yelled "SHUT UP, I WILL CLEAN MY ROOM LATER", and Hinata opened her eyes to tired to do anything.

"What's the matter sensei" Shino asked in a calm like tone.

"Nothing I'm fine Shino" she said trying to get the scary image out of her head.

She looked over at Hinata who was just shaking her head in slow quick matters showing nothing but the "I can't believe you just did that" look.

"What are you looking at Hinata?" the teacher asked her student.

"Nothing" was all she replied.

Hinata got up put her jacket on and left the tent to clean her face and wash her mouth out.

"_Girl needs to be straightened out"_ Kurenai said in her head.

After 15 minutes of trying to wake Kiba up, and random spurs from trying to put the camp all back together they finally were back out on the road.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Fast forward for 3 days really lazy to write a 3 day page**

**3 days later**

"And that's how my mommy gave birth to me" Kiba said finishing his story.

His team was covered in sweat and dirt with wide eyes having to hear the whole dog boy's history.

"Now let me tell you about my family's friends history" Kiba said remembering the Fang Clan.

"Kiba, I swear to the hokage" Kurenai started.

"You know sensei you shouldn't swear" Kiba finished.

"Kiba shut up" Shino said turning around at Kiba.

"Why should I?" Kiba asked in a cocky way.

"Because we just entered in the Land of tea" Hinata told Kiba from behind him.

"Wow you look more serious when you have lack of sleep, Hinata" he said to the baggy eyed girl.

"Y-You have no idea" she turned her like a robot at him.

**A/N Yea I know very random moment but Hinata's attitude sets up another moment in the chapter.**

**At the castle**

"You four are the ninja of leaf, yes?" the leader of the castle asked.

"Yes sir-"Kurenai was cut off.

"You mean fiv-"Kiba had his mouth covered and his sensei had her death glare on.

"Don't you dare" she said to him.

He was now scared to talk or make any sudden movements.

"You ninja will be able to access any part of this castle and outside of castle walls until this mission is over" he said while on his royal chair.

After the briefing they all went to their separate rooms and slept for the night.

Hinata sat in her bed with her head resting on her arms. She had to leave the village for the first time in her life. Was it really freedom or just a cover up.

She heard a knock on her door and the door slid open.

"Hey there" the voice called out to her.

"H-Hi" the timid girl answered back.

"What's been up with you these past few days" Kurenai asked the girl.

"Nothing" she said with her old self in her voice.

"Do you want to talk about something" Kurenai said remembering her actions at the graveyard.

"No its nothing" Hinata said lying her head back down and tried to sleep.

Kurenai was upset that her student would not let her help out.

"Well ok" Kurenai said, she remembered something that she read in a magazine.

She kissed her hand and pressed it on Hinata's forehead.

The Hyuuga was confused from the action of her teacher. She sat up and looked for her sensei only to find an empty room.

"It was a dream I guess" she said, then touched her head

"Yet it felt so real" she said to herself.

Angry for dreaming of someone replacing her mother she slammed her head on her pillow and went to sleep for the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hinata you look terrible, did you get any sleep?" Kiba said from the patrol posts.

Hinata said nothing but shook her head for her answer.

"You need sleep to carry out your mission" Shino told her looking out in the distance.

"I know s-sorry" she said with sadness in her voice.

"Don't be sorry just do it" Kurenai said with a cup of tea in her hand walking out to her team.

Hinata made a face and walked to her post to guard the west side of the marathon torch temple.

Kurenai looked out at her student, worrying about her attitude toward herself and the team.

"_I need to talk some sense into this girl"_ Kurenai said in her mind.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to Shino.

"Kiba has his head caught in a bee hive" he said pointing to the location of the screaming boy.

She sighed and walked over to help her student out of the bee hive.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Guard post**

At her post Hinata sighed, she remembered the "dream" she had where her sensei was her mother.

She replayed the dream in her head to get her head straight.

_Dream_

"_Hinata wake up your going to be late for school" a voice rang out from the kitchen._

_Hinata awoke in a daze remembering that this wasn't her room, but her apartment room._

_She walked out to the kitchen to see Asuma reading the paper and sipping coffee._

"_Hey sweetheart, did you sleep well?" he asked when he looked up from his paper._

_She thought to herself "school"._

"_How old am I?" she said to Asuma._

"_Hinata your 10 years old sweetie" Kurenai said bringing Asuma some food with a worried face._

_Hinata's eyes snapped opened when she heard the age. "10" she screamed in her head._

_She ran into her room and looked in the mirror. She looked a lot shorter than her previous 12- year old self. When she looked in the mirror she didn't have the Hyuuga eyes but normal brown eyes._

"_What the hell" she whispered to herself._

_Kurenai came up behind her and looked at her funny._

"_Hinata you alright?" she said putting her hand on the 10-year old's shoulder._

"_I'm dreaming" she said looking at herself in the mirror._

"_Do you have a fever or something" Kurenai said putting her hand on her forehead to check her temperate._

"_NO you don't understand" Hinata yelled smacking Kurenai's hand away._

"_What do you mean?" the woman asked with now a scared look on her face._

"_I'm not your daughter" Hinata said back away from Kurenai._

"_Sure you are, Hinata don't let Ino fill your head with lies" the red eyed woman told the child._

"_No, I'm the daughter of Hiashi and Layne Hyuuga" she said with tears in her eyes._

_Before she could hear anything else she found her face being licked._

_End of flashback_

She awoke from that dream from Akamaru sneaking into her room and licking her face.

She sighed thinking what it would really be like if she was the daughter of Kurenai and Asuma.

Would life be better and filled with freedom or stricken with grief?

She looked up in the distance and saw darkened figures moving quickly to the temple.

Hinata knew that these people were not part of the marathon and began to ring the warning bell.

Her team was on the other side of the temple, and would not make it to her in time.

Hinata having this thought in her mind prepared herself for the worse.

When the enemy came into clearing she got into her family's fighting stance and activated her Byakugan.

"Well what do we have here?" one of them said.

"A young girl pretending to be a ninja." The other pointed out.

"Then we are just have to fix that" the third one said when he disappeared and reappeared in front of Hinata. Punching her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and deactivating her Byakugan.

Then with another punch into the face she went flying away from her spot.

She hit the ground hard spilling blood from her mouth.

"That really hurt" she said in her head.

"What's the matter not tough enough to handle a little punch?" the one first one yelled out to her.

"A little punch that hurt like shit" Hinata yelled in her mind.

The one ninja that punched her walked up to her and began to kick her side.

"Come on ninja fight back" he said kicking her more and more.

Hinata screamed from the kicks hitting her ribs nonstop. The men were laughing at her pain just like her family use to when she lost in spars with her cousins. But this time her father was not there to stop the fight or the beatings.

Hinata thought of death approaching her because her vision was beginning to fade to black.

Blood was trickling from her mouth onto her jacket. Her ribs bruised from the kicks. Her mind wandered to the only thing.

"Father was right" she said in her head.

With her eyes closed she whispered her last words before passing out from shock.

"I am weak" she said in a faint whisper.

"You got that right bitch" the man said but before he could kick her again. A foot broke his nose and he was sent flying into a rock.

The foot belonged to her teacher who had an angry face with a dangerous aura coming from chakra points.

"You lay one hand on her and I will saw your nuts off and hand them to you" she said with extreme anger in her voice.

Kiba and Shino were sent to protect the torch while Kurenai searched for Hinata when she heard the screams she just lost it and followed the injured voice.

Only to find her student passed out on the ground with men laughing and kicking her.

"Who the hell are you" the second man yelled.

"You don't need to know" Kurenai said doing hand signs for her know jutsu.

"Genjustu, Tree Death Grasp Illusion" she yelled out.

**A/N OK I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT NAME IS OK JUST DEAL WITH IT I SEARCHED EVERYWHERE AND COULDN'T FIND THE NAME**

With that she disappeared into the wind leaving the attacking men in fear.

"Where the hell did she go" one yelled.

"I don't know" the other shouted back.

What they didn't expect was that two trees appearing behind them trapping them with its vines.

"What the hell, HELP" the first one yelled.

Kurenai appeared from inside the tree and stapped both men in the necks with kunai killing them in a mere second.

She dispelled the justu and ran to her student. "HINATA" she yelled.

No answer from her student.

"No" Kurenai said to herself.

She rolled Hinata over to check her pulse. It was faint but it was still there.

Quickly she hauled Hinata off of the ground and onto her back.

"Hold on Hinata" Kurenai said with tears in her eyes.

Hinata could not understand the sounds around her. She heard a woman screaming, then men screaming and that was it.

"What . . . is happening to me" she said in a faint like tone only for Kurenai to hear.

"Don't worry I'm taking you to safety" she said in a mother tone.

With in a few hours Hinata was in the hospital with Kurenai's blood being pumped into her own.

She had bandages wrapped around her ribs and was knocked out from the pain killing medicine she had to take.

Her team sat by her side well except for Kiba because they do not allow animals in the hospitals. But they snuck in Akamaru who slept soundly under Hinata's arm.

After a day in the hospital Kurenai walked Hinata to her room.

"Hinata what were you thinking about when you were fighting" Kurenai asked the child.

"Nothing" she said not making eye contact with the woman.

"Hinata there is something I want to talk to you about" Kurenai told the girl when they reached her room.

"About what" Hinata said entering the room and walking to her nightstand.

"Your mother" the red eyed woman asked.

Hinata just stood there listening to the rain hit her window ignoring her teacher.

"Hinata why don't you talk about your mother" Kurenai asked the girl.

"Why do you always ask me?" Hinata said with venom in her voice.

Kurenai seeing this kept her guard up.

"Why don't you just leave me alone" Hinata yelled and ran out the door into the rain

"HINATA COME BACK HERE" Kurenai yelled chasing her out the door.

Kurenai chased her student in the rain, falling behind quickly because of the speed Hinata was running at.

"Damn girl can run fast" Kurenai said to herself.

Hinata ran into the trees seeing an end where she can hide.

Kurenai jumped into the trees praying that she can keep the pace like flash and keep up with this girl.

Hinata reached the end of the trees only to discover a sea waiting for her.

She never saw a sea like that before she walked to the end of the deck that lead out into the ocean and sat down.

Kurenai began cursing out loud when she lost Hinata.

"Shit, I lost the damn girl, the freaking hokage is going to kill the shit out of me, SHIT"

She heard the crashing of waves and ran out to the beach.

She looked around only to find sand and a deck that lead out to the ocean with a small girl sitting at the end of it.

"Hinata" she whispered.

Kurenai ran out onto the deck and walked behind the Hyuuga girl.

"It's beautiful" Hinata whispered to herself.

"Yea it is, even better with no rain" Kurenai said sitting down next to Hinata.

"Do you remember your mother's face?" Hinata asked her teacher still avoiding eye contact.

"Yes, I do" Kurenai said with a small smile on her face.

"What was she like" Hinata asked.

"Well she was like me, she was an alcoholic in turn made me into an alcoholic" she laughing at the joke.

Hinata did not laugh her eyes were fixed on the blue water.

"What about you"

"I can't remember my mother's face" Hinata said choking on her words.

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked in a puzzled voice.

"I lost my mother when I was young, and it was my fault" Hinata said with her voice breaking.

"How was it your fault" the teacher asked the child.

Hinata took a deep breath and slowly turned her head to her teacher.

It all started when my sister was born"

_Flashback_

"_Hinata you need to wait out here with Neji until your mother is ready to bring you in" the voice belonged to her father without the anger but with happiness._

_Hinata had been waiting for the arrival of her little sister for a long time and was ready to become an older sibling._

_Neji saw Hinata with a smile on her face and told her very selfish words._

"_You shouldn't be happy" he said with coldness in his voice._

"_Why" the 5-year old asked._

"_Do you think your parents are still going to care for you" he told her more._

"_That's not true, father and mommy will always love me no matter what" she yelled at him._

"_Why do you think they are having another child, to replace you" he said._

"_You're wrong, you're just jealous because you don't have a father" Hinata screamed at him._

"_What did you say" he jumped from his chair and stepped in front of the girl._

"_I didn't mean it N-Neji" Hinata said with tears in her eyes._

"_You're going to be sorry after this" Neji said raising his hand to fill Hinata full of chakra._

_But before he could the door opened to let Hinata in._

"_Go in Hinata, your little sister is with your mother" he said with a smile on his face._

_She quickly ran in and jumped on the chair by her mother's bed._

"_Hinata do you want to see your baby sister." She said with a motherly smile._

_Hinata nodded and looked over her mother's arms to see a baby girl sleeping wrapped up in a blanket._

"_What are you going to call her?" she said in a childish tone._

"_I don't know what do you think we should name her" Layne said rocking the baby back and forth._

"_How about Hinata" the girl said_

"_We can't name her that, that's your name and your name only" the mother said weakly._

"_Ok then how about Hanabi" Hinata said staring at the baby._

"_Hm what do you think Hiashi?" she said looking up at her husband._

"_I think that's a perfect name" he said rubbing Hinata's head._

_Layne nodded weakly and soon found herself in darkness. She was loosing too much blood. The doctors took Hanabi away from Layne and they began operating on her to save her from blood loss._

_Hiashi rushed Hinata out of the room and ordered her to stay with Neji._

"_What's going on?" she said crying._

"_Your mother is loosing too much blood from giving birth to your sister, if she is not quickly treated then she will die" Neji said to her seriously._

"_What no" Hinata made a move to open the door only to be stopped by Neji. _

"_You can't just barge into an operation, I'm going to walk you back to your room and you will wait there." He said pulling Hinata away from the door._

_While they were walking they noticed that there was blood on the walls leading up to her room._

"_Neji w-why is there b-blood on the walls?" she said getting closer to Neji just in case something happened he would protect her._

"_I don't know" he said getting a little nervous himself._

_They both felt a deadly chakra heading their way. Neji grabbed Hinata and hid them both under a small table in the hall._

_The chakra belong to a man wearing boots. Hinata at first could not make out his face because she was trapped under the table._

_Neji remembering his promise to his father had to protect Hinata at all costs._

_He ran out from under the table and attacked the man. He blocked all the gentle fist attacks and knocked out the 6-year old with a hard punch to the face._

_Neji hit the wall and was out for the rest of the time._

_The man who attacked Neji looked under the table and found the little girl curled in a ball against the wall._

"_Come out I know you're there" he said in a mocking tone._

_She did as she was told she looked up at the man, she couldn't see his face because it was covered with an orange mask with one hole on the right side._

"_You're the Hyuuga heiress aren't you" he said looking down on her._

_Hinata nodded looking over at Neji wondering if he was ok._

_The man pulled out a knife and checked the blade._

"_Have your parents ever tell you not to play with sharp knifes Hinata"_

"_How do you know my name?" she said in a timid voice._

"_Oh I know everything about you Hinata. You're the daughter of Hiashi and Layne Hyuuga. You're the heiress of the great and noble Hyuuga clan. You were born on December 27. And your death day is today. He said pointing the knife at her._

"_What are you going to do to me" she said _

"_Kill you" he said before he slashed the knife at face._

_Hinata dodged the swing and ran in front of the man to get away screaming for help._

_He caught up to her and slashed the back of her neck._

_While she was under attack._

_Layne ran through the halls looking for her daughter and nephew._

_She heard a rumble down the hall only to find Neji knocked out on the wall and blood all over the walls._

"_Oh no" Layne said with tears forming on her eyes._

_She heard a scream down the hall that sounded like a little girl._

"_Hinata" she whispered._

_Layne ran down to the hall to Hinata. When she got there she found a man laughing at his work and a small child on the ground bleeding._

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" Layne screamed out to the man._

_The man then pulled out a kantana and slashed down on Hinata. Layne stopped the sword from reaching her daughter at the price of it hitting her shoulder and digging down into the bone._

"_So you want to play hero now Layne" he said when he slashed her again._

_Blood splattered onto Hinata's face that was her mothers._

_Hinata couldn't move she was scared of this man, he knew everything about her. And was killing her mother._

"_Hinata don't be afraid" Layne yelled out to the child._

_When voices sounded down the hall from where Neji sat, the man knew he had to finish the job._

_He took his kantana and slit Layne's neck in front of Hinata. With that he took off running with a golden necklace in hand._

_Layne weakly crawled over to Hinata. _

"_Mommy" Hinata said faintly._

"_Hinata you are . . . not alone" Layne said holding the small girl._

"_Mommy, what's going on?" Hinata said with tears coming out of her eyes._

"_Protect your little sister . . . from the elders" she said to the weeping girl._

"_I will" Hinata said choking on her sobs._

"_Don't forget how beautiful you are" Layne said before her blood poured out from her mouth and her eyes rolled back into her head._

_Layne Hyuuga was dead._

_End of flashback_

Kurenai sat there in shock, hearing her student pour her soul out.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore she never cried since she lost her mother now she had tears coming down her face. She stood up turning her back against her teacher.

"My mother died protecting me" Hinata yelled out to the sea.

Kurenai stood up and walked over to Hinata. "It's not your fault that your mother is a hero"

"She would still be alive if I never left the door" Hinata wiped the tears from her face.

"The guy probably would have found you at the door anyway and killed you, Neji, and your sister." Kurenai tried to calm her.

"I never even fulfilled her death wish, I just avoided Hanabi afterwards. I blamed Hanabi for her death and not myself" Hinata said turning around with tears on her face.

Kurenai walked up and took her in a hug. Hinata forgot all about what a hug was, since her mother's death her family never showed this kind of love to her.

"It's ok to cry" Kurenai patted her back.

Hinata buried her head in the woman's shoulder and cried her eyes out.

"I've been acting like an ass because I thought you were beginning to replace my mom" Hinata said between breaths.

"Nobody can replace your mother, you should always remember that. If you need someone to turn to you can come to me as a teacher or drunken aunt." Kurenai hugged the girl back.

Hinata backed away from her teacher feeling like 7 years of pain was just erased from her mind.

"Thank you sensei" Hinata wiped tears off of her face.

Kurenai smiled at her student knowing that everything was taken care of. The peace was irrupted when Kurenai's walkie talkie went off.

"SENSEI THE THEIVES ARE GETTING AWAY WITH THE TORCH" Kiba's voice boomed from the small box.

Hinata and Kurenai looked at each other and became bugged eyed.

"AH SHIT" they yelled in unison.

**THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER. THAT WAS 21 PAGES SHIT. Sorry about not uploading in a while. I have been really busy lately. But this will hold everyone up until I write again. **

**I want to give a great thanks for my reviewers and subscribers you guys ROCK.**

**Next Chapter:**

**We Really Fucked Up**

**Preview:**

"_Thanks for the torch ninja retards" the thief yelled._

"_Screw you" Kurenai screamed out at him._

"_Hinata throw me a kunai" Kiba yelled to Hinata._

"_Sure" Hinata answered while she digged her pack for a kunai when she found one she threw it and hit Kiba between the legs._

"_OW, mother fucker you hit me in the nuts" Kiba screamed when he hit the ground._

"_S-Sorry" Hinata stuttered._

_Read to find out_


	6. We Really Fucked Up

Yea I have been very busy lately and have not been updating either

**Yea I have been very busy lately and have not been updating either. But my youtube account comes first before my fan fiction account. No I haven't forgotten either so don't worry.**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys give. It makes my really happy face when I get them. So yea thanks.**

**If you read the preview in the last chapter you will see that there will be more intense cursing. So just warning you guys the f bomb will be dropped in this chapter at least 40 times. **

**I do Not own Naruto or any of the characters in this story. They belong to their rightful creators in Tokyo Tv and at Viz company, also Shonen Jump. So please don't sue me.**

**Part one Growing on Each Other**

**Chapter 6**

**We Really Fucked Up**

Hinata backed away from her teacher feeling like 7 years of pain was just erased from her mind.

"Thank you sensei" Hinata wiped tears off of her face.

Kurenai smiled at her student knowing that everything was taken care of. The peace was irrupted when Kurenai's walkie talkie went off.

"SENSEI THE THEIVES ARE GETTING AWAY WITH THE TORCH" Kiba's voice boomed from the small box.

Hinata and Kurenai looked at each other and became bugged eyed.

"AH SHIT" they yelled in unison.

With that they both took off running at full speed to catch up with the thief taking their pay out of their own hands.

They arrived 30 minutes later only finding Kiba, Shino, and Akamaru tied up to a chair where the torch use to be.

"WHAT HAPPENED" Kurenai heavily panted to the boys.

"They snuck up behind us and tied us up while Kiba screamed like a girl. Then they took the torch heading north." Shino calmly told his teacher.

"Hinata untie them before I kill Kiba" Kurenai said turning around not facing her students.

"Yes, m-ma'm" She stuttered at the fright of her own teacher.

She pulled a kunai from her pouch and prepared to cut the rope when Shino spoke up.

"Hinata cut here, this rope is difficult to cut and my bugs have been eating it for a while now" Shino said actually facing her.

She nodded and proceeded to cut where he instructed her. With in a few seconds the three of them were free and the five of them were rushing north to catch the man who took the torch.

Akamaru sniffed the air a couple of times trying to find a scent. Shino stuck a bug on the thief that attacked them so they knew they were heading the right way. Hinata's Byakugan blazing and Kurenai's swearing charged up to maximum.

Within the hour they found the man holding the flaming torch.

"Thanks for the torch ninja retards" the thief yelled.

"Screw you" Kurenai screamed out at him.

"Hinata throw me a kunai" Kiba yelled to Hinata.

"Sure" Hinata answered while she digged her pack for a kunai when she found one she threw it and hit Kiba between the legs.

"OW, mother fucker you hit me in the nuts" Kiba screamed when he hit the ground.

"S-Sorry" Hinata stuttered.

The ninja ran off, torch in hand out of the lands territory.

"Kiba get up we have to follow him" Shino called out to his fallen teammate.

"You think I'm like Bambi and shit, Hinata sliced my balls"

"We don't have time for this, Kiba you either get up or you're going to be food for the wolves." Kurenai said giving him some options.

Kiba not wanting to be on the menu tonight jumped up and ran off at top speed after the torch.

"AKAMARU TRANSFORM" With that Akamaru changed into another version of Kiba and the two began their signature move.

"FANG OVER FANG" Master and dog tripped the man where he dropped the torch on the ground having to face the rest of the team.

"Keep your guard up guys we are not out of the woods yet" Kurenai said pulling out her kunai from her pouch.

Hinata not understanding the last part and looked around. "Um sensei we are out of the woods"

"It's just an expression Hinata" Kurenai said glaring her teeth in an annoyed way.

"Well you could have said that, I'm retarded" Hinata becoming embarrassed at her own mistake.

"SHINO TAKE THE EAST, HINATA TAKE THE NORTH, KIBA AND AKAMARU TAKE THE SOUTH, I WILL CLOSE HIM OFF AT THE WEST" Kurenai yelled out her orders to her team.

They all nodded and headed to their spots with in a couple of seconds the area was sealed off from escape for the thief.

The man that was hit my Kiba was starting to get up with bits of laughter over coming him.

The leaf nin began to take caution for his actions until he spoke up.

"You really think you can catch me with silly jutsus like your own" He breathed out and disappeared into smoke.

"No fucking way A SHADOW CLONE" Kiba yelled out.

Hinata frantically searched the area for the intruder with her ex-family's jutsu.

"There in the trees he is heading to a small cave 100 feet from here" she pointed in the direction.

"All right everyone move out" Kurenai ordered her team again.

While running Hinata began to fall behind because her Byakugan was taking up to much of her chakra and energy which made her flashback to a memory of her childhood training.

_Hinata once again fell to the ground in exhaustion. Sweat and dirt covered her entire face and her chakra was probably at 10 leaving the 6-year old girl half dead on the ground._

"_Get up Hinata" a stern cold voice ordered her._

_The child remained on the ground, body refusing to listen to her father._

"_Did you hear me? I said get up" he clanked his cane on the dirt._

"_I n-need to rest" she said almost in a mumble._

"_WHAT" he yelled in disbelieve._

_His daughter never brought that up to him since she started training. Not wanting to make this a habit. He grew up enough ways to get her up. Some worse then others, but one would probably destroy her mentally._

"_Because you were taking a rest on the ground your mother was killed over your selfishness." He said a cold like tone._

_Before she could lift her head to her father. The lights to the dojo were clicked off and the sound of the door sliding close filled the room._

_She knew this would be a repeating cycle until she entered the academy. For the first time she failed her father._

Hinata blacked out when she was 20 feet off the ground. Hitting branches before smashing into the ground.

Kurenai hearing a loud thud behind turned around to find her student on the ground not moving.

"HINATA" she screamed out.

Shino, Kiba, and Akamaru turned around and ran to their teacher and teammate.

Kurenai shook Hinata a couple of times but nothing.

"She's out cold" She muttered.

"Kiba stay with her until she awakes when she does take back to the hospital back in town. Me and Shino will move ahead and find the torch." She commanded.

Kurenai and Shino ran forward to the cave while Kiba and Akamaru waited for the Hyuuga to white in and take her back to town.

15 minutes later Hinata awoke with an extreme headache.

"What happened?" she said in a mumble.

"You blacked out" Kiba responded to her.

Hinata looked around confused on where the rest of the team was.

"Where is everyone else" she questioned.

"Uh they chased after that jackass" Kiba said still trying to get a fire going with rocks unknown to him they were really two turtle shells.

"By themselves?" Hinata yelped

"Yea" Kiba turned to her.

"He is covered with explosives" She screamed at him.

"Are you fucking with me" he yelled back at her.

Hinata shot up and ran into the direction of the cave she spotted not to long ago. While Kiba threw the turtles and ran after her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At the Cave**

"It's over, you should just come peacefully" Kurenai called out to the villain.

"Over? It's not even close to over" the man sneered at the woman and teen.

He whipped open his jacket to show paper bombs covered all over his body.

"What are you doing" Shino asked the man.

"Giving all you leaf nin a message" he said making a hand sign.

"For what, we never did anything to you" Kurenai spoke angrily at him.

Before he could answer Hinata and Kiba came into view.

"SENSEI HE IS COVERED IN BOMBS" Kiba yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Kind of figured that one out but ok" Kurenai told herself.

The man activated the bombs around his stomach killing him in the progress and destroying the cave they were in.

Within a couple of seconds the area was filled with rock and gravel and what not. Shino and Kurenai were safe from Shino's insects. But Hinata and Kiba did not resurface from the ruins.

"HINATA, KIBA" Kurenai screamed into the air.

Shino and Kurenai searched the ruins for their fallen comrades but no luck.

"_This is why I should never have kids, I keep loosing them" _the woman whined in her head.

Shino felt his bug land on his hand and received its message.

"Sensei, this way" Shino calmly told this teacher.

They ran to the spot where Shino's directed him to. "Here it tells me it hears something under these rocks"

"Ok let's get digging" Kurenai got on her hands and knees.

They both dug and dug till the noises became clearer.

"This is so fucking embarrassing Hinata" one voice said

"It can't be too bad." The other commented back.

"NOT TO FUCKING BAD, WE ARE COVERED UNDER FUCKING RUMBLE DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT, FUCK!" Kiba screamed back at Hinata.

"I pity that girl having to be stuck with him in a time like this" Kurenai said to a little out loud.

Once the hole was dug out enough two heads popped up from the remaining dust and ash.

"What took you so long?" Kiba said pulling himself out of the debris.

"We had to go through rocks that were as big as your fat head." Shino told him.

"I DO NOT HAVE A FAT HEAD" Kiba yelled back at him.

Shino sighed at his teammate's stupidity.

"You ok Hinata" Kurenai asked her student while pulling her from the pit of doom as well.

"Yes sensei, I'm fine" Hinata said not making eye contact.

Kurenai dusted some dust from the girl's hair noticing that the Hyuuga was becoming tense.

"Kiba and Shino go look for the torch"

They both nodded and proceeding with their order.

"What's up with you now" the red eyed woman asked the pale eyed.

"I-I'm sorry" she stuttered.

"For what?"

"You were almost killed over my mistake." She said with her voice cracking.

"Its ok, the only thing that matters to me is you and your teammates are ok." She reassured.

This brought a smile to the girls face. The first real smile she seen in a long while, not that crappy little inch of a smile that shy people give when they are nervous.

"Good now go help your teammates." She told the tween.

Hinata nodded and ran to Shino and Kiba in their quest to find the holy torch.

Kurenai walked over to where the man once stood.

"He did all this and just killed himself that makes no sense" she said looking for an explanation.

She dug through the dirt before finding a head band.

She wiped it off to see the symbol of the country.

"He was from lightning, he must have heard the news about the Hyuuga clan and the mission" she turned back to her team.

"He didn't want the torch at all, he was targeting Hinata" she said in a whisper that only she could hear.

She knew this would be bad, especially when she had to report this in her mission report. The hokage will be furious and the Hyuuga clan will throw a fit.

She placed the head band in her back pouch and returned to her team.

After two hours searching the rocky ruins that was a cave, they found the torch and brought it back to the town leader.

For the next two weeks the five of them sat and watched the town's games and guarding the torch at the same time but nothing really happened after the cave incident.

"Thank you for protecting our torch" the leader thanked Team 8.

"No problem, this mission really brought out a lot in us" she said patting Hinata's back.

"Well I guess we know what village to go to for favors" the man laughed at his antics.

Though he was the only one laughing. "Why is he laughing it wasn't even that funny" Kiba whispered.

"Kiba don't be so fucking rude" Kurenai shot him another death glare.

After they said good-bye her team made their way back to their own home village.

"I'm so glad this mission is over" Kiba said putting his arms behind his head like Naruto usually does.

"Kiba it's only going to get worse" Kurenai pointed out.

"Sensei what did you mean back there when you said the mission brought out a lot in us? Or were you just playing him for a sap" Kiba asked the woman.

"Well for one thing we all learned you have an acid tongue" she said laughing at him.

Soon Hinata and Akamaru snickered at him while Shino fixed his glasses.

"WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT DO YOU MEAN. THAT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY" Kiba yelled at her.

The team minus Kiba and Shino who fixed his glasses, all laughed from knowing their going to loose their hearing soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Three Days later Hokage's office**

"So lightning country?" the old hokage asked the woman.

"Yes, I bet they were after Hinata" she said worried about the fate of the girl on her team.

"Well I may have to notify the Hyuuga about this." He said looking down at the mission report.

"Lord Hokage, please-"she was cut off.

"KURENAI, Hinata is not going to be taking out of your custody from something you had no control over" he told Kurenai.

"Though you don't want to loose her, the Hyuuga have a past with his country and Hinata is clearly involved and in danger" Resting his head on his hands.

She sighed and looked out the window at her team resting at the tea shop next door.

"What are you going to do?" she questioned the man.

"I will have to hold a meeting with Lord Hiashi, about this." He said meeting her eyes out the window.

"Lord Hokage, I don't want her near her so called father" Kurenai said turning her attention at her leader.

The third was surprised but knew it was not his personal business to ask about his ninja's lives unless they wanted to talk about it.

He nodded and she bowed in respect.

"Thank you" and she left to gather Hinata to her apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At the apartment**

Hinata was resting outside on the railing looking out at the stars.

Kurenai came out to tell her its time to go to bed when she saw her student so focused on the beautiful sky.

"It's beautiful" Hinata whispered.

"It is, isn't it" Kurenai smiled at Hinata.

They both stared at the sky longer watching shooting stars, consolations, and seeing the difference between other planets and stars.

"Sensei" Hinata asked her teacher.

"What is it Hinata?" she turned at the girl.

"I-I want to get stronger, to protect you guys when something goes wrong" Hinata said with determination in the last part.

Knowing she will have to prepare the Hyuuga to possibly face her father. "I will help you, but you need time and rest. I mean you just got back from a two week mission"

"Yea, I guess" Hinata turned her head back to the sky once more. Then slid off the rail and walked to her room.

Kurenai watched her student go to bed thinking about the last two weeks.

_We really fucked up, but it turned out better then most would think_ Kurenai thought to herself.

Hinata laid in her bed also wondering about her mission from the past two weeks.

_More, more _she said before drifting off to sleep.

**. . . THAT TOOK FOR EVER TO WRITE. At least I finished it before my school started. Sorry I have not been updating I have been carried away with the manga I have been reading.**

**Sorry about the fighting scenes too, I would need like a beta reader for that.**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING AGAIN BECAUSE I CHOOSE TO RIGHT FROM POSTIVE CREDIT. **

**So yea, sorry again and don't worry my school work will not interfere with my writing.**

**PEACE OUT**

**Next Chapter:**

**Games and a Meeting**

**Preview**

"**Hinata, want to play a board game?" Anko asked the girl.**

"**What's a board game?" Hinata questioned back.**

"**Has anyone ever told you that you are really screwed up in the head?"**

**Read to find out**


	7. Games and Meetings

**A/N Revised a little**

**Ok so last chapter did not do as good as I thought it would go. But that's how it will be sometimes. This chapter is mostly filler, but it's the last chapter for part 1. Though it is filler it holds some key points for later in the series. I have some ideas for the next chapters. Which I will explain at the end of this chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy *happy face***

**Part one Growing on Each Other**

**Chapter 7**

**Games and Meetings**

It was a week after the C-rank mission. Everything began to slow down more and more each passing day. Following the same exact routine for both, Hinata and Kurenai.

Everyday Hinata would wake up at 4:00 o'clock in the morning to shower and get dress. She wore a dark lavender elbow length shirt, back pants that went down to her ankles, and her baggy white jacket with her clans symbol on the shoulders. Everyday she dressed slowly tired from the lack of sleep she been having. After she got dressed she went to the kitchen and made herself some breakfast mostly pancakes without syrup (**A/N I will explain later it's a key moment) **with her special tea. Wondering if that day would be any different from the previous day. While she ate, she patiently waited for her sensei to get out of bed.

For Kurenai it was a lot different, every morning she awoke from her loud alarm clock buzzing in her ear. Followed by a 5-minute rant on why she wanted to be a doctor and not a ninja. With her shower, each day she dropped something mostly her soap bar which set off more swearing in the house hold. Then she got dressed with her normal red and white short dress thing. As she walked out she always ran into the wall behind her door thinking it was the hallway to the living room. Then finally she made it to the kitchen, she would swear to much in the shower that she had no more anger left in her to yell stuff at Hinata like the nurse is stealing my medication, Anko stole my wine again, and so on and so on.

When they left the house they made their way to the training ground for 6 hours of nonstop training and frustration mostly at Kiba or the fact that they are on the same team as him.

At 1:54, a messenger owl flew its way to training ground 8. Carrying a message to Kurenai from the Hokage concerning her about Hinata's issues with her family.

The owl made its way to Kurenai after being attacked by Akamaru. Once the message was in Kurenai's hands, the owl brushed its wings at Akamaru and flew back to its post. **(A/N to anyone that does not know what that means, it means Eff off) **

Just one look at the first sentence made Kurenai moan with frustration and anger at the same time.

"Team 8, you all have the rest of the day off for today, report back here in two days for training" she said in a stern leader voice.

Shino nodded and walked off, Kiba groaned while Akamaru yelped for joy, and Hinata walked up to her teacher waiting for her next set of directions from her.

Kurenai looked down at the small girl; she had on a blank face. Knowing the child was reading her face for an answer sent shivers down her spine.

_Just like a real Hyuuga would _Kurenai said inside her mind.

"Hinata, your father has called a meeting for tomorrow that concerns you" when these words were spoken fear stretched out on Hinata's face.

_Father! What would he want with me _She whimpered in her head.

Seeing the fear written all over her face. "Hinata you don't have to go if you don't want to" The woman told the girl.

"I d-don't know, won't to be a-a-alone" she stuttered badly at the red eyed jounin.

"Yes but-"Before Kurenai could finish a huge banner shot between Hinata and Kurenai and a hyper active woman jumped in front of Hinata.

"Don't worry Kurenai I will watch the girl" Anko yelled at the child. Making Hinata wince from the volume of her voice.

Kurenai looked around the banner with a pissed off face, thinking of all days why today.

"Anko I don't think you should be watching Hinata" Kurenai crossed her arms at the other woman, more like child.

"Come on Kurenai please, I'll be very good to her, give her gifts and love her everyday" Anko begged Kurenai.

"Remember what happened last time I left you alone with her" Kurenai questioned the brown eyed woman. Her twitched at what Anko just said.

Anko placed her finger on her chin remembering the incident. "No I don't remember a thing" she came to the conclusion.

"That's probably because; Hinata dragged you home after you had 50 shots at two bars. AT TWO IN THE MORNING" she yelled out the last part.

"Please I promise I won't drink this time" she used her puppy dog eyes.

"No" Kurenai said shaking her head.

With that Anko through herself on the ground and started pounded and kicking the ground like a little kid would do when they wouldn't get an extra scoop of ice cream.

Hinata walked up to Kurenai "Um, sensei if you wouldn't mind could I stay with Miss Anko while you're at the meeting tomorrow. This way I won't be alone." She said with some confidence in her voice but not a lot though.

Kurenai turned away and sighed and turned back to her student. The only thing that made her decide was the look on Hinata's face telling her to give Anko a chance.

"Alright what the hell, Anko if I get another call from prison that you both are in jail again. I will beat you with my grandfather's golf club" she warned her while pointing her finger at Anko like a teacher would do to a failing student.

"Yay, I won't screw up this time I promise" she yelled when she jumped up.

"Come to my apartment tomorrow at noon ok" Kurenai instructed her.

Anko saluted and ran somewhere else probably a bar or some sort.

Kurenai looked back at Hinata "Come on lets go get something to eat. And they both walked to their favorite place Joe's Tavern.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Joe's Tavern 7:28 PM**

Kurenai and Hinata ate in silence at their usual spot. A booth by the bar. Kurenai surprised that Hinata would go as far to spend the day with Anko then go to a meeting and see her father for the first time in months.

"Why are you refusing to see your father, Hinata" Kurenai spoke breaking the silence between them.

Hinata looked up from her salad and made eye contact with her teacher.

"Because I am terrified of my father" she expressed mostly through her eyes then her words.

Kurenai hearing this placed her fork back on the table and folded her arms at her student.

"Why are you afraid of him?" the woman asked.

"Well, he . . . really never treated me the same way he use to before my mother died" Hinata said with her head down.

"What was he like before?" she questioned.

"He was a little more outgoing, wasn't that harsh when I failed training, and he smiled more." Hinata replied.

"So now he is quieter, harsher, bitchy, and holds a frown every waking moment" Kurenai summed up.

Hinata nodded slowly and returned back to her food.

"Hinata, worse case scenario you probably will be placed in a foster home" Kurenai added.

When that was said Hinata's head shot up like a rocket. "W-What" she stuttered.

"Tomorrow if your father grants custody for you then you will be moving back with your clan. If he gives me your custody you will stay with me from now on. Or the Hyuuga council could make a guest appearance and say I'm not fit to be watching you and place you in a home where they can keep an eye on you" Kurenai confessed to the girl.

Hinata dropped her head on her folded arms on the table hearing her possible future.

Kurenai placed a comforting hand on the girls shoulder to ease her fear and frustration.

After they paid the pill they left the restaurant and headed to a small apartment building.

"Hinata you wait here, because I have to ask Asuma for something" she commanded.

Once she walked in Hinata just leaned on the wall waiting for her teacher to return. Across the street was a small general store. Hinata had some extra change on her and was a little hungry and was bored. Decided on whether or not to disobey her teacher for her own small needs.

She decided she would stay for a few minutes and hurry back, and then jogged to the small store without her teacher knowing.

Hinata saw that the store had small snacks on some shells, pack of cards on some others, while the rest were filled with magazines, greeting cards, and gum lots and lots of gum.

She walked over to the snack section and looked over her options. She had to choose from Leafer Doodles or Sand Doodles. So she chose the Leafer Doodles and walked over to the entertainment section the only thing she could get there would be the deck of cards so she quickly picked it, checked across the street seeing if her teacher was out yet.

She made her way to the counter to pay for her items when she felt someone behind her.

Hinata turned around slightly to see the person only to find the one person she didn't want to see.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Across the street**

"Thanks again for the brownies Asuma" Kurenai said fixing her hair.

"Any time, say where's Hinata?" Asuma asked looking around.

"Well she-"Kurenai turned around expecting to find Hinata only to find an empty wall and trash cans.

"You have got to be shitting me" Kurenai said to herself.

Asuma looked across the street and saw through the window.

"KURENAI LOOK" He yelled while pointing.

Kurenai turned to see what he was pointing to find none other then.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Back at the store**

"F-Father" Hinata stuttered.

"Hinata what are you doing here alone during the dark?" Hiashi questioned the small girl.

"I was uh" she was like a deer in the head lights; she was caught without her teacher. Surely he is going to bring this up at the meeting tomorrow and Kurenai's going to get in trouble and probably be thrown into foster care.

"I'm waiting for your answer" he said tapping his foot.

The only thing that popped in her mind was rude and un thoughtful.

"Why would you care, I'm not your daughter anymore." She hissed at him, well not hissed more like an immature hiss.

Hiashi was very taken back by this statement. Not only was the girl very different, she was right.

Not knowing to Hinata, Hiashi was very hurt by this subject. Before Hinata could speak Kurenai busted through the doors.

"Hinata I thought I told you to wait at the doors." Kurenai hysterically yelled.

Hiashi had no time to interject before Hinata paid for her items and was rushed out the door by Kurenai.

_Forgive me, Layne _Hiashi thought to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Apartment 8:30 **

With in one hour Hinata's life went from bad to worse. Not only did she tell her father off, but she may have caused some problems for the meeting for her sensei.

Hinata laid in her bed waiting for the next day. It was a very big day even though she was not going to live it up.

After a couple of hours her mind drifted to sleep while her sensei was drinking her wine . . . again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next day**

Hinata and Kurenai waited impatiently for Anko to arrive. It was 12:30 and Kurenai was very late for the meeting. Kurenai quickly tapped her foot on the ground for the arrival of her dumbass friend.

"Where the hell is she?" Kurenai asked no one.

"Um, sensei you can go to the meeting. I can wait by myself" Hinata said twiddling her two pointer fingers,

"So you can just walk off by yourself again, and don't do that with your fingers you're going to make that a horrible habit."

"Sorry" she said putting her hands down.

15 minutes passed and Kurenai got fed up. "Ok you have to stay here, I really need to go to the meeting. Don't leave the house until Anko gets here" she warned the girl.

Hinata nodded her head and watched her teacher rush out the door to the meeting.

10 minutes later Hinata sat quietly on the couch.

15 minutes later Hinata took out her cards and played solitaire.

30 minutes later Hinata was on her 12th game of solitaire.

After another 10 minutes the door was kicked down revealing a half sober Anko.

"Hey Kurenai sorry I was late, the last three apartments were very rude" Anko wobbled into the apartment.

She looked around only to find a scared girl on the couch.

"Where's Kurenai?" Anko slurred at the girl.

"She went to the meeting" Hinata said still hiding behind the couch.

"O . . . k, we have the whole day to ourselves what do you want to do?" Anko asked.

"I don't know" Hinata watched Anko plop down on the couch next to her.

"Want me to call the guys over so we can have like a private party" Anko suggested.

"I don't care really" Hinata said packing up her cards.

"Alright we got some ideas moving, what else" Anko said waving her hands around.

Hinata looked at her like what did I get myself into.

"Hinata, want to play a board game?" Anko asked the girl.

"What's a board game?" Hinata questioned back.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are really screwed up in the head?"

Hinata just kept staring at her more.

"Fine I'll go find a game while you call the boys." Kurenai forced the girl to do the hard work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meeting**

Kurenai ran through the halls at the Hokage mansion looking for the correct room.

"Damn Anko, making me late." She said to herself.

Finally after searching endlessly for the room, she came across section 358 on the third floor.

She entered to find Hiashi, the Hokage, and the elders. She stepped into the room and bowed.

"I apologize for being late Lord Hokage"

"You are forgiven Kurenai, where is Hinata this meeting concerns her the most" the third said taking his pipe from his mouth.

"Uh, she wished to remain home" Kurenai spoke taking a seat at the table.

"By herself" Hiashi intervened.

"No she is with a _trusted _friend" Kurenai glared at him.

"Good now that everyone is here we shall start the meeting" one of the elders said.

"So to start off, how has Hinata been doing since she came under your wing" the Hokage asked taking an inhale of his pipe.

"She has been doing fine, fitting in good with the surroundings" Kurenai said avoiding Hiashi's cold eyes.

"Very good, now I wanted to bring up Hinata's last mission"

When this was said Kurenai's blood stopped.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Back at the apartment**

"I know who did it" Anko said looking around at the people at the table.

"Hot damn I know who did it. It was Itachi Uchiha with the kunai in the bedroom" she yelled at her friends.

"I don't think that's right Anko" Kakashi looked up from his orange book.

"Fine I will check" she said taking the little envelope off of the table.

When she peaked inside she found that it wasn't the right answer.

"So, were you correct?" Kakashi smirked under his mask.

"Up yours" Anko told him folding her arms while throwing herself on the chair again.

"It was Madara Uchiha with the scalpel in the secret room" Hinata guessed.

"That's actually right" the anbu named Yugao **(A/N she is the girl who was talking to Kakashi before the third hokage's funeral. She was talking about Obito if you all forgot her.)**

"That was a lucky guess and you know it" Anko beamed at Yugao.

"Ah, the flame of youth burns brightly in Hinata, not so much in Anko." Gai proclaimed.

Anko just looked at him and flipped him off.

"So now that we are done playing what do you guys want to do" Genma said spinning his toothpick in his mouth.

Anko placed her finger to her chin and made her face look like she was in deep thought.

She snapped her fingers "I got it, why don't we go to the bar"

Hinata hearing her brain screaming "PUT A STOP TO THIS" Got up and quietly but loudly spoke so Anko could hear her. "I thought Kurenai-sensei said no drinking"

Anko turned to her and said "When in the hell did she say that"

"Yesterday" Hinata told her.

Anko turned her head to her friends who were giggling and laughing at her stupidity.

"She probably has you there, Anko" Asuma chuckled while lighting another cigarette.

"ALLRIGHT FINE. What do we do then, oh mighty Hyuuga" Anko mocked Hinata.

Hinata hurt by the remark hid it in her mind where no one could read, hear, or know it.

"I don't know do what ever you want" Hinata said turning her head away from the jounin.

"Alright then, let's go get into some trouble." Anko yelled jumping to her feet.

"I don't know Anko, can't we just do something fun tonight, besides getting into trouble" Hayate suggested.

"Then what do you want to do" Anko questioned everyone again.

Everyone began to think what they could do for fun.

One idea popped into Asuma's head. "Hey there is a concert tonight you guys want to head down"

"Yea lets go" Anko happily answered.

"Wait what about Hinata, I don't think Kurenai would appreciate coming home and find her student and babysitter gone" Kakashi warned her.

"Oh the concert would probably be over by then" Anko smugly told him.

"What do you say Hinata, want to live by the rules or do you want to take a dump on the rules, light it on fire and throw it out the window, and laugh as it lays in a big pile of poopy mess" Anko acted out the whole scene minus the crapping part.

Hinata just sat there bug eyed at what Anko just said. The only word she could get out was "W-What"

"Geez kid, do you want to go to the concert or not?" Anko irritated at her.

"What kid of concert?" Hinata asked.

"I think it's a rock concert you know like those Balooza places" Asuma said taking another drag out of his cigarette.

Hinata never been to a concert before the only knowledge she had of them were from the bragging of her mother who had been to a Foo Fighters concert some time in her youth.

**(Once again I don't know about any Japanese bands so I have to go all American again sorry)**

"F-Fine" Hinata whispered.

"YES LETS DO IT" Anko screamed while running out of the apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meeting**

"What about her last mission" Kurenai gulped.

"Well in you report, you said that your team was attacked by a nin from the village of lightening." The third stated.

When Hiashi heard this he shot his head at Kurenai.

"Yes that is true, but before we could interrogate he committed suicide with paper bombs." Kurenai tried to stay strong but the glares from the head Hyuuga were too much.

"Hiashi, do you have any say to this" the other elder asked.

Hiashi couldn't take his anger anymore.

"Why do I get the feeling that ever since I left Hinata in your care, you been leading her down a road to trouble" he asked folding his arms at the woman.

"Look it was something we had no control over, some how he found out about the mission and took his chance at it, I can't always be protecting Hinata when I have two other students to protect also." Kurenai began raising her voice.

"That would be enough Kurenai" the third stared down the red eyed woman.

"Moving on to the next question, how has Hinata's training been going" the first elder asked.

"She has been improving since you probably last saw her" Kurenai lied a little.

"Not from what I heard" Hiashi scowled.

"How do you know that, you haven't even spoken with her in a while" Kurenai yelled at him.

"As I may speak, a Land of Tea hospital sent me a bill and her diagnosed from her visit. And further more, I spoke with her yesterday at that market; you know when she was by herself at night." He scolded her.

"Is this true, Kurenai" the third asked.

Kurenai dropped her head "Yes it's true, but she wasn't there at 10 at night, she was around there at like 8."

The third sighed knowing this meeting wasn't going to end well.

"Kurenai we are getting the impression that you are not fit to be watching Hinata as a parent or teacher." The second elder said to her.

Kurenai's head shot up, "Look I made one mistake, nothing bad could of happened to her while at the market, she is strong not weak like you all think of her" she turned her head at Hiashi.

"She is not strong, if she was this mess would of never happened and she would be living at the estate and not with you" Hiashi fired back at her.

"What do you have to say you never given her a chance. You treated her like dirt, when she became a burden to you, you just swept her under the carpet and moved on to your other daughter who is also treated like dirt" Kurenai yelled at him more.

"She had a chance and she wasted it" Hiashi taunted.

"You bastard" Kurenai grinded her teeth at him.

"THAT is enough" the third intervened again.

"Next question has Hinata displayed any distress or over emotional moments since being under your care." The first elder asked.

"Well during the mission, she began to have dreams mostly about her mother. I think that was on July 28th." Kurenai explained to them.

Hiashi heard this and thought to himself _that . . . was _his head also dropped.

"Did she tell you what they were about?" the third questioned her.

"Well she just muttered in her sleep, just saying mom" Kurenai told him.

The third sat back on his chair and refilled his pipe. "Any other distress"

"Yes she kind of had a breaking down mentally moment when I asked about her relationship with her mother." Kurenai went on.

"What did she say" Hiashi surprisingly asked in a quiet voice.

Kurenai heard it and felt bad for him, remembering what Hinata told her.

"_Well, he . . . really never treated me the same way he use to before my mother died" Hinata said with her head down._

"_What was he like before?" she questioned._

"_He was a little more outgoing, wasn't that harsh when I failed training, and he smiled more." Hinata replied._

"She uh, said that her mother was murdered in front of her. That her mother had a death wish but Hinata never fulfilled it. She told me the whole story starting with the birth of her sister" Kurenai said showing sadness in her voice of the memory of her student's angst.

The Hokage saw this and asked what she did to calm her down.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Leaf BALOOZA *I know crappy name***

"NOW THIS IS WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT" Anko yelled at everyone.

Hinata was dumbstruck from everything in front of her. Flashing lights, loud music, teens drinking and smoking, and everyone beating each other up in the crowd.

"Hinata welcome to living, I CANT BELIEVE YOU NEVER WENT TO A CONCERT BEFORE" Anko screamed at her more.

"My father wouldn't let me" she whimpered.

"WHAT I CANT HERE YOU, YOU NEED TO SPEAK UP" Anko cupped her ear and yelled at Hinata more.

"I WAS NEVER ALLOWED" Hinata finally screamed into Anko's ear, then covered her mouth from yelling to loud.

"THAT'S MORE LIKE IT" Anko yelled before running into the mosh pit.

"So first concert I guess" Yugao calmly asked her.

Hinata quickly looked up and nodded her head in fast like motions.

"You know people are snickering at your clothes" Yugao eyed the people around them.

Hinata looked at her clothes and back up at Yugao.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Hinata looked at her funny.

"There too formal, here follow me" She flicked her fingers toward her direction.

Yugao and Hinata walked to a near stand selling t-shirts.

"Ok, what color do you want?"

"I guess black"

Yugao walked up to the vendor and asked for the one shirt on the shelf.

When she had the shirt she paid the man and walked back to Hinata.

"Take your jacket off" Yugao said tearing the tag off of the shirt.

Hinata did what she was told and took of her jacket. And waited for further instructions.

Yugao then threw the shirt at Hinata and pulled the child along so they wouldn't fall behind.

Hinata looked down at her shirt; it read Leaf BALOOZA on the front and a list of the bands on the back.

When both girls reached the group everyone stopped and stared.

"Cool shirt Hinata" Asuma said lighting up his 3rd cigarette of the day.

"Yea, a memory of your first concert" Genma told her.

Hinata blushed at the attention she was getting. She really didn't like getting that kind of attention. Made her really uneasy sometimes.

"Yea the shirt is cool, come on the band is about to play" Anko said stepping out of the crowd having some bruises from the death wall she had just encountered.

The group made their way through the crowd and got up front.

Then the band came out they looked like zombies from their makeup and hair styles.

"Welcome to Leaf Balooza, this is going to be a rocking day!" the singer yelled to the crowd.

Then the band members took their instruments and began to play.

Non fiction don't believe me that chances I have to take  
betrayal at its best is always second guessed  
Try I am healing the pressure so give me a reason now

It's been so long and I've waited  
I've been waiting for so long  
don't fight  
it's hard to breathe when you're buried alive  
you take this place for granted  
and you realize it's never enough  
I've been waiting so long  
this will never end

The reflection of false hope  
we kept the secrets in the dark  
and the values of our brothers inside  
the shadows I can see, can see me perfectly  
their ratio is ten to 0

It's been so long and I've waited  
I've been waiting for so long  
don't fight  
it's hard to breathe when you're buried alive  
you take this place for granted  
and you realize it's never enough  
I've been waiting so long  
this will never end

Oh, we're on top of the world, let's go  
we're on top of the world  
Oh, we're on top of the world, let's go  
we're on top of the world, let's go

The drums boomed from the drummer's beatings.

It's been so long and I've waited  
I've been waiting for so long  
don't fight  
it's hard to breathe when you're buried alive  
you take this place for granted  
and you realize it's never enough  
I've been waiting so long

Your death is written on paper  
my heart is fueled by hatred, fueled by hatred  
dragging dead bodies up really steep hills

Once the music stopped, everyone was screaming their heads off for an encore.

To Hinata the music and lyrics were terrifying, but she felt so alive. She found herself jumping with the other jounin for the encore which were giving to them.

Anko was right; it was the first day of being alive.

Nothing was going to bring her down, not even her father.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Last part of the meeting**

"Ok, so Hiashi what do you think" the Hokage asked the broken man.

"I still don't think Hinata is strong enough to come back, but she will remain with Kurenai Yuhi for now." The man said while getting up and walking to the door.

"So Kurenai do you accept with this judgment?" the first elder asked.

Kurenai brought her head up in relief, she had known her answer, Hinata now was like a child to her and wanted to keep her promise by helping her train.

"Yes I accept" Kurenai proudly said.

Though she was a little confused by Hiashi's statement. "Hiashi, do you think you want to ever take back Hinata?"

He turned his head slowly at her and before she knew it their eyes were locked.

"It depends" he told her.

Before he walked away from the meeting.

The Hokage turned back at Kurenai. "Well, Kurenai its best that you go back to your student now"

Kurenai stood up and bowed to the Hokage and elders and also walked out of the meeting room.

As she was walking back to her apartment, she thought of the meeting. It lasted like forever to her. But the one part was very clear to her. Hiashi really loved his wife.

_Flashback_

"_She uh, said that her mother was murdered in front of her. That her mother had a death wish but Hinata never fulfilled it. She told me the whole story starting with the birth of her sister" Kurenai said showing sadness in her voice of the memory of her student's angst._

_The Hokage saw this and asked what she did to calm her down._

"_Well, I did what my mother always did for me when I cried, I gave a hug. For a second I thought she didn't know what a hug even was" Kurenai told the old man._

"_What did she do after that" the second elder asked._

"_She stopped crying, and hugged back, that's really it before the lightening nin attacked" Kurenai spoke to the people in the room._

_Hiashi shook his head at what he just heard._

"_Its still hurting her" he muttered to himself._

_Kurenai heard it, she saw the sadness in his face. "You really loved your wife didn't you?" _

"_Not as much as Hinata did"_

_End of Flashback_

Kurenai sighed to herself. "No wonder he is a grunt" she mumbled.

Kurenai looked at the clock on at building relieving that it was 7: 16 at night. She was shocked how long that meeting was.

She rushed to her apartment to find.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Leaf Balooza**

The concert was huge, the bands kicked ass, and the food was awesome.

The bands going on break for a few minutes made the group go to a stand to get some food.

"Yo Hinata, did you ever have cinnamon buns before?" A drunken Anko slurred at Hinata.

"Um, no I haven't" Hinata told the woman.

"Well, since you are refusing beer then you should try buns" Anko said holding out the sugar infested food.

"I don't know Anko, I'm not supposed to have sugar" Hinata said shaking her hand at the food.

"HINATA, you must live up your flame of youth, or it will be smoldered out into nothing" Gai yelled at the top of his lungs.

Being peer pressured is different then being young adult pressured. Its just plain wrong.

But Hinata tried it anyway, she was hungry and she wanted to live up her life.

As her mother once said, "You have one life to live, take chances, try new things, and simply have fun."

Once the food was digested into her body, her heart sped up, her senses became twitchier, and she began to quickly bounce up and down like she had ADD.

"That's good, can I have some more" Hinata said in a normal voice, without any shyness or stuttering.

Anko handed her some more and before Hinata knew it, she was cracked up on sugar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Apartment**

What Kurenai found was nothing.

The apartment did not hold the two people who were suppose to be there when she got back.

"Hinata?" Kurenai called out.

She ran to Hinata's room to find her room, the same way when she woke up. Tidy of course.

She ran into her own room to find a messy bed but no Anko, or Hinata.

Kurenai ran back into the living room, to find clues, where she found some.

The Clue board game out with a couple of player pieces holding 8. A few cigarette buds. And a newspaper article of Leaf Balooza, with it circled.

"Damn you Anko" Kurenai shook her head in disbelief.

Kurenai dropped the paper and ran to the address of the concert.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Concert**

"ENCORE" The crowd screamed to the band.

The band couldn't go on anymore, they were tired of encores.

Making the audience pissed. A bouncy Hinata had to say other wise.

"I WANT TO SING, I WANNA I WANNA" The hyped up girl dove onto the stage. Before her friends could stop her.

Though unknowing to her and the rest of the group, Kurenai made it to the concert breaking the fastest time in Konoha.

Kurenai pulled herself through the cheering crowd making her way up to Anko.

"ANKO, IM GOING TO KILL YOU" Kurenai screamed at her.

Shocking Anko and the rest. "Look Kurenai it was a mistake" Anko tried to hide her drunkenness.

"No its not, your drunk again, breaking your promise." Kurenai yelled at the poor woman.

"Kurenai we are sorry" Asuma tried to calm down the woman.

"Asuma I'm really shocked to see you here, no sex for a week" she ordered at him.

"Shit" he muttered to himself.

She turned to her other friends. Her anger was giving off dangerous aura.

Kakashi, she took his orange book away, sending him into angst.

Genma, she broke his toothpick

Hayate, she took his beer away.

Yugao, she flipped off

And Gai, she told him the fire of youth just went out and he bursted into tears.

Now she had one person to scold but for some reason she couldn't find her.

"ANKO, where is Hinata" Kurenai walked back to her.

Anko not wanting to get into trouble said "I don't know"

"YOU LOST HER" Kurenai yelled while grapping Anko's shirt by the collar.

"No what I mean was-"Anko was cut off by voice on a microphone.

"HEY HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING TO NIGHT" the voice boomed through the speakers.

The crowd screamed hearing another singer on the stage.

"MY NAME IS HINATA HYUUGA, MY FAMILY DOESN'T WANT ME, I ONCE GOT DRUNK, AND NOW IM HYPED UP ON CINAMON BUNS" Hinata screamed into the mic.

Kurenai was struck, and slowly turned her head at Anko.

"It could be worse, I mean at least she isn't drunk" Anko nervously chuckled.

"You gave her sugar" Kurenai asked slowly.

"Yea" Anko yelped a little.

"IM GOING TO SING A SONG BECAUSE THIS IS A FUNNNNN GAME" Hinata screamed more before she walked back to the drums, bass, and guitar.

They nodded their heads, from her choice of music and began to play.

Kurenai never expected to hear what a cracked kid on sugar would sound like and she finally heard it.

I see the sweat is dripping  
That's because you know just what I'm thinking  
Don't look back it's me who follows  
And there ain't nothing from me you can borrow

You like to hide behind lies  
But we see through your disguise  
It's not a threat or a curse  
Just a proper verse

I'm gonna make you let go  
Of what you tried to withhold  
And I can promise it won't be long  
Yes I can promise

Boy, you better pray  
We don't seek you out, no no  
You better pray

Even though she had no idea what she was singing kept doing it because she had a good feeling about it.

You think the war is over  
I've only shown you the tip of the iceberg  
And you rely upon your lawyers  
But at night when you sleep does it bother you?

You like to hide behind lies  
But we see through your disguise  
It's not a threat or a curse  
Just a proper verse

I'm gonna make you let go  
Of what you tried to withhold  
And I can promise it won't be long  
Yes I can promise

Boy, you better pray  
We don't seek you out, no no  
You better know  
We might lose control, no no

Is this good enough for you man? x4

Boy, you better pray  
We don't seek you out, no no  
You better know  
We might lose control, no no

Woah oh! Yeahh!

Once the music died, the crowd went wild.

Including the jounin who were actually some what sober enough to hear Hinata sing.

Hinata bowed to the crowd and yelled into the microphone one last time.

"POWER TO THE PEOPLE" Before her energy crashed and passed out.

She fell off the stage and landed in Kurenai's arms.

"Well I'm taking Hinata home now" Kurenai said carrying a crashed child away.

"Hey Kurenai wait up" Asuma yelled out to her.

"Do you mind if I walk home with you?" Asuma said putting out his cigarette.

She smiled at him and nodded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kurenai, I'm sorry for going to the concert, but it wasn't Anko's idea it was mine" Asuma confessed to Kurenai.

"Its ok, I guess Hinata had a good time" Kurenai giggled.

"Surprisingly she did, I mean she loved the music and had a taste of sugar for the first time" he laughed.

"So how was the meeting" Asuma asked.

Kurenai smiled faintly.

"Hinata will stay with me for the time being" she told him.

"You should be happy then" Asuma lifted her fallen chin.

"I know but you should have heard all the things he said about Hinata" she said turning her head away.

"He probably . . ." Asuma had nothing to say. To him, this man was a bastard, bitch, asshole anything that was bad you could name him.

"But I did learn something" Kurenai confessed.

Asuma turned his attention to her.

"What"

"He loved his wife" Kurenai spoke.

They both walked slowly and in silence the rest of the way.

When they got to Kurenai's apartment, Kurenai began to speak again.

"Asuma about the whole sex thing. I didn't mean it, I was in the heat of the moment and said a lot of things I didn't mean" she said to him.

"It's not your fault, just don't scare me like that again" he said taking a deep breath.

Kurenai laughed out loud from his antics till she heard Hinata moan from her massive stomach ache.

"I better get her inside." Kurenai smiled at Asuma.

Asuma leaned in and gave Kurenai a small tender kiss on the lips.

"See you tomorrow" he said before leaving.

She nodded her head and said "Don't forget me next time" Then walked into her apartment. The first thing she did was place Hinata in bed so she can sleep.

Then Kurenai walked into her kitchen and cleaned up the mess from her friends left earlier.

When she was done she dressed in her pajamas only to find that she left Kakashi's paradise book in her pocket.

"OH MY GOD, I still have Kakashi's book" Kurenai shrieked.

"Oh crap how long has it been 1 hour, yup . . . yup he's dead, definitely dead" Kurenai said to herself.

She shrugged and placed the book on her night stand and jumped into her bed.

_What a day_ her mind mumbled before she fell into a sleep like coma.

**WELL THAT WAS REALLY LONGGGGGGGG**

**I know that it took me forever to write and that it probably sucks ass. I really don't care. But after this I have to work on my youtube channel again. I also had a little AsumaXKurenai in there yea you wont find to much romance out of my because I suck at romances.**

**Also if you probably remember from the beginning of this chapter that this is the last of part 1.**

**The two songs that I used in this story are**

**Dragging Dead Bodies in Blue Bags up Really Long Hills by Escape the Fate from their EP There's No Sympathy for the Dead**

**And**

**You Better Pray by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus from their album Lonely Road**

**I do NOT own these songs; their rights belong to their respectful writers and companies.**

**Next chapter**

**Road to Konoha**

**Preview**

The Hokage sent you to escort me home" Hinata said in disbelief.

"I can't believe first he sends me to my death here, now he sends me someone who's probably plotting my death right now-"she cut off.

"Can we go now" Kurenai said in a bored like fashion.

"Sure let's go" Hinata said walking with Kurenai.


	8. Road To Konoha pt 1

**I went back to fix this chapter, for many reasons. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto they belong to their rightful creators and companies. And I don't own them in any shape or form.**

**PART TWO Road to Konoha**

**Road To Konoha Pt. 1**

**Chapter 8**

Kurenai walked alone down a road to her destination in the Land of Lightening. She sighed when she was assigned her mission. She was with Asuma talking about some missions when she was called to the Hokage's office. It was totally ridiculous when the words left the hokage's mouth and hit her ears. When she found out . . .

_Flashback_

"_Kurenai, Hinata is in danger" The hokage briefed her._

_Kurenai felt chills go down her spine when she heard it. _

"_What is going on where is she?' Kurenai said starting to panic._

"_Well a mix up in missions happened in briefing where she was given an A ranked mission instead of a D ranked mission with her team" The hokage said trying to hide his embarrassment._

"_WHAT are you kidding me, how could of this have happened?" Kurenai yelled at the old man._

"_How do I put this, one of your fellow ninja didn't "feel" like doing their mission so they switched them with another's and that's how it all happened." The hokage said more embarrassed._

"_Who lets a 12-year old girl go out unsupervised on an A ranked mission" Kurenai said shaking her head in disbelief._

_The hokage said nothing._

"_It was Anko wasn't it?" Kurenai finally spoke._

"_Yes it was, don't tell her I told you, she gets really emotional about this kind of stuff" _

_Kurenai sighed and left to pack her things to find Hinata._

End of flashback

"_Damn Anko I'm going to kick her ass when I get home" _Kurenai said in her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2 Days later With Hinata**

The 12 year old sat with the person she was "hired to protect".

"You are a very cute child "The 70 year old woman said.

"You smell funny" Hinata could only say. Like Kurenai, Hinata thought this mission was total bull and that she was going to kick Anko's ass when she got home.

"_This place has no excitement, I'm a Hyuuga yet no one has attacked me for my eyes yet. Did this place become a drug fest and everyone's high?" _Hinata's eyes widened thinking like that would really happen.

Feeling very bored, she sat by herself looking for things to do when she saw one of the butlers steal jewelry from the woman's jewelry box.

"Something is going down tonight" Hinata chuckled to herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With Kurenai**

Kurenai finally made it to the mansion where Hinata was located at.

"Please, let her be all right" she prayed.

As Kurenai walked up two police officers were escorting a butler out the door in handcuffs.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow wondering what the hell happened here.

She walked in and looked around only to find an old woman talking to another officer.

The woman noticed Kurenai in the doorway and waved her over.

"May I help you" the woman asked.

"Yes I'm looking for my student, she was accidentally sent here by my dumbass of a friend and I'm here to take her home" Kurenai told the woman.

"Oh yes the blind dear has helped me in my effort of finding the jewel thief that was stealing from this land, he turned out to be my butler." The elderly woman said with a grin.

Kurenai's mouth dropped hearing that her student completed her first A ranked mission on her own.

"Hinata dear, its time for you to go home" she yelled up the stairs.

With that Hinata ran down the stairs with her backpack looking up to see her sensei.

"The Hokage sent you to escort me home" Hinata said in disbelief.

"I can't believe it, first he sends me to my death here, now he sends me someone who's probably plotting my death right now-"she was cut off.

"Can we go now" Kurenai said in a bored like fashion.

"Sure let's go" Hinata said walking with Kurenai.

"They both walked away from the mansion and started their journey home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**3 Hours Later **

They stopped at a small restaurant that was attached to a train station.

Kurenai stopped Hinata. "Hey, I have to take care of something important at the moment, stay by the train gates" Then she walked away.

Hinata sat by herself when a young man about in his early 20's walked up to her.

"My, aren't you to young to be traveling all by yourself?" he said taking a seat next to her.

"HELP POLICE" Hinata screamed getting everyone's attention.

The man quickly took off running from the girls' position.

15 minutes later Hinata went looking for her teacher, only forgetting their train tickets on the seat.

Kurenai was seated at the bar. Drunk and laughing at nothing in her seat.

"Hey bar person, how bout another round for me" Kurenai demanded and slammed her fists on the counter.

"I think you had enough" a barkeeper said to her.

"Had enough? I will tell you when I had enough" she slurred her words.

The man sighed.

"You know you remind me of a hobo I saw in an alley way once." Kurenai said spilling her drink.

He got up obviously discomforted.

"Send a hawk to me" she yelled, and then turned to a plant that was next to her "He won't send me one"

"Sensei what are you doing." Hinata said to Kurenai while walking up.

"I'm having a little drink if that's ok, and I'm not drunk"

"Clearly you are" Hinata said taking a beer can off the counter"

"Here sensei follow the beer" she said watching her sensei follow the beer like Akamaru did with that one female dog for a week.

When they got back to their seats, Hinata realized she never took the tickets when she left to find her teacher.

"That's not good"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1 HOUR LATER**

Hinata had to carry her sensei to a hotel room she rented for the night.

"Sensei we need to signal the Hokage for help" Hinata said struggling to keep her teacher balanced.

"Yea. . . oh . . . uh oh" Kurenai slurred before passing out with her legs spread.

"Creepy" Hinata said putting her legs back together only for them to come apart again.

Hinata grossed out got a blanket and placed it over her sensei's lower body.

Hinata looked around the room to look for something to send to the Hokage, but found nothing.

She gave up and decided to go to bed.

So she placed her sensei and herself to bed and slept.

During the night, there was a gang meeting next door. Waking Hinata up and angering her.

"COPS" she shouted at the wall.

There was commotion and she heard all the people running out the door. Then she went back to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next morning**

Hinata woke up to a radio alerter. Still tired she slowly got off the bed and with her eyes very sleepily she accidentally touched the fireplace.

"SON OF A BITCH SANJAYA"

And quickly answered the radio

"WHAT" she yelled into the mic.

The person told her, that there spending time was done and they had to leave. And would forcefully removed them if necessary.

Hinata tried to wake up her teacher by pulling her hair, shaking, and flicking her.

So she pulled her sensei into the bathroom and threw Kurenai into the shower and sprayed water on her.

"Sensei wake up there is something wrong" Kurenai finally awoke but before she could speak a loud noise was heard at the door.

"YOU TWO GIRLS ARE OVER STAYING YOUR WELCOME" The man yelled outside the door.

Kurenai grabbed Hinata and lead her to a window.

They climbed out one at a time and ran to the dirt rode that had horses.

"Here this one is not tied" Kurenai said to Hinata.

"A white horse" Hinata said in an almost weird way.

"What's wrong with it" Kurenai questioned her.

"Look we are trying to get away from someone not getting married, what about this one" she pointed to another horse.

"What you like that horse" Kurenai asked her.

"He looks nice, don't you think" Hinata said

"I don't know" Kurenai said with her head down.

"Should we just walk?" Hinata asked her teacher.

When the man came out of the hotel with a stick.

"Get on" Kurenai squeaked and hurried Hinata and herself onto the horse.

And they took off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2 HOURS LATER**

"I can't believe it this is awesome we should do this more often sensei"Hinata spoke till her sensei cut her off.

"Sucks for you Hinata, because your family wouldn't let you do any of this"

"Oh" Hinata sadly said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Konoha**

The Hokage was sitting in his office when his small radio went off.

"Lord Hokage come in, it's Kurenai" the voice spoke.

"Yes Kurenai, I'm here" he said with some relief.

"Where are you both, I thought you two would be home by now?" he asked the woman.

"Yea uh" Kurenai was dead in thought not knowing what to tell the Hokage.

"Let me say something" Hinata yelled

"Shh" Kurenai could only do with the girl struggling for the radio.

"Is Hinata ok" the Hokage asked her.

"Give me the damn radio" Hinata yelled again.

"Yeah, an enemy ninja poisoned her so she is resting" Kurenai nervously said.

"WHAT KIND OF EXCUSE WAS THAT" Hinata yelled at the woman a third time before Kurenai turned off the radio.

Kurenai and Hinata walked back to the horse only to find some ninja around it checking it for clues.

"Oh crap we got to disappear" Kurenai said when a carriage past them.

Down a few feet

"You think we should have hopped onto that carriage." Hinata said still staring at the officers.

Later they were joined a group of travelers.

Kurenai not knowing where she was asked one of the people in a different language where they were.

The traveler looked over at her and started talking in Japanese to her.

"You speak the language well, but you don't need to put so many accents on your words" he told her.

"You speak Japanese" Kurenai asked with some hope.

"No" the man said with no emotion.

"This is a joke?" Kurenai muttered.

The traveler just kept walking, ignoring her question.

Kurenai sighed and looked at a sign

She read the sign which said

_Town of Green 5 miles North_

Kurenai seeing this sign yelled for Hinata to come to her side.

Kurenai followed by Hinata walk away from the group.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked her teacher.

"My mother lives in that town, and I feel its destiny to go and meet her once again" Kurenai said being a real Neji at the moment.

"So your mother lives that way, 5 miles up the road. Is she a drunk like you?" Hinata mocked her teacher.

"NO"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**5 Miles north **

Kurenai and Hinata were tired from all the walking they did, when they came across the town. It had shops, houses, small apartments, the place was full of plants and flowers, and there were no ninjas around.

"Wow this place is way different then Konoha, why did you leave?" Hinata asked her teacher in amazement.

"That story is for another time" **Spoiler Spoiler**

They both wandered around looking for Kurenai's old family farm.

They found it, in a deserted area of the town with a forest behind it, ponds around the house, and 16 acres of farm land. There were two houses one for the animals and plants and the other for the family.

On the porch sat Kurenai's uncle. Kogi Yuhi. Sipping a beer.

Kurenai walked up to him. "Hello Uncle"

"I'm sorry miss who are you?" He asked in a lazy voice like Shikamaru.

"It's me uncle, Kurenai. I was born and raised here" she told the man.

"Sorry miss, but many generations of kids were born here. Are you from the litter of 7?"

"Yes, I was oldest and I was the one that could do genjutsu and drank" Kurenai said in a shameful tone.

"Kurenai, it's been a long time since I seen you" The uncle said happily

The three of them walked into the house. "Huny come quick we have a special visitor" Kogi yelled.

An old woman who looked like an older version of Kurenai came down.

"Is that Kurenai, Kogi?" Huny asked with a hopeful grin.

"Yes, look how big she got" Kogi said bringing Hinata and Kurenai into full view.

"Aw who do we have here" she said talking to Hinata.

Hinata growing shy and creeped out walked behind her teacher.

"Come on lets get you some food" Huny said taking Hinata's hand and dragged her across the floor into the kitchen.

"So what brings you here Kurenai?" Her uncle turned back to Kurenai.

"Well I had to help my student out with a problem and I saw the sign about the town, and I wanted to see my mother again." Kurenai told her uncle.

"Oh yes Kiku went slowly but peacefully" he said in a sad tone.

Hinata giggled from the kitchen "Kiku"

"Are you telling me" Kurenai said with some tears coming down her face.

"Yea about a few months ago, all that alcohol did a real number on her" he said thinking of all the drinks she did.

"Oh well she wouldn't want to see me again, not after what happened between us" Kurenai faced the ground saddened by the news.

"Not true Kiku loved all of her children the same. And even when you were gone she loved you in that same way, would you like to go see her?" He asked her.

"Huh" was only Kurenai said.

"We cared about Kiku, but we couldn't just bury her in the ground, so we laid her on the couch and she just warms the seat." Kogi said showing Kurenai the deceased mother on the couch.

"Oh my – mom" Kurenai whimpered throwing her hands over her mouth.

Hinata walked in to see if it was true and found that it was.

"How was this even legal?"

**Yeah I went back and fixed up the chapter, hoped you guys liked the revised chapter. I will fix up part two. **

**Next Chapter**

**Road to Konoha pt 2**


	9. Road To Konoha pt 2

**Revised for reasons.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto they belong it belongs to its rightful creators and companies.**

**Part two: Road to Konoha**

**Road To Konoha pt 2**

**Chapter 9**

"Not true Kiku loved all of her children the same. And even when you were gone she loved you in that same way, would you like to go see her?" He asked her.

"Huh" was only Kurenai said.

"We cared about Kiku, but we couldn't just bury her in the ground, so we laid her on the couch and she just warms the seat." Kogi said showing Kurenai the deceased mother on the couch.

"Oh my – mom" Kurenai whimpered throwing her hands over her mouth.

Hinata walked in to see if it was true and found that it was.

"How was this even legal?"

"You two hang here while I go get some beer from the fridge" Kogi said walking away.

Kurenai walked up to her dead mother and began pick her up.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked.

"I'm not leaving my mother like this, grab her legs and lift with your back" Kurenai tried to pick the dead body up from the couch.

About a couple of miles down the road, Kurenai and Hinata made it down to a small store.

"Stay here, I'm going to get directions to the local cemetery and we will bury her there." Kurenai ordered Hinata while rubbing her back from the soreness.

When Kurenai walked away, Hinata turned to the dead body.

"This is not awkward." Hinata sarcastically said. A few boys passed and they stopped to look at her.

"What you never seen a real live dead body before" Hinata said without knowing what she fully said.

They made weird faces at her and walked away.

"Idiots" Hinata said while crossing her arms.

**At the cemetery**

Kurenai finished her mother's hole, and carefully lowered the dead body down into it.

She pulled herself out of the hole and stared down at it.

"Say something" Kurenai finally said.

"Huh" Hinata said with a confused look.

"Just say something, I don't know what to say" Kurenai yelled.

"Oh man, and on the 12th day the Hokage said to Itachi you will kill all of your clan members for the good of the village. And Itachi said I'm sorry I can't do that I love my brother too much to do that, and then they said do it or die-"Hinata was cut off by Kurenai's angry yell.

"Say something about my mother not the Uchiha Massacre!"

"Oh right, although I did not know Kiku personally, I know she cared about my sensei so much that she made Kurenai drink to teach her a valuable lesson ." Hinata said.

"Okay you can stop" Kurenai asked Hinata.

Yet she continued her rant "Now she is a drunk and drinks her problems and drinking makes her pass out at night. And sometimes during training."

"Ok just shut it or your running laps around the village when we get back" Kurenai finally got her to stop, then started to pour the dirt into the whole.

**5 HOURS LATER**

Kurenai and Hinata hopped a train cart and were heading down to Konoha.

Kurenai held a small flask in her hand, containing her favorite wine, drinking small sips while looking at the stars. She thought about her mother, thinking about her death and memories of her.

Hinata walked to her sensei's side and watched the stars with her like they once did after a mission.

"Look at all those stars, their so far away" Kurenai sadly said.

"Anko told me stars are little people that are mutants in space." Hinata said. Kurenai made a face at Hinata.

"Listen kid I got something to say" Kurenai told Hinata.

"You're an alcoholic I know" Hinata tried to finish her sentence.

"No, I'm sorry for what happened to you and about how you had to help carry my mother's dead corpse through out a town" Kurenai apologized.

"Its ok, I did get a workout from that."

Kurenai smiled at her.

"I still think you should talk about your dependence on alcohol" Hinata suggested.

"DAMN IT NO" Kurenai yelled at her.

**The next day**

Hinata and Kurenai made it back to Konoha and were in the hokage's office.

"So Hinata did you have a good time with Kurenai" the old man asked.

"Yes mission complete and sensei treated me good" she said looking up at a nervous Kurenai.

"Good you both are dismissed" he said smiling at them.

When they made it outside

"Hey Hinata, thanks for not telling the Hokage about the whole situation back from the Town of Green" Kurenai said to her.

"Its ok, but now I have to find Anko-" Hinata told her teacher.

"And kick her ass" Kurenai finished her sentence.

"Yeah how did you know?" Hinata said with concern.

"Because I was also on my way to kick her ass" Kurenai said smiling.

They both smiled at each other and walked back to their apartment, planning nothing but pain for Anko in the future.

**Again Revised for reasons.**

**Next Chapter **

**It Doesn't Have to End Like This**


	10. It Doesn't Have To End Like This

**HEY EVERYBODY **

**Here is the long awaited part 3 I have been very busy lately with school and break like me and my cousin had a sleep over the first night of break and I have like a physics lab, history project, swimming project, and other crap I need to finish before Tuesday.**

**So I was bored and wanted to work on this story. **

**A quick A/N this part of the story will be very emotional and be more focusing on Kurenai and Asuma's relationship. I will try to throw some humor to cheer up some parts so just warning you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any characters, they belong to their rightful creators, but I wish I did because I would be rich and other stuff too.**

**Part 3 You and Us**

**It Doesn't Have to End Like This**

**Chapter 10**

The air was filled with an October breeze, the Leaf Village was just settling into a beautiful autumn.

It had been 5 months since Hinata Hyuuga moved into her teacher's small apartment. The two went through a lot since living together, like facing the Hyuuga clan, training, Kiba . . . , Anko, and hard missions. All of those issues only strengthened each other's trust toward one another.

Hinata looked up to Kurenai as a parental figure and even a surrogate mother, while Kurenai looked at Hinata as the daughter she always wanted.

But nothing prepared them for what fate unfolded to them, which brings us to our story . . .

Hinata ran through the village in a light blue shirt, dark pants, and her sandals. Desperately looking for someone to talk to.

Her eyes were wet from tears from the events in the last hour. She ran away from her teacher and her boyfriend, scared and alone. Hinata continued to run when she came across Gai walking around the village on his hands.

Hinata ran over to him "Gai-sensei" she cried to him.

"Hinata what does this fine morning bring to you" Gai yelped.

"Gai-sensei things have been terrible" she mumbled.

"Hinata I cant hear your youthful voice, join me down here where I can hear you" he said patting the ground beside him.

She sighed knowing it was ridiculous, but chose to do it anyway.

Hinata balanced herself and then threw her body forward and caught herself with her hands on the ground.

"Now Hinata what is your problem?" Gai asked her.

"Gai-sensei I need your help" Hinata cried

"Yes Hinata, Kurenai's most precious pupil what can my fountain of youth do for you"

"We have a problem, it's about Kurenai and Asuma" Hinata breathed.

"Ah an AsuKure problem, what can it be." He asked.

"Asuma and Kurenai-sensei broke up" Hinata blurted out to him.

Gai stopped dead in his tracks with his mouth wide open and eyes in disbelief.

"Hinata dear you can't be serious" Gai was still in shock.

"Yes indeed, it all happened this morning" Hinata said remembering what happened that morning.

_Flashback_

_Asuma and Kurenai were in the kitchen while Hinata was still asleep in her room. _

_The couple were giggling and having a couple of kisses while they sipped their coffee. They both had to put their sexual tension to rest for a bit since Hinata was only a couple of rooms away and they did not want to scar the already scarred child. Though she was deep asleep, and they both wanted some action._

_So Kurenai and Asuma quickly and quietly walked to Kurenai's room. Once the door was closed they both engulfed each other in a passionate kiss. Which lasted for about 4 minutes but to them felt like forever. Once the kiss was over they both eyed the bed up, and laid down on it. But something caught Asuma's eye . . . boxer shorts and they weren't his. _

"_Kurenai what are these" he said picking up the shorts._

"_I don't know" Kurenai said innocently._

_Asuma checked the tag on the boxers and read the name "Hoashi" _

"_Kurenai how did these get here?" Asuma asked her._

"_I don't know" Kurenai said with pleading eyes._

_Hinata was asleep in her bed when she began to hear yells coming from her teacher's room._

_She quickly threw on some different clones and walked to her teacher's room._

"_HOW COULD YOU ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING ON YOU" Kurenai yelled at him._

"_WELL HERES THE PROOF RIGHT IN MY HAND" Asuma yelled back at her._

"_Um wants wrong" Hinata quietly asked them._

"_HINATA GO TO YOUR ROOM" Kurenai turned to yell at her._

"_B-But what's the matter?" she asked now scared._

"_HINATA THIS DOES NOT CONCERN YOU" Kurenai yelled at the poor girl._

"_DON'T YELL AT HER, SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING" Asuma scolded Kurenai._

"_IM NOT YELLING IM JUST EXPRESSING MY OPINION" Kurenai yelled back to him again._

_Hinata now in tears took off out of the room and back to her room slamming the door shut._

_She smashed her back up against the door and tried to block out the yells coming from Kurenai's room. _

_Hinata couldn't take it anymore, so she put on her extra sandals from her closet. Opened her window, jumped out of it, and landed running . . . and didn't stop._

_End of Flashback_

Now back on their feet. Gai looked at the crying girl in front of him.

"Hey its ok, Hinata a lot of couples have fights" he bent down to comfort her.

"But t-they never fight" Hinata said in between sobs.

Gai decided Hinata needed some cheering up to do.

"Though Kurenai would not appreciate this, do you want to hang out with Anko, Kakashi and everyone else?" Gai asked her.

She nodded her head trying to wipe away the tears.

He guided her away to meet their friends to try and clear their heads.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A couple of hours later**

Pretty much all of Kurenai and Asuma's friends knew about the big fight from Hinata and Gai.

"Wow I can't believe they broke up, I always thought they would get married I mean they been together for 5 years.

Hinata placed her head in hands trying to figure out what the hell she was going to do.

"Maybe we should talk to them, the odds of Kurenai cheating on Asuma are the same odds of Hinata having sex with a guy now." Kakashi said reading his book.

"Ok number one ew, and number two maybe we should let them both calm down before we go talk to them." Anko said.

Everyone stopped and stared at her.

"Dude, did Anko just say something smart" Genma asked.

"Yeah, she usually says something smart when she knows she did something wrong" Hayate said.

"Oh you guys" she laughed oddly.

Hinata caught this and knew Anko did something or that she was involved with this somehow.

She had to know. "Anko what's the matter?" Hinata asked Anko with a pissed off face.

Anko looked at her and gulped knowing "I'm caught" Anko nervously said "Nothing I just got back from a mission and I'm tired."

"Then why did you gulp when I asked you something?" Hinata glared at her.

"_Damn her Hyuuga blood_" Anko cursed mentally.

"Oh it's nothing you shouldn't worry, Hinata" Anko said playing with her fingers.

"Well its getting late, Hinata do you want us to walk you home" Yugao asked her.

"N-No I'm fine" Hinata said getting up to the door.

"Hinata don't worry we will all try to help with this" Gai said giving her a thumbs up but stopped when he saw her reflection in the small mirror.

"Thank you" she whispered and ran away.

Leaving her friends to ponder for ideas.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**At the apartment**

Hinata walked up to the door, and took a deep breath and opened it.

She walked in to find her sensei sipping wine on the couch.

Kurenai did not even show awareness of her existence. Until Hinata walked in front of her.

Kurenai did not look up at her. "Where did you go?" Kurenai asked her.

"Out with the guys" Hinata told her.

"Here sit down" Kurenai said patting the couch seat next to her.

Hinata took another breath and then took a seat on the couch.

The room was dead silent expect the sounds of sipping that came from Kurenai's glass and the clock on the radio.

"Sensei, are you and Asuma ok?" Hinata asked.

Kurenai made no movement what so ever. "No" she said sternly

"Sensei maybe I could hel-" Kurenai cut her off.

"Like I said before this doesn't concern you." Kurenai said but with more venom in her voice.

"But sensei if you please" Hinata pleaded.

"Shut up" Kurenai stood up and yelled at Hinata.

"Please sensei this doesn't have to end like this" Hinata cried.

Kurenai couldn't take it anymore, so she turned to Hinata and slapped her across the face.

"I SAID IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS POKING YOUR NOSE INTO STUFF, SHIT!" she swore at the tiny girl.

Hinata sat there rubbing her stinging cheek. She watched her teacher walk away into her own room and slam the door shut and locking it.

Hinata upset at what her own fault did, she eyed the quickest thing to hit. With one swipe the wine glass on the table in front of her was on the ground.

Tears ran down her face as she stormed out of the apartment not wanting to return.

Hinata ran to the one place where anyone could be heard and that was the hokage mountain.

She got to the top and looked over the entire village.

With her might she yelled out to the sleeping village. "WHY DOES EVERYTHING BLOW UP IN MY FACE"

Hinata fell to her knees sobbing and soon fell asleep on top of the mountain waiting for the help that wouldn't come or her sensei's words to sooth her.

It was at this time that Hinata did not want to live together with Kurenai . . .

**. . . Holy Shit I feel emo now. I can't believe I just wrote my first real serious chapter. With no humor crap wow.**

**Anyway cliff hanger, I don't want to spoil what happens next so you will all have to read the next chapter to find out.**

**PEACE OUT**

**Next Chapter**

**I Hate You**

**Preview**

"**So how is Kurenai" Asuma asked Hinata.**

"**I don't know I haven't been there in like 2 days." Hinata said looking out at the water.**

"**How come?" Asuma confusedly asked the girl.**

"**Because I hate her" Hinata mumbled.**

**Read to find out.**


	11. When You're Gone

**Ok, I got hooked on this part of the story that I wanted to do another chapter before this week starts. I just found out that you could reply to reviews so don't get all pissed off if I don't respond to you guys, I love all of you for favoriting, and reviewing and even alerting it. So please don't get all pissed at me *happy face***

**OH and I forgot to post this message like a thousand times. I posted a poll like a month ago, and I still don't know how to work it, So there is something for you guys to do, you guys can even send me a message on how dumb I am for not knowing how to use polls that well, I really don't give a shit.**

**So finishing up my rant, here is chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any other characters of said show, they all belong to their rightful creators. Yet again I wish I did because I would rich and add stuff to the anime/manga that I wanted to see.**

**QUICK SPOILER FOR THE MANGA --- KICK ASS KONOHAMARU.**

**Part three – You and Us**

**Chapter 11**

**When You're Gone**

"I SAID IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU, WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS POKING YOUR NOSE INTO STUFF, SHIT!" she swore at the tiny girl.

Hinata sat there rubbing her stinging cheek. She watched her teacher walk away into her own room and slam the door shut and locking it.

Hinata upset at what her own fault did, she eyed the quickest thing to hit. With one swipe the wine glass on the table in front of her was on the ground.

Tears ran down her face as she stormed out of the apartment not wanting to return.

Hinata ran to the one place where anyone could be heard and that was the hokage mountain.

She got to the top and looked over the entire village.

With her might she yelled out to the sleeping village. "WHY DOES EVERYTHING BLOW UP IN MY FACE"

Hinata fell to her knees sobbing and soon fell asleep on top of the mountain waiting for the help that wouldn't come or her sensei's words to sooth her.

It was at this time that Hinata did not want to live together with Kurenai . . .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The next day**

Kurenai awoke with all of last night's memories, instantly she was ashamed of herself.

"How could I treat Hinata like that, she was only trying to help and I . . . slapped her" Kurenai's eyes began to water.

"I should go and talk to her" Kurenai got up from bed and walked to her student's room.

"Hinata I need to tal-"Kurenai stopped dead in her tracks only to find Hinata's bed the same since yesterday morning.

"Oh no, HINATA" Kurenai screamed through the apartment.

She checked everywhere –

Kitchen, bathroom, living room, patio, around the apartment.

Hinata was no where.

Kurenai took off running trying to find her student.

Hinata woke up on the mountain, usually when people woke up they are refreshed or a different person. For Hinata she was a different person.

She held a grudge face, no longer having the scared eyes she once had but now eyes with no meaning. She lost faith in the one person she called her sensei.

Hinata got up and looked off the mountain side.

"I could jump right now, and no one would care" She said a little out loud to herself.

Hinata started walking a little to close to the edge, her mind blank to her surroundings.

When she started loosing her balance, she started to fall when . . .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With Kurenai**

"I can't believe she ran away, I'm so stupid for acting that way towards her of all people" Kurenai cried.

Kurenai had been searching all over for the girl, with no luck.

She cried knowing Hinata was probably upset or balling her eyes somewhere. Or worse she could have been so unfocused that someone would have over powered her and probably is trying to take advantage of her.

"Why me" Kurenai sobbed and smashed the wall next to her.

She continued her search around the village when she ran into someone while turning the corner.

They both collided and fell to the ground.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss" the man said giving his hand to her.

"It's ok" Kurenai told him taking his hand to pull her up.

"Pardon me, but is your name Kurenai Yuhi?" he asked her.

"Yes I am" Kurenai answered him.

"Well you probably don't remember me but we were in the same night class during the academy like 11 years ago." He told her.

"Fuji?" Kurenai gasped.

"Yeah you remember" Fuji chuckled.

"Oh my goodness, it's so good to see you" Kurenai hugged him.

"We were such good friends, where does the time go" Fuji said letting go of her.

"I know I haven't seen you in like ages where have you been?" Kurenai asked him.

"Oh I had to leave the village for a huge family emergency, but I came back just like a couple of months ago" Fuji told her.

"So how you been" Fuji asked her.

"To be honest not that good" she told him.

"What do you mean?" Fuji looked confused at her.

"Well my boyfriend just broke up with me and my student ran away and I have no clue on where to find her." Kurenai said to him with a smile to him like it was nothing.

"Oh, you ok" Fuji asked her with concern.

"No, and I would love to continue this conversation but I have to find my student" Kurenai said walking away from him.

"Wait maybe we could go out for some coffee sometime" Fuji quickly asked her.

Kurenai turned to him and smiled. "Sure, I'll be around . . . depends"

Then she took off running to find Hinata.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With Hinata**

"Why did you catch me" Hinata asked.

"You shouldn't lose faith in the people around you so quickly"

"Why should you care" Hinata hissed at the boy.

"You hold hate in your eyes" The boy told her.

"Please remove your bugs from my waist" Hinata asked him.

"No, because you will jump as soon as I let go" Shino told her.

"WHY SHOULD YOU CARE" She yelled at him.

"Because we are teammates and we try to help each other no matter what" Shino used his bugs to pull her away from the edge.

"Please let me go Shino" Hinata asked him again.

"Only if you promise you wont jump" He tried to trap her in a promise.

Hinata was silent deciding on what to do.

"Well" Shino asked her again.

"Fine" She finally mumbled.

Shino finally let go of her and as soon as he did Hinata took off running away from him.

He let her go, she needed to be alone at the moment. Yet he didn't want her to be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**5 hours later**

Kurenai could not find Hinata anywhere. She at least checked every square inch of the village.

"She wouldn't leave the village, would she?" Kurenai asked herself.

Kurenai was getting tired of her search but she knew she couldn't give up. The only thing she did was run to her friends for help.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With Hinata**

Hinata sat by her mother's grave.

"I wish I went with you mother" Hinata talked to the grave.

Hinata knew no one would find her here, nobody came to visit her mother. Not even her father.

Hinata turned her head to look over a small portion of the village. This cemetery was placed on a hill that over looked some of the village. It was beautiful but she knew not all places had beauty in inner places.

Hinata turned her head back to the grave.

"Mom, I don't know what to do" Hinata sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Two Days Later**

Hinata had been missing for almost two days now. Kurenai had her friends help but with no luck. No one could find her.

Kurenai hoped Hinata would come that night, but she woke up like the day before.

The day after that Hinata did not show up for training.

Then today she showed no sign of existence.

It didn't get better when Shino told her Hinata nearly fell off the Hokage Mountain.

Though today she had to put her problems aside for 1 hour because she was going on a date with Fuji.

During the date, he didn't stare down her shirt, didn't blow smoke in her face, and didn't complain about his students. She compared him to Asuma and thought first date wise Fuji treated her better. Though a small part of her heart was missing Asuma but she ignored it.

Once the date was over, he walked her home.

"Thanks for the date, I really needed to put my problems to the side for a while" Kurenai thanked him.

"Your welcome, I wanted to spend some time with you since I got back." Fuji flirted with her.

Kurenai blushed at him. "Well I better go in" She said pointing to her door.

"May I give you something as a good bye gift" He asked slyly.

"Um s-sure" Kurenai stuttered.

With that Fuji quickly moved in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

This left Kurenai blushing while Fuji walked away waving at her.

"Kurenai you are rushing" a voice called out to her.

"Gai what are you doing here this late" Kurenai asked him.

"Oh just checking if Hinata came back yet?" Gai told her while he was stretching.

"No she didn't come home yet" Kurenai said looking the other way.

"Kurenai it's been two days, I think you should tell the hokage" Gai said to her when he stopped stetching.

Kurenai's face became fearful. "NO"

Gai looked at her with a shameful face.

"No, if the hokage finds out that Hinata ran out, then he will find out what happened" Kurenai yelled at him.

"Just what exactly happened?" Gai questioned her.

"Nothing, I'm going to go look for her again." Kurenai went into her house to change and look for Hinata.

Gai sighed and looked down and jumped off the roof to also go look for Hinata.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With Hinata**

Hinata walked the streets alone. To her the streets were like her life after her mother died. Empty and deserted.

"Hinata" a voice reached her.

Hinata recognized the voice.

"Asuma-sensei" she turned to him.

"What are you doing out this late?" He questioned her.

"I don't want to go back to the apartments" She answered him.

Asuma got a little nervous when he heard her, he was there when Kurenai yelled at Hinata.

"Hinata, I know you're probably upset that Kurenai yelled at you. But that's not a reason to abandon her." Asuma tried to use his wisdom on her.

Hinata didn't answer him.

"Do you want a drink?" Asuma asked her, the girl looked like she hadn't drank in a while.

Hinata nodded her head and sat down by the nearest table.

Soon Asuma returned with a cup of water in hand and gave it to her.

"Thank you" she said to him.

"What no stutter" Asuma tried to crack a joke, but Hinata just sat there taking small sips of her water.

Wanting to break the silence.

"So how is Kurenai" Asuma asked Hinata.

"I don't know I haven't been there in like 2 days." Hinata said looking out at the water.

"How come?" Asuma confusedly asked the girl.

"Because I hate her" Hinata mumbled.

Asuma's head shot up

"W-Why" he stuttered.

"I don't know, it's just . . . something happened between us" Hinata took another sip avoiding his eyes.

"Hinata, just because me and Kurenai broke up, doesn't mean-"Asuma was cut off.

"It's not that" Hinata yelled at him.

Asuma was shocked, what the hell happened between them.

Hinata now had tears in her eyes.

"Asuma . . . I need help" Hinata sobbed and buried her head in her arms.

"Its ok sweetie" Asuma tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry for yelling, but I don't know what I'm doing anymore" Hinata continued to sob.

"Its ok" He desperately tried to get her to calm down.

"No its not" Hinata stood up.

"Hinata, maybe you should go back to Kurenai. She can help you" Asuma tried to reason with her.

Hinata didn't say anything but took off running.

"HINATA STOP" Asuma yelled.

"The only thing I can do is run, that's the only thing I'm good for." Hinata whispered to herself.

When she was on the other side of the village, two Anbu black ops stopped her.

"Hinata Hyuuga, we have orders to bring you to the Hokage" They told her.

Hinata's mouth dropped, what does the Hokage want with her.

Then something entered in the back of her neck . . . a needle.

"_Damn_" She cursed in her head.

Hinata fell to the ground passed out. The Anbu picked her and flashed back to the Hokage's office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With the Hokage**

The third sat at his desk, signing papers while smoking a pipe.

When his Anbu appeared in the room carrying Hinata.

"Bring her to me" he ordered them.

The Anbu carefully placed her on the desk in front of the Hokage.

"Did you inject her with the serum I gave you?" He asked them.

"Yes my lord" They answered back.

The Hokage wanting to check placed his fingers on Hinata's forehead and tried to release the injection from her body.

The third sighed.

"You injected too much into her body" The third told them.

"Sorry sir" they apologized.

"Its ok, she will need to be hospitalized until she wakes up though" The third seeing that she wont be up for a while.

The Hokage dismissed the Anbu and waited for another to appear.

A few minutes later he did.

"You're late" The third told him.

"Sorry a black cat crossed my way and had to take the long way" Kakashi used one of his old catchphrases.

"Funny, though we have a problem" the old man took another drag from his pipe.

"Let me guess, the Anbu injected too much sleeping potion in her, and now she overdosed and you don't want me to tell anyone" Kakashi smugly told him.

"Actually, your first mission now is to get Hinata to the hospital and keep this a secret." The third instructed him.

"What about Kurenai?" Kakashi looked up from his book.

The Hokage hesitated. "Don't tell her".

"Yes sir" Kakashi did what he was told and took Hinata to the hospital.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1 week later**

Hinata's eyes blurred, when she tried to open them.

She groaned when sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Well you're finally awake" a voice said to her.

"Huh?" she finally opened her eyes.

"Lord H-Hokage" she stuttered.

"Hinata today you are going back to your teacher" the third told her.

"What no" Hinata yelped.

"No crying, she really misses you" he told her.

Hinata didn't want to go, but when you're a genin your powerless against the Hokage.

Later she and the third were walking to Kurenai's room at the apartments.

"Hinata behave yourself, you hear" he told her.

"Yes I hear" she sighed.

When they finally got to the room, the Hokage knocked. A few seconds later Kurenai and Hinata came face to face since a week and a half.

"I found someone wandering around the training grounds, and thought I would return her" the Hokage said getting ready to leave.

"Thank you very much sir" Kurenai yelled to him nervously.

Kurenai led Hinata into the house with her arm and closed the door.

"Hinata I am-"

"Who is it Kurenai" a voice called from the kitchen.

Hinata was shocked on what she found . . .

**So there you go. I hope you all like that chapter. If you don't oh well. I changed the name of the chapter because I thought the last name was a little too dramatic.**

**Next chapter **

**YOU!**

**Preview **

"**Hinata I got to tell you something" Anko told her.**

"**What" **

"**I'm part of the reason why Kurenai and Asuma broke up.**

**Hinata just sat there with her mouth open and eyes huge.**

**Read to find out.**


	12. YOU!

**THIS STORY IS LIKE A FREAKING DRUG.**

**I can't stop writing what happens next. Mostly because I'm afraid that I will forget what I wanted to write then I get huge writers block etc etc**

**Anyway here is chapter 12**

**Part Three You and Us**

**Chapter 12**

**YOU!**

Kurenai led Hinata into the house with her arm and closed the door.

"Hinata I am-"

"Who is it Kurenai" a voice called from the kitchen.

Hinata was shocked on what she found . . .

Another man

"Who is that?" Fuji asked.

"Oh sorry, this is my student, Hinata; you know the one that ran away" Kurenai spoke to him.

"Hinata, this is Fuji, my boyfriend" Kurenai regretfully told the pre teen.

"That's it I'm leaving" Hinata opened the door to the leave.

"No your not" Kurenai closed the door before Hinata could leave.

"A boyfriend it's only been a few days" Hinata yelled at her.

"Hinata it's been two and a half weeks" Kurenai corrected her.

"Two and a half weeks" Hinata said to herself.

"That's right, you have been missing for a while, just where exactly were you anyway" Kurenai asked her.

Hinata had no memory of what happened. Realizing she woke up in the hospital but the Hokage told Kurenai that she was at the training grounds. Something was up so the best way was to follow the hokages story.

"I was at the training grounds for a couple of days." Hinata lied.

"Hinata why did you run away" Kurenai asked with a worried tone.

"Yeah, you would have to be crazy to run away from this woman" Fuji stepped up to both girls.

Hinata gave him a dirty look.

"Go bang some other whore" Hinata spit at him.

"HINATA" Kurenai yelled in shock.

Fuji got the message and walked back to Kurenai's room.

"Hinata you have only been back like 1 minute and you all ready are cooking up trouble" Kurenai told her.

"I'm cooking up trouble, you bring home some dick, to replace Asuma didn't you?" Hinata yelled back at her.

Kurenai was stuck. "Hinata this is not about me and Asuma, this is about you and me"

"No its not, your just upset about Asuma aren't you" Hinata yelled at her some more.

"Stop yelling the neighbors will here" Kurenai began to yell back.

"The neighbors already heard you and Asuma screaming why can't I scream." Hinata screamed at her.

"HINATA JUST SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH, YOU'RE SUCH A BRAT" Kurenai screamed at Hinata.

Hinata stopped screaming, her blood stopped hearing those words.

Those words seemed familiar to her. When one memory between her and Neji flashed in her head.

_Flashback_

"_Neji can you train with me today?" The five year old asked._

"_No" the boy sternly said._

"_How come?" Hinata asked._

"_Because I just don't feel like training today" Neji lied to her._

"_That's your excuse for everything" _

"_Will you just leave me alone" He asked her now in an annoyed voice._

"_Please, I'll make you breakfast for a week" Hinata tried to bargain with him._

"_No" Neji began to raise his voice._

"_Come on Nej-" Hinata was cut off._

"_Hinata shut your mouth, your such a brat, no wonder Aunt Layne died, you just sat there and whined while she died" Neji scolded her._

_End of flashback_

Hinata remembering that terrible memory turned her head down to hide her face.

Kurenai finally realized what she said, and panicked.

"Hinata I'm sorry I didn't mean it-"Kurenai told the girl.

"Its ok sensei, you don't have to apologize" Hinata continued to stare at the ground.

"Hinata please don't, I didn't mean it, honestly" Kurenai's eyes began to water.

"Sensei you don't have to lie, you meant it, its ok I deserve to be punished" Hinata scolded herself.

"Hinata please if you just listen to me" Kurenai was telling the truth but Hinata's past and judgment were blocking Kurenai's honesty.

"I will head to my room, and wait for my punishment" Hinata said walking away.

"Hinata wait HINATA" Kurenai called to her, but words fell on deaf ears.

Kurenai had no time to stop Hinata, before she entered her room.

Hinata sat on her bed. "_Why did you save me mother?" _ Hinata questioned her thoughts.

"Everything would have just been better if it was me and not you" Hinata whimpered and laid on her bed.

Sleep took her again into its realm once again, giving her dreams of what happened in just a few minutes.

Kurenai watched the girl sleep through the crack of the door.

Tears ran down her face watching the girl transform back into the small girl when they first met. Good mannered, talked in an adult voice, didn't talk back, and suicidal.

Kurenai opened the door so she could slide through and walked up to Hinata.

She brushed some strands of hair from her face.

"Why can't you trust people" Kurenai questioned the sleeping girl.

Kurenai unzipped Hinata's jacket and placed it on the near by chair and placed Hinata under the covers.

Kurenai sighed and walked out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**4 weeks later **

It had been really different, without Asuma and Kurenai dating.

It was weird having another man in the house too.

Hinata didn't like him at all, he was just too happy. And he was HAPPY.

Kurenai regretted what she did and said to Hinata. They couldn't look at each other in the eye without Kurenai saying sorry and Hinata gentle fisting herself as _punishment._

Today Team 8 had a day off and Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru were chilling in her room. With Hinata and Kurenai's resentment toward each other.

Kiba and Shino stepped up and took Hinata's side. Both agreeing that their sensei was making a poor choice about replacing Asuma. In the time being Kiba became like a big brother to Hinata. Unlike when they first met, Kiba finally got the hint that Hinata was very sensitive to loud noises. So he lowered his voice only when she was around.

"So Hinata, is this all you do when douche bag Fuji is here" Kiba asked her.

Hinata looked up from her chair she was sitting on "Yeah, I don't like it when he is in the house"

"Who would?" Kiba said.

Hinata just nodded her head.

"I mean, not even sensei likes him, I can tell" Kiba said patting Akamaru on the head.

"Everyone can see that, Kiba." Hinata lifted her head up from her folded arms. "She really still loves Asuma"

"Wow that's deep Hinata" Kiba said with wide eyes.

"Kiba, Kakashi told me that" Hinata confessed to him.

"I knew that" Kiba tried to hide this embarrassment.

"Kiba do you want to go somewhere else" Hinata asked him.

"Why what's the matter" Kiba asked her.

"Its just Fuji drinks during this time of day and he bothers me when he is drunk" Hinata told him.

"Whoa, Hinata that's not ok, does sensei know" Kiba asked seriously.

Hinata shook her head.

"I don't want to be a pest to her anymore" Hinata said putting her head down.

"Hinata, t . . . this is very serious. If he does something to you, I want you to tell me" Kiba told her.

"It's ok Kiba really, I deserve this" Hinata ashamed tried to turn her head.

"NO YOU DON'T, YOU THINK YOU DO BUT IT'S NOT TRUE" Kiba yelled at her.

Hinata hearing the loud voice booming in her room, made her clutch her heart in pain.

"Hinata you ok" Kiba asked worriedly.

"Yeah, it's nothing" Hinata finally felt the pain leave her heart. But she knew it would return one day. **(A/N SPOILER SPOILER)**

"Hey Hinata, I heard a loud yelling do you want me to bounce the guy out" Fuji said poking his head in the door way.

"No get out" Hinata ordered him.

"What ever" he slurred.

When he started to walk by the door, Hinata, Kiba, and Akamaru realized Fuji walked by in his birthday suit.

Hinata started to gag on throw up. Kiba was cursing at the man. Akamaru was growling and doing back flips off the wall.

"No amount of therapy will make this moment ok" Hinata said.

"Hinata I'm taking your offer, let's go somewhere else besides here." Kiba said grabbing Akamaru and stuffing him in his jacket, and grabbed Hinata by the arm and rushed her out the window.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A few days later**

Hinata sat by herself at a small restaurant, sipping tea.

She still hated her teacher's boyfriend. But felt she could do nothing about it.

Kurenai was too blind with rage and guilt to see what trash her boyfriend was.

Hinata continued to sip her tea, and small tears dripped from her eyes.

People walked by her not even stopping to ask what was wrong or try to cheer her up.

"You know your invisible, when people don't even see you cry" Hinata whispered to herself.

She buried her head in her arms, and stayed like that for almost an hour.

Hinata brought her head up, when she heard the seat in front of her move.

"Hey Hinata, how are you?" Anko asked the girl.

"Terrible Anko" Hinata told the woman.

"Hinata I got to tell you something" Anko told her.

"What"

"I'm part of the reason why Kurenai and Asuma broke up.

Hinata just sat there with her mouth open and eyes huge.

"Well me and my boyfriend wanted to take our relationship to the next level, but his house was being rebuilt and my apartment was being fumigated. So I thought Kurenai wouldn't find out so we kind of used her room. I thought we had all of our clothes, but I guess we forgot something." Anko ended with a nervous chuckle.

"Hinata are you ok?" Anko asked the girl.

Hinata just sat there, processing what she just heard into her brain.

Acting on her instincts.

"YOU!" Hinata screamed at Anko, and jumped over the table and tackling Anko to the ground.

"Hinata take it easy" Anko tried to calm the girl down.

"YOU SON OFA BITCH" Hinata screamed some more, with more tears coming down her face.

"I didn't mean for all this to happen" Anko said to her.

Hinata's heart was spiraling out of control out of what she just heard. Her face turned blood red, her blood vessels in her eyes became thicker, and Anko could feel her blood pressure just rising from a small touch.

Anko did the right thing to do, by knocking her out to save her from going into cardiac arrest.

Anko felt horrible, so she took Hinata back to her own apartment and try and talk there.

**So that took me a while. **

**I hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**I'm going to add a video around Christmas so look out for that. I wont be updated in the week probably because im going to be busy probably.**

**Next Chapter**

**My Plan**

**Preview**

"**Hinata how are we going to do this" Ino asked the girl.**

"**Don't worry its easy, all we need is to distract Fuji and get Anko to confess what really happened." Hinata told her of her plan.**

**Read to find out.**


	13. You and Us

**So I was going to do another chapter then start on my other story. This will be the last chapter of part 3. Then the next chapter will be filler. Then after that will be the CHUNIN EXAMS. Then the finale which will only be two chapters. So pretty much it will be like 7 chapters till the story will be completed. Just a quick update.**

**Ok I finally put the poll up so yeah go vote.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto . . . you know the rest.**

**Part Three: You and Us**

**Chapter 13**

**You and Us**

"I'm part of the reason why Kurenai and Asuma broke up.

Hinata just sat there with her mouth open and eyes huge.

"Well me and my boyfriend wanted to take our relationship to the next level, but his house was being rebuilt and my apartment was being fumigated. So I thought Kurenai wouldn't find out so we kind of used her room. I thought we had all of our clothes, but I guess we forgot something." Anko ended with a nervous chuckle.

"Hinata are you ok?" Anko asked the girl.

Hinata just sat there, processing what she just heard into her brain.

Acting on her instincts.

"YOU!" Hinata screamed at Anko, and jumped over the table and tackling Anko to the ground.

"Hinata take it easy" Anko tried to calm the girl down.

"YOU SON OFA BITCH" Hinata screamed some more, with more tears coming down her face.

"I didn't mean for all this to happen" Anko said to her.

Hinata's heart was spiraling out of control out of what she just heard. Her face turned blood red, her blood vessels in her eyes became thicker, and Anko could feel her blood pressure just rising from a small touch.

Anko did the right thing to do, by knocking her out to save her from going into cardiac arrest.

Anko felt horrible, so she took Hinata back to her own apartment and try and talk there.

Hinata awoke in a bed that wasn't her own. She sat up holding her chest which still had a small ache to it.

"How are you feeling" Anko asked the girl from the doorway.

"Fine, it hurts, but I'm fine" Hinata answered her while not looking at her.

"Hinata I'm sorry, but I can't tell Kurenai, she will literally kill me" Anko said taking a seat on the end of the bed.

"I know, but Anko how could you?" Hinata questioned her.

"I don't know everything just went out of control in just a few minutes. I never meant for this to happen" Anko's voice became hoarse.

"What are we going to do?" Hinata asked her.

"I don't know but Hinata, Kiba told me what that Fuji asshole has been doing to you."

Hinata just sat there.

"And you can hang here, until we get things planned out" Anko promised the girl.

"Thanks Anko" Hinata looked up at Anko.

Since they met Hinata and Anko never really saw eye to eye. Anko always took advantage of Hinata, never gave her respect, and treated her like an outcast whenever Kurenai brought the small girl to hang out with the other jounin. But in the recent months, Anko began to look at the girl as her own adopted sister. As Hinata looked up to her as an older sister. But as Kakashi once said to Kurenai, "Pray for Hinata's little sister, that Hinata never picks up on Anko's antics."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**An Hour Later**

Hinata sat alone at the training grounds trying to think of a plan to get Kurenai and Asuma back together.

So far every plan she thought of had a small problem that would occur and make the plan a failure.

Hinata threw her head back in frustration. "This is harder then I thought" Hinata thought out loud to herself.

While Hinata laid on the ground thinking of more plans, Team 10 walked up to her.

"Um Hinata are you training out here" Shikamaru asked the girl.

Hinata heard his voice and immediately shot up in a sitting position.

"Shikamaru . . . Chouji . . . Ino?" Hinata asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah what's up Hinata" Chouji munched on his food.

"I need your help" Hinata got onto her feet begging the people in front of her.

"With what?" Ino questioned her.

"I'm trying to get Kurenai and Asuma back together" Hinata told them.

"This would have never happened if that bitch didn't cheat on our sensei" Ino spit at Hinata.

"My sensei isn't like that" Hinata defended her teacher.

"Then why is she dating some guy right after she broke up with our teacher." Ino hissed at her.

"She was just upset, she still loves Asuma" Hinata pushed Ino back.

"How do you know" Shikamaru asked in an irritated voice.

"Kurenai cries at night for Asuma. She talks in her sleep about Asuma. She rarely does anything romantic with that Fuji jerk. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER" Hinata screamed at them.

Team 10 was quiet after Hinata raised her voice to them.

"Your lying" Ino smugly said.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. Her years of frustration seemed to just explode in her mind.

She brought her fist back and smashed Ino sending her back.

Shikamaru and Chouji were shocked at what they just saw.

"Don't push me" Hinata yelled at her.

"You're dead" Ino hissed at her and ran forward tackling Hinata to the ground.

Ino began pounding Hinata's stomach with her fists. When she felt blood spill down her mouth, Hinata punched Ino's shoulder knocking Ino off of her. Hinata jumped back on her feet putting her guard up for Ino.

Ino turned to Hinata and charged her again. Knocking her to the ground again. Ino straddled Hinata and began bashing temples.

Finally Shikamaru got the message and grabbed Ino by the shoulders and pulled her off of Hinata.

Ino feeling a bit victorious. "That's what happens when you mess with Team 10"

Shikamaru walked her away leaving Chouji alone with Hinata.

"You ok Hinata" Chouji sat next to her.

"Y-Yeah, just my head hurts" Hinata stuttered.

"Is it true what you said" Chouji asked her.

Hinata weakly nodded her head.

"I shouldn't be asking that question" Choji chuckled.

"Why?" Hinata opened her eyes a little to look at him.

"Because I remember from the academy, you like never lied even if you got in trouble. The only time you ever lied was when you took the blame for Naruto screwing up" Chouji continued eating his chips.

Hinata continued to lie on the ground steadily breathing.

"Hinata, do you really think you can get our teachers back together?" Chouji asked her.

"All I can do is try Chouji, but I need help. And so far I'm not getting any." Hinata wheezed.

"I will help you" Chouji said finishing his chips.

Hinata looked up to him. "Really?"

"Yes, Asuma-sensei has been really depressed since him and Kurenai broke up" Chouji told her.

"Thanks Chouji" Hinata said getting back up to her feet.

"No problem, but we need all the help we can get. You go get your team and I will get mine" Chouji directed her.

"Thanks again Chouji. I will be sure to have a plan by then" Hinata thanked him again.

They both parted ways looking for each others teams. Shino was the easiest to find while Kiba and Akamaru were a little more difficult. While looking for Kiba, Shino helped Hinata come up with a perfect plan. One where no faults came into play.

Hinata and Shino finally found Kiba at his house cleaning his yellow stained bed sheets.

They stopped and looked directly into each others eyes.

"Do we want to know" Shino asked him.

"Screw you" Kiba warned him.

"Kiba we are going to get Kurenai and Asuma back together and we need your help" Hinata said to him in a determined voice.

"Well, I'm grounded for reasons I wish not to make public. But seeing Hinata all pumped up is something you don't see once in a while, so I will help" Kiba proudly said.

Hinata smiled at him knowing she could count on him.

Both teams met outside at a small restaurant.

Ino glared at Hinata, still sore at her from their fight earlier.

"Ino this is going to be a lot harder if you don't trust Hinata, just apologize" Shikamaru demanded her.

"She should apologize to me, she hit me first" Ino scolded him.

"You made fun of Kurenai, you deserved to be smacked" Chouji warned her.

Ino was shocked at what she just heard. Knowing her sensei was miserable without Kurenai in his life. She decided to join Hinata's side for the time being.

"Hinata how are we going to do this" Ino asked the girl.

"Don't worry its easy, all we need is to distract Fuji and get Anko to confess what really happened." Hinata told her of her plan.

"Ok but where is Anko?" Chouji asked Hinata.

"Anko is hiding in the bushes over there and will come out once Fuji has left Kurenai alone" Shino detailed the plan.

"But how are we going to get them both alone?" Ino questioned team 8.

"Kurenai and Fuji have a date tonight at this restaurant, and we will distract him and then Anko will confess." Hinata concluded her plan.

"How will we distract him?" Shikamaru asked.

"One of us will have to transform into someone else and piss him off enough to chase after us" Shino answered her.

"So who will do it?" Chouji munched his snack.

"I say Hinata, because this is her plan, right?" Ino hissed.

"Ino, that's a terrible idea, Hinata sucks" Kiba said without knowing.

Everyone stared at Kiba even Akamaru.

"I pity you really" Shikmaru looked at Hinata and Shino.

"Fine I will do it" Hinata told the group.

"You know what would piss him off more, you should go up as yourself and pour soup on his head" Chouji giggled at his idea.

"That would actually be better" Hinata shocked everyone.

Not wanting to change the plan she got up quickly and snuck up to the entrance. She signaled everyone else to come up to.

"Everyone grab food and as soon as the soup hits his head, aim and nail him with any food you pick up" Hinata whispered to them. Everyone nodded their heads and snuck into the restaurant.

Hinata looked for her teacher's table, with a quick glance she saw her teacher sitting looking really bored while her date gulped down his food. Kiba walked up behind her and gave her the soup.

"Aim for the forming bald spot on that asshole's head" Kiba commanded her.

Hinata stalked up to the table in Kurenai's blind spot.

She raised the soup up behind Fuji and stalled for a bit. Giving Kurenai a chance to look up at Hinata.

"Hinata" she yelped.

Panicking, Hinata smashed the soup on Fuji's head.

Following their orders teams 8 and 10 began throwing food at Fuji while Hinata ducked and ran back to her team.

"Little punks" Fuji growled and charged them.

"RUN" Shino yelled.

In a flash both teams were in the street running being chased by Fuji.

Kurenai still shocked at what happened could not predict Anko jumping in Fuji's seat.

"Kurenai I have something to tell you" Anko told her.

"W-What" Kurenai stuttered.

"My boyfriend and I had sex in your apartment and it was his boxer's under your bed." Anko confessed.

"Huh?" Kurenai's mouth dropped.

"So yeah I was the reason why you and Asuma broke up. Funny right" Anko nervously chuckled.

"Anko, do you realize this was the worst thing you have ever done to me since we known each other" Kurenai said with no emotion.

"I g-guess, worse then getting Hinata drunk" Anko asked her.

"A lot worse" Kurenai answered her.

"What about when I gave her one of Asuma's cigarettes?"

"You did what" Kurenai asked turning more attention to the woman in front of her.

"Look Kurenai I'm sorry, truly sorry" Anko pleaded at the woman.

"Does Asuma know about this?" Kurenai asked her.

"No" Anko answered.

"Well you should be telling him this because he believes I'm a cheater bitch" Kurenai growled at Anko.

"But Kurenai, I'm not doing this for you or Asuma" Anko crossed her arms.

"Then why are you doing this" Kurenai began to get up.

"I'm doing what's best for my little sister" Anko whispered.

"You don't have a little sister" Kurenai scolded her while walking to the door.

When she was outside Kurenai heard a voice behind her.

"I'M DOING IT FOR HINATA"

Kurenai stopped dead in her tracks. Memories of the whole mess flooded into her mind.

The fight.

Her slapping Hinata.

Waking up and not finding the child in her apartment.

Seeing the girl destroyed after she yelled at her.

"Kurenai" Anko started. "Fuji is a terrible man." This got Kurenai's attention.

"He has been torturing Hinata since you started dating" Anko yelled.

"If that was true Hinata would have told me" Kurenai tried to think it was a lie.

"She told me, she felt like a pest to you and didn't want to ruin your life anymore" Anko stepped toward Kurenai.

"Have you been blind with so much rage that you forgot that you were serving as her guardian?" Anko continued.

Kurenai had nothing to say.

"You are no better then those damn Hyuuga" Anko went up and shoved Kurenai back.

There was a silence between the two.

"Where is Hinata?" Kurenai finally asked.

"Like hell do I know" Anko hissed.

Tears foamed in her eyes.

"You know your right, I don't need your apology" Anko pushed by Kurenai.

Kurenai stood there knowing she was right.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bar**

Team 8 and 10 partied it up in the bar where Hinata had her first drunken experience.

With a job well done they celebrated not even caring if they would get in trouble later.

Hinata took it easy on the drinks not wanting her teacher to flip on her when she went back to the apartment.

Shino only had one shot and headed home for the night.

Shikamaru and Chouji had a couple of drinks and took off for home because they had training the next day.

Kiba and Ino went crazy with the drinks. While drunk, Ino said she was sorry for beating up Hinata and began to ball her eyes out afterwards. Then while hugging Hinata she past out in her arms. Leaving Hinata having to walk her home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kurenai's apartment 8:26 PM**

Kurenai sat alone in her apartment, not expecting anyone.

She sat and watched the clock change from each hour she had been sitting on the couch.

When she heard a knock on the door, Kurenai bolted up from the chair to answer it.

Only to show Asuma standing at her door soaked from the rain.

"May I come in" he smiled at her.

Kurenai nodded and stepped aside to let him through.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"I'm sorry" they said in unison.

"No I should be sorry for replacing you with that idiot Fuji" Kurenai told him.

"I should be sorry for thinking you cheated on me" Asuma said to her.

"Asuma I would be a fool to do something like that to you of all people" Kurenai held herself.

"What happened to Fuji" Asuma asked her.

"I broke up with him, Anko told me what he did to Hinata" Kurenai looked away.

Asuma walked up to her and took her in a hug. She didn't fight back and held him to her.

"Should we start over" Asuma whispered to her.

"No lets pick up where we let off before this all started" She answered him.

They both smiled and held each other more.

"Hinata" Kurenai called out.

They both looked to find Hinata trying to hide in her room.

"Um hey" Hinata blushed.

"Come here you" Kurenai waved her over.

Hinata walked up to her also soaked with her hair stuck to her forehead.

"After what I did to you. You did all this just to put me and Asuma back together." Kurenai asked the girl.

Hinata looked down and nodded.

"Thank you" Kurenai embraced the girl.

"Don't ever be afraid to tell me something" Kurenai whispered to her.

Kurenai felt her shoulder become wet. When she moved back she saw tears coming down Hinata's face.

Asuma placed his hand on her head, while Kurenai wiped her tears away.

Hinata looked up at both of them. "I don't hate you sensei" Hinata sniffed.

Kurenai hugged her again but brought Asuma down with her and hugged both of them. They sat there for an hour feeling like a real family for the first time in a while.

_It's just you and us _Kurenai thought in her head.

**So that's the end of chapter 13 hoped you all liked it. I changed the title of the chapter to fit it more. Also this is the end of part 3. Im going to work more on my fanfiction then my youtube because youtube is pissing me off. **

**I will work on this after I put up one chapter of the Last Demons.**

**Next Chapter**

**Look Who is Coming to Dinner**

**Preview**

"**Asuma I have a problem" Kurenai said to him.**

"**You're an alcoholic, your finally coming clean" He hugged her.**

"**No my dad is coming here to visit" Kurenai yelled at him.**

"**That's not so bad, I thought you were coming clean" Asuma said depressed.**

**Read to find out**


	14. Look Who is Coming to Dinner

**Ok this is the 14****th**** chapter of the story.**

**And this chapter will also be filler, with a lot of humor. Like around 6 more chapters will be the end. **

**Also I posted a poll so you guys can go vote and stuff because it's working now.**

**This chapter focuses more on Kurenai's personal life.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or other stuff**

**Part Four- My Parents**

**Chapter Fourteen **

**Look Who is Coming to Dinner**

Kurenai's spirits couldn't have been better. Her relationship with Asuma was healthier then ever. She trained her team hard, to the point where they could find an egg blindfolded while walking around the village. And she connected with Hinata, to the point where she felt they were actually mother and daughter.

Nothing was going to ruin her spirits now.

Kurenai walked through the village to the Hokage office, who had an urgent message for her.

She wasn't expecting any letters from anyone. Her mother was dead, her aunt and uncle didn't even know where she lived, her brothers and sisters were scattered across the country, and her father hasn't spoken to Kurenai since she was 9.

When she finally got to the office, the Hokage had a worried look on his face.

Which sent a panic through Kurenai's mind.

"What's the matter Lord Hokage?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, Kurenai you got a letter earlier" He spoke with a weak voice.

"Did something happen, it doesn't have to do with Hinata does it?" Kurenai stepped up to the Hokage.

"No, Hinata is fine." He answered and handed her a letter.

Kurenai sighed with relief. "It has to do with your father" The Hokage continued.

Kurenai's heart stopped.

"My f-f-father" she stuttered.

"Yes it seems your father wants to visit and speak with you Kurenai" The old man told her.

"Wait he is coming here, to Konoha?" Kurenai beginning to panic.

"What do you plan to do?" The Hokage asked her.

Kurenai couldn't answer that, she just turned from the office and started walking out.

"Kurenai . . . Kurenai!" the Hokage yelled from behind her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Streets**

"He is coming" Kurenai talked to herself.

Kurenai walked around hoping that something would hit her and wake her up from this dream.

But of course nothing did, telling her the man she did not look up to was coming to her home to talk to her.

Suddenly she hit something in front of her and fell to the ground.

"Kurenai! Sorry I didn't see you" Asuma said bending over to help her up.

"Asuma I have a problem" Kurenai said to him.

"You're an alcoholic, your finally coming clean" He hugged her.

"No my dad is coming here to visit" Kurenai yelled at him.

"That's not so bad, I thought you were coming clean" Asuma said depressed.

"I don't want to see my dad" Kurenai told him.

"Why is that?" Asuma asked her while putting out his cigarette.

"Read this" Kurenai handed him the message she received.

_Dear Kurenai,_

_I would like to speak with you because I heard some rumors about you and I'm starting to worry. Anyway I will be coming to Konoha in a few days, so try to remember me when someone shows up on your doorstep._

_From,_

_Your Father._

Asuma finished the letter and looked back up at Kurenai.

"What's so bad about this?" Asuma asked her.

"I guess a rumor about me watching over a Hyuuga started spreading" Kurenai folded her arms.

Asuma finally getting why Kurenai was upset said "Oh, what are you going to do?"

"Well first I have to learn to cook a good dinner because my dad is very anal about food. And we got to dress nice too" Kurenai listed.

"Wait, what do you mean we?" Asuma asked her.

"Well, don't you think my dad would like to meet my boyfriend" Kurenai smugly said.

"Please don't make me do this" Asuma begged her.

"I met your father, its time you met mine" Kurenai took his hand and walked him to her apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Kurenai's Apartment**

"Why does cooking have to be hard?" Kurenai wiped the sweat from her forehead after failing another roasted chicken.

"Maybe you're putting to much effort into it" Asuma suggested.

"I don't know, we are running out of time. I have to clean, make dinner, get dressed and he is going to be here soon." Kurenai grabbed her hair in distressed.

"Wait the letter said he'd give you a few days" Asuma tried to correct her.

"The letter was sent a week ago so by the time I got it, today is the day he is coming" She corrected him.

"If you're so stressed why don't you get Hinata to cook or something?" The jounin asked the woman.

"Asuma, I am not getting a 12 year old girl to cook for a person like my father" Kurenai looked dead in his eyes.

"In any case what are you going to do about Hinata" Asuma asked her.

Kurenai hid her face in her hand. "I don't know"

Then suddenly there was a crash in the living room.

"What the hell was that" Kurenai yelled.

The two adults ran to the noise in the living room, only to find a window open and a young boy on the ground.

"Shikamaru what are you doing?" Asuma questioned the boy.

Shikamaru stood up. "I lost something. My mind that's what I lost! Is this my house?"

"Oh lord see me through this" Asuma whispered to himself.

"Shikamaru you know I have a door right?" Kurenai smirked.

"I guess" Shikamaru stretched his arms behind him.

When there was a noise behind them, Kurenai shot her head around to see Hinata sneaking to her room.

"Hinata?" Kurenai called out.

Quickly Hinata spun around and leaned down on a small end table covering her right eye.

"Hey sensei, what's the matter?"

"Nothing much Hinata, what are you doing?" Kurenai asked her with a smile on her face.

"You know . . . stuff" Hinata answered Kurenai.

Kurenai walked closer to Hinata, seeing her tremble a little meant something happened that they didn't want Kurenai to know.

"What happened? Kurenai playfully asked.

"Nothing why?" Hinata gulped.

Knowing she was lying.

"What's that on your hand?" Kurenai acted all nervous.

Starting to scare Hinata, she took her hand away from her face to look at her hand. To reveal a black eye.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE, HINATA" Kurenai screamed.

". . . I tripped" Hinata lied.

"Tell the truth, was it those bullies again" Kurenai patted the eye area gently getting winces from Hinata.

"Asuma go get some ice" She instructed her boyfriend. Which made Asuma take off in a flash.

Being with Hinata for awhile, Kurenai learned some things. What the Hyuuga liked and disliked. Who she talked to and who she avoided. The things she said and the secrets she kept. When Kurenai learned Hinata was being bullied, she became pissed. Problem was she couldn't do anything about it because Hinata always kept it a secret. And crying to the Hokage wasn't going to help without getting the Hyuuga clan involved.

Asuma was back quickly with ice in hand. Kurenai took it and dabbed Hinata's eye more gentle then before. After a few seconds on finding a spot to place the ice she settled it within Hinata's hand on the eye.

"Sorry sensei" Hinata apologized.

"Don't apologize, just please don't try to keep secrets from me" Kurenai lifted her chin up to look at her.

"What's that smell?" Shikamaru interrupted them.

"It's the smell of Kurenai trying to cook" Asuma starting laughing who was joined by Shikamaru. But both ended up getting death glares from the woman.

"Just trying to lighten up the mood" Asuma calmed down.

"Its not funny Asuma, I have a thousand things I have to do in a shorten amount of time." Kurenai yelled in a frustrated tone.

"What's going on?" Hinata questioned.

"Kurenai's father is coming in a few hours and Kurenai must prepare edible food, dress nice, and figure out a way to hide you" Asuma counted on his fingers on what the red eyed woman had to do.

"If you want, I could cook the food" Hinata requested.

"I don't know Hinata" Kurenai slurred from exhaustion.

"Please, Shikamaru could help me while you could go get ready and after we're done we can leave and you can lock my door so your father wont know I stay here" Hinata told them.

"What excuse would Kurenai need to give why the door is locked?" Shikamaru asked confusedly.

"Just say the room is being fixed up and is really messy" Hinata quoted.

"I like that idea Hinata" Kurenai calmly said.

Hinata smiled.

"Alright, Hinata and Shikamaru you both cook while Asuma and I go get ready we will be back in a half an hour" Kurenai instructed them.

Then the four of them got to work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**30 minutes later**

Kurenai was dressed in a light purple kimono with her some what messy hair and make up. While Asuma was dressed in a royal blue jinbei outfit with his cleaned up beard and breath not smelling like a cigarette bud.

In the kitchen, Hinata and Shikamaru cooked up a storm. Hinata cooked a whole pot of gohan, and broiled some miso-shiru and tsukemono. She also provided some pan for the side as appetizers. For the main course, Hinata hand made Maki-zushi rolls. Using the Hosomaki type of sushi. Made out of a thin omelette, filled with small tuna and carrots.

While Hinata prepared the food, Shikamaru prepared the table. He placed 3 bowls for the rice, placed the bowls on the right, with a small bowl above both for the tsukemono. Then placed 3 plates in the center of the table for the sushi. Last but not least the chopsticks, it took him forever to find rests for the chopsticks. Then placed them in front of the silverware.

Finally the four entered the room. Kurenai and Asuma properly dressed. Hinata and Shikamaru with pots of food.

"Wow that looks good guys" Asuma proudly said.

"Hinata did most of the cooking sensei" Shikamaru placed the pot on the table.

Then the door bell rang. "He's here" Kurenai yelped.

"Calm down, answer the door and I will get Hinata and Shikamaru out." Asuma helped her.

Kurenai nodded and ran towards the door. She stopped thinking about how she hasn't seen this man since the tender age of 9.

While Asuma rushed the kids out the back window.

Kurenai took a deep breath and opened the door.

She saw the same man, but aged, standing in front of her.

"Hello Kurenai" his low voice said.

She gulped "D-Dad"

"Is this the one" a woman's voice called.

"Yes" he spoke quietly.

He had changed over the years. His once solid black hair sparked grey hairs combed back. His beard was half black and grey half shaved. His skin was a little wrinkled. He was dressed in normal clothing mostly western style clothing. And his eyes. Blood red like hers gave off the disappointment he always gave her.

"Kurenai this is my wife, Yasu" he introduced the rude woman next to him.

"W-Wife" Kurenai stuttered.

"Yes, I got remarried. This woman is your step-mother." He said again in a low voice.

"Ok, come right in" Kurenai stepped aside to let the couple in.

"Come on Kurou, let's get this over with" the woman pushed passed Kurenai.

Kurou Yuhi walked into his 6th child's house expecting a slob of a home but found it nicely put together.

"I'm impressed with this home Kurenai." Kurou turned to look at the woman.

Asuma appeared at her side. "Dad this is Asuma Sarutobi, my boyfriend" Kurenai introduced the men.

"How are you doing sir" Asuma shook his hand.

"Fine, thanks for asking" The man took his hand back.

"Who is this?" Yasu walked up to them.

"This is Kurenai's boyfriend" Kurou repeated what Kurenai said.

"Oh please young man you could of done better" Yasu addressed to Asuma.

Kurenai steamed. _This is going to be a long night _she thought in her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Streets**

"So Hinata what do you want to do?" Shikamaru asked her.

"What ever you want to do" Hinata answered him.

"Hinata, life lesson. When alone with a man never use that sentence that's how they take advantage of you" Shikamaru pointed out to her.

Hinata widened her eyes. "Um ok"

"Want to go to the bar to see if anyone is there?" Shikamaru scratched his back.

"S-Sure" Hinata agreed with him and they took off to the bar.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Apartment**

"Kurenai I'm surprised you went to all this trouble for us" Kurou told his daughter.

"Yeah" Kurenai sarcastically said.

"Itadakimasu" They said in unison.

Kurou and Yasu both took a bite before Kurenai and Asuma seeing if they would like Hinata's cooking.

Instantly both of their faces lit up.

Kurou's face formed a blush. While Yasu yelled. "My, this food is tremendous!"

Kurenai made a small smile and ate her food followed by Asuma. She was right the food was the best she ever tasted in her life.

_Thank you Hinata _Kurenai thanked in her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bar**

"Karaoke night, I thought Congo said the mic was broken" Shikamaru complained.

"I don't see anyone Shikamaru" Hinata looked around.

When someone came up behind them, grabbed then and tossed them on top of the bar.

"DRINK DRINK DRINK" the crowd cheered to them.

They were handed a bunch of shots of unknown liquor.

Hinata shot a look at Shikamaru who didn't want to be apart of it.

The crowd kept cheering, and there was probably going to be a riot if there was no drinking. So Hinata swallowed her pride and drank the liquid. The crowd roared with delight from it. Shikamaru following Hinata's example did the same thing.

But whatever that stuff was, it controlled their bodies quickly and gave into the stuff like a former drug user relapsing to a drug.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Apartment**

"So what have you been doing with your life Kurenai" Kurou asked the girl.

"I'm a ninja that's all" Kurenai bitterly said.

"That's just a waste of life" Yasu remarked.

"Excuse me" Kurenai said through her teeth.

"Well it's the truth, you fight people you don't know for little paid and get killed" Yasu laughed.

"Yasu is right Kurenai, no one in our family was a ninja" Kurou explained to Kurenai.

"What family" Kurenai muttered quietly.

"What was that" Kurou asked her.

"Nothing" She told him.

"I hear you adopted a child" Yasu stuffed her face.

"That is not true, where did you here that" Kurenai lied.

"Your uncle and aunt told me you stopped by there a few months ago with a child" Kurou narrowed his eyes at her.

"That was my student, I'm a jounin instructor to a team of three" Kurenai told him.

"So is that them in that picture back there" Yasu pointed with her chopsticks.

"Yes" Kurenai swirled her food around.

"You're training a Hyuuga? Lucky you I bet she is a spoiled brat who gets everything" Yasu laughed. Not knowing that Kurenai was ready to silt her troat.

"Um so what brings you guys up here" Asuma tried to take control of the situation.

"I just wanted to see if that adoption rumor was true. Wouldn't want my daughter taking care of some child" Kurenai's father protested.

"Wait what" Kurenai could feel her heart stop.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bar**

Hinata and Shikamaru clicked their glasses and started chugging their drinks. While everyone around them were cheering and betting who would win.

Of course being experience Hinata killed Shikamaru in the drinking games. Though Hinata was tipsy, she felt weird being at a bar without her teacher or jounin friends. It was just her and Shikamaru drinking unknown sake.

"Another round?" Hinata asked the boy with her.

"I don't know what time is it?" Shikamaru slurred.

Hinata dumbly looked on the cash register for the time.

"Holy crap its 25 past 24" Hinata slurred tiredly.

Hinata and Shikamaru laid on the table too tired from drinking to do anything else.

_I wonder how sensei is doing _Hinata said in her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Apartment**

"What do you mean by that" Kurenai questioned him.

"Well one, you're just like your mother, irresponsible, a drunk, and unpredictable." Kurou hissed through his teeth.

Kurenai knew the bond between her father and her were broken years ago. But why does it hurt so much now even when he doesn't mean anything to her.

"Shows what you know" Kurenai spit at him.

"You watch your mouth young lady or you will get the horns" Kurou told her.

"Don't talk to me like my 5" Kurenai said with venom.

Asuma felt really uncomfortable now, he couldn't help his girlfriend because he didn't know the situation that well. Why did she hate him so much?

"You know you're full of shi-"Kurenai was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I will get that" Kurenai excused herself.

She walked quickly to the door, only to open it to an annoyed Gai holding two disoriented children.

"Found them drinking in my backyard, their your problem now" Gai sent them to her.

"Sensei I smoked the wrong end of a cigarette" Hinata laughed loudly with a blush on her face.

"Oh Kami. Why" Kurenai prayed her father wouldn't turn the corner.

Which he did, along with Asuma and Yasu.

"Kurenai why is your student here?" Kurou asked.

"Um" The words were caught in her throat.

"Well the boy is my student, so I will just take him to his house. It was nice meeting you people." Asuma said his good-byes and took the drunken boy home.

"Alright Kurenai I want the truth why is this girl here?" Kurou went into Kurenai's view.

"She is under my care until her father claims her" Kurenai truthfully said.

"Why would you do something like this" He crossed his arms.

"She needed me" Kurenai yelled at him.

"What kind of mother figure lets their child get drunk" Kurou scolded his daughter.

"Oh what do you know?" Kurenai defended herself.

"I know, because I'm your father" The man yelled back at her.

"Not for the past 20 years you haven't" Kurenai eyes started to become wet.

"I don't mean to intrude but sensei is there a bathroom around for me to destroy?" Hinata rubbed her eyes.

"By _your_ room Hinata" Kurenai said still looking at her father.

"Okay" Hinata quickly ran to the bathroom and puked up all the sake she drank earlier.

"Oh my" Yasu followed behind.

"Should of known this would happen" Kurou covered his face with his hand with disappointment.

"Why do you even care?" Kurenai repeated.

"Like I said before I am your father and I should know about your decisions" He yelled at her.

"Really? You should know?" Kurenai questioned him.

"Yes" he yelled at her.

"Here's a problem you don't know me" Kurenai pointed out.

"I know everything about you" Kurou said.

"Oh you do? Do you even know mom is dead?" Kurenai hissed at him.

Kurou stopped. "W-What"

"Yup, it's an amazing what years of drinking can do to a person. It's your fault she is dead!" Kurenai yelled.

"How?" Kurou asked.

"Maybe the years of hitting and picking on her made her go that way" Kurenai excused him.

Kurou was at a loss of words.

"You abandoned mom with 7 kids to raise. I felt such a bother to mom, that I left the house when I was 17 years old. Could you imagine how that felt? Leaving someone you love behind. "Kurenai blamed him.

"I didn't know what you went through after I left" Kurou said with no emotion.

"You bring my parenting up to question, where you have no right to talk" Kurenai continued.

"You're right" Kurou finished.

Kurenai still had fume in her body.

"If that's the way you feel, I guess we should go our separate ways." He said.

"Fine" Kurenai snapped.

"Gochisosama deshita" Kurou bowed to his daughter knowing he will never see her again.

"Yasu lets go" he yelled to the back.

She emerged running after her husband. And the man Kurenai waited to see again was once again gone.

Kurenai leaned against the wall. Beginning to sob.

Vomiting sounds came from the bathroom. "Oh my Kami, I just puked up raman I ate last week" Hinata moaned loudly from the bathroom.

Kurenai took a huge sigh and walked back to help Hinata.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hokage Mountain**

"How are you feeling Hinata?" Kurenai asked Hinata.

"I'm ok now" Hinata rubbed her stomach.

They both sat on the Hokage Mountain waiting for the fireworks show to start.

"So how did it go?" Hinata asked.

"Not really good" Kurenai said.

"What happened?" Hinata turned her attention to her.

"We both decided to not see each other again" She told the girl.

"Why is that, I couldn't imagine that happening" Hinata weakly said.

"My dad wasn't a good person Hinata. He was the reason my mother is dead" Kurenai clutched her clothes tightly.

"No offense sensei, but from what you told me your mother had issues. If she had really bad problems you and your family should have gotten her help. So you should take some of the blame too." Hinata told her.

"You have a point. But it's just" Kurenai paused. "He called me a bad parent, when he had no room to speak on what he had done"

"Well, he just thinks you would become him. In my opinion, you would be fun to have as a mom" Hinata smiled at Kurenai.

"You would be fun to have as a daughter" Kurenai ruffled Hinata's hair.

"Hey ladies hope I'm not disturbing anything" a voice called from behind.

"No you're late though" Kurenai turned to him.

Asuma took a seat next to Kurenai and placed his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"So Hinata you look better then you did before" Asuma chuckled at the girl.

"Yeah puking helps after drinking" Hinata giggled.

The three of them sat there when the fireworks started.

Kurenai looked from the fireworks to Asuma then to Hinata. She had no regrets on what she had done in the past. Whether it was leaving her home behind. Having feelings for Asuma. Or taking in her student not even bringing up what kind of parent she would be.

But she did know. She wouldn't change anything.

Kurenai now had her own little family to take care of.

**So yeah that was chapter 14. Took me forever to write. I went a lot of Japanese in this too. So I hoped you guys liked it. Next part will be the Chunin exams so everyone be prepared for it.**

**Japanese translations **

**Gohan – rice**

**Itadakimasu**** – I receive**

**Kurou – ninth child**

**Yasu – assertive child**

**Sake – alcohol beverage **

**Kami – God**

**Gochisosama deshita**

**Tsukemono – pickles**

**Jinbei – formal guy outfit**

**Next Chapter**

**The Chunin Exams**

**Preview**

"**Hinata what would you say if you were to become a Chunin now" Kurenai asked the girl.**

**Hinata started laughing out loud.**

**Making Kurenai glare.**

**Hinata stopped laughing "You were serious?" **


	15. The Chunin Exams: Chance

**FINALLY, I get to work on this story. Sorry for taking forever. But I started a new story that I had a lot of ideas for and wanted to get it out before working on this one. I will write two chapters then go back to working on Music of Love. If you haven't read it yet. GO READ IT. If you don't want to go read it, its k. **

**I hope you guys loved the Chunin exam arc. Because it's going to be told all over again except from Team 8's point of view and not Team 7. This part of the story will last 4 chapters, and I will stick to that even if I have to make each chapter 100 pages. JK. Or am I?**

**ALSO I MADE A MISTAKE A FEW CHAPTERS BACK. Hinata moved into the apartment in May. And in the 10****th**** chapter I think which is set in October. It says 5 months it was suppose to be 6 months. Sorry about that. **

**Ok im getting off topic. I will go on with the story.**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Naruto. If I did I would have let HINATA KICK PAIN'S ASS BACK TO RAINY LAND.**

**Part Five- Chunin Exams**

**Chapter 15**

**The Chunin Exams: Chance**

Kurenai was called down to the Hokage mansion for a quick meeting. November the best month for dinnertime and also marked the 7th month of Hinata moving in with Kurenai. They both loved living with each other. One, Kurenai never scolded Hinata when she messed up in training. Two, treated her like a real daughter. And three, Kurenai gave Hinata the gift of a mother figure to look up to. Sure during those months they had some ups and downs. But they managed to pull through in the end.

But once again, the teacher and student would surely not be prepared for their next challenge ahead . . .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meeting**

"Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai which of your students would you like to nominate for the Chunin exams." The third asked the three of them in an uncomfortable crowded room.

Kurenai was stunned. "Our students, Hinata taking the exams" She thought in her head.

Just images of Hinata possibly getting killed from these stupid tests just to move on up in the ninja ranks made Kurenai's stomach twist. Sure Kiba and Shino would survive but Hinata was far behind in the process of becoming a killer ninja. The girl cries when Kurenai vacuums up the dust bunnies.

Kurenai lost track of time when the attention was turned to her for her nomination.

Of course being who she is, she didn't realize who she picked.

"I nominate Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Hinata Hyuuga" Kurenai called out.

She mentally smacked herself for nominating Hinata. Face it, she wasn't ready but this event was going to happen, and it was better to happen under Kurenai's care then the Hyuuga care.

As quickly as it started, the meeting was over. With the Hokage filing the papers for the exams and sealing Hinata's fate along with it.

Kurenai walked in a daze out of the building. Deep in thought with her choice.

_Hinata wasn't ready for this_ Kurenai thought to herself.

The jounin returned to the training field she left her students before the meeting was called.

Kiba was training Akamaru, Shino collecting bugs, and Hinata . . . staring at flowers and butterflies. Wow, that would surely scare her enemy to death.

"Kiba and Shino may I talk to you for a minute."

Kiba and Shino stopped what they were doing and walked to their teacher. Hinata stood puzzled on what Kurenai had to say to them without her.

When they were a good distance away from the Hyuuga, Kurenai began to speak again.

"Ok, I just came back from a meeting and I nominated you guys for the up coming Chunin exams." Kurenai handed them their certificates.

"SWEET" Kiba yelled.

Shino looked down at his paper then back up at his teacher. "What about Hinata?"

Kurenai looked over at Hinata who was struggling with her stance against a tree.

"In order for you and Kiba to be apart of the exams Hinata would have to participate as well." Kurenai became silent for a second. "But I don't want her to do it."

"How come, she is strong enough. She's a Hyuuga" Kiba told Kurenai.

"Hinata lacks confidence which you need to survive these tests" Kurenai snapped at him.

Kiba was taking back by this. For once had nothing to say.

"I know you don't want to hear this, but it's the truth. I don't want to get a letter telling me that my students were killed in these retarded exams." Kurenai told her boys.

"Then we could watch her" Shino quietly said.

"If only that were simple. You know how she is, when she messes up even a little . . . " Kurenai stopped in mid sentence, remembering all the times the girl screwed up.

"I will talk to her. For now, I want you two to go home and talk this over with your parents." Kurenai instructed them.

They both nodded, Shino walked away. While Kiba whistled for Akamaru and ran to his house.

Hinata and Kurenai were the only ones left on the training field.

Kurenai took a deep breath and walked towards the girl lying on the ground.

"Hinata" Kurenai said sharply.

Hinata quickly scrambled into a sitting up position.

"I need to talk to you" Kurenai took a seat next to Hinata.

"About what?" The girl questioned her teacher.

Kurenai didn't know where to start. Telling a girl she was not fit to be apart of the Chunin exams was hard enough. But telling her she had to do it was worse.

"Sensei" Hinata got her teacher's attention.

Kurenai just came out with it.

"Hinata what would you say if you were to become a Chunin now" Kurenai asked the girl.

Hinata started laughing out loud.

Making Kurenai glare.

Hinata stopped laughing "You were serious?"

"What's so funny?" Kurenai bitterly asked her.

Hinata now stared wide eyed at her teacher. She did the only thing when she became nervous. Pointing her fingers together, which pissed everyone around her off. It showed weakness. "Sorry sensei, it's just me a Chunin? We both know I would never survive that type of environment. I would get rocked in the first round." Hinata insisted.

Kurenai could not believe her ears. Hinata was putting herself down.

"This is why your father kicked you out. You run away from your problems instead of facing them head on. You need confidence" Kurenai lectured the girl.

"Do you think I can do it?" Hinata asked her teacher.

"Only if you believe in yourself" The woman answered her.

Hinata sighed and went into deep thought.

_I am sure as hell not ready to take these exams. Shino and Kiba would be more suited for them. But it would be nice to know what would happen if I declined. _Hinata thought in her head.

"S-Sensei what would happen to Kiba and Shino if I didn't chose to participate?" Hinata asked.

Kurenai sighed. "They wouldn't be allowed to take the tests. Because the whole team must be apart of it" Kurenai wished she didn't just say that.

_If I say no, Kiba and Shino would probably be mad at me for ruining their chances of being promoted. At least I could try; maybe this could help me change. _Hinata came to a decision.

"I will take the exams." The girl told her teacher.

"Hinata your not doing this just so Kiba and Shino can take the tests are you?" Kurenai became suspicious.

Hinata quickly shook her head, trying to cover up the lie.

Kurenai was going to tell the girl no but was cut off.

"Will you train me?" Hinata blurted out.

"Huh?" the red eyed woman questioned.

"Will you help me prepare. I promise I won't slack off. Or be useless." Hinata pleaded.

Kurenai hung her head. Though she knew Hinata was strong, she was no where prepared for these tests.

"Please just give me a chance" Hinata begged her teacher.

Kurenai knew if she held Hinata back, she would be no better then her father. But she gave Hinata something her family never given her. A chance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Training**

Kurenai and Hinata practiced their taijutsu on each other with Hinata leaving wide openings for Kurenai to slip through.

"Hinata your stance is off, keep your legs a little closer" Kurenai instructed her student.

Hinata was beyond frustrated, but said noting. No matter what she did, she was either going too slow, had no balance, or leaving the defense open.

They both continued for about an hour before Kurenai asked for a break. Hinata refused to rest until she perfected her stance, so she decided to work on her fighting on the padded tree. Kurenai sat off to the side to recover her stamina. She watched the small girl fighting the tree.

"How is she still moving?" Kurenai asked herself.

Hinata continued pounding on the tree with all her might when she felt a kick to the face.

She landed 15 feet from where she stood and hit the ground hard. She looked up to see a Rain ninja that must have arrived to participate in the Chunin Exams. Hinata panicked, she wasn't ready to fight.

The ninja began to walk closer to her bringing his hands up to create another jutsu.

Hinata could only watch in horror on what was about to happen to her, when . . .

The enemy ninja was kicked into the air and away from Hinata. She looked in his place to find her teacher with a pissed off expression.

"Stay away from her" Kurenai yelled with venom.

The ninja began to back away from the site. Obliviously terrified of the woman's presence.

"If you come near her again . . . I WILL KILL YOU" Kurenai screamed at him.

The man ran away quickly and the field became quiet. So quiet that Kurenai could hear Hinata's breaths from behind her.

Kurenai turned to her.

"Hinata . . . "

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Rooftop**

It had grown to later in the night. The full moon glared down over Konoha giving it some source of light since all the lights were off in the village.

Kakashi Hatake sat alone on a rooftop looking out to the rest of the village. When a rain ninja appeared next to him.

"How did it go?" Kakashi asked the man.

A small pop noise was heard and a cloud of smoke emerged and Iruka Umino stood in place.

"They all did well" Iruka concluded.

"Told you" Kakashi smirked.

"Yes, but still I don't think they are ready to become Chunin." Iruka confessed.

"Well they aren't your students anymore; they are mine, Asuma's, and Kurenai's." Kakashi told him.

"About that, there is one student I think should definitely not take the exams" Iruka said in a warning tone.

"Let me guess, Naruto?" Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"No Kurenai's student. Hinata Hyuuga" he said.

"What's the matter?" Kakashi sighed.

"Hinata froze up when I attacked her. I didn't even hit her hard enough, I just smacked her to the ground and then Kurenai kicked me in the head, saying she would kill me if I ever went near Hinata again. But that's not the point. She will be killed in these exams" Iruka complained to him.

"Are me and Kurenai the only ones that have faith in this girl?" Kakashi rested his head on his hand.

"Look I feel-"he was cut off.

"Iruka, have faith in the girl. I know it's hard to believe, looking at her records from the academy. Hinata did extremely well on all of her exams. Passed her graduation tests on her first try without any trouble at all." Iruka didn't let him finish his lecture.

"You didn't have Hinata as a student. She struggled with her taijutsu; she was picked on a lot by the other girls, and lacked with teamwork." Iruka yelled to him.

"So?" Kakashi questioned him.

"So? Let's see in the exams she will be crushed because of her struggling up close fighting, she will be pushed around by other ninja by getting in her head quicker, and she has trouble with working with other people because she fears of failing. Is that something to say so about?" Iruka scolded him.

Kakashi sighed. "Iruka, Hinata is Kurenai's student. Who _is___taking the exams with or without your decision. People change over time and she will change. As for Kurenai, I suggest you don't pull the "attacking the student to see if they are ready" skit because Kurenai is like a freaking mother bear. Mess with one of her cubs and she will tare you apart." Kakashi ended their conversation and jumped off the rooftop.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Outside Konoha**

Since Hinata was attacked by the enemy ninja. Kurenai took her outside of Konoha for training where they wouldn't be disturbed.

Though it was close to midnight and Hinata's desire to become stronger had worn Kurenai out. The woman slept on the side, while Hinata continued to practice her stance.

"I have only one week to prefect this stance. If I just try and train nonstop maybe I will stand some chance." Hinata said in her mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**3 days later**

Hinata would fall asleep around 1 in the morning from lack of chakra. Then would wake up around 5 to resume training.

For her training today, Anko would have a practice match with her.

They both walked up to each other and bowed. The match didn't go 3 seconds when Anko shot her snakes out from her sleeves out towards Hinata.

Hinata dove out of the way only for the snakes to turn and wrapped around her ankle. Dragging Hinata across the ground to Anko.

When the Hyuuga reached her. Anko stepped on Hinata's neck getting the girls attention.

"If you can't survive 1 minute with me, you are not going to survive these exams." Anko hissed at the girl.

"A-Anko?" Hinata stuttered.

"Trust me; these exams are not for the weak. I have seen people die trying to get promoted." Anko tried to block the bad memories from her head.

"I can try" Hinata desperately tried to regain her confidence.

Anko got close to Hinata's face. "You will die, take my advice. Don't take the exams." Anko's snakes released Hinata's ankle and slid into her sleeve. Anko gave Hinata one last warning look and began to walk away.

Hinata sat by herself in the middle of the forest.

_She is right. Who am I kidding? I can't be a Chunin, hell I can't even be a Genin properly. _Hinata thought in her head.

_Hinata you will never become a ninja with that type of stance_ Hinata began hearing her clan's insults.

_Why can't you do anything right?_

_You're not fit to run this clan_

_Do what you want with her; I have no need for her_

All the chaos going on, Hinata began to realize everyone around her was becoming her father. Putting her down, telling her goals and dreams were useless when you're weak. The sickest part was, Hinata could see the doubt in her own teacher's eyes.

Hinata got up slowly and began her descent back to the village.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Village**

Hinata found her way back to the village. It was busy preparing for the upcoming exams. Foreign ninja walked around, new shops opened up, and the place was more crowded.

Hinata found an empty table by her favorite tea shop and sat down.

Thoughts clouded her head. Hinata pulled out her nomination sheet and stared at it.

"Hinata?" A small voice called to her.

Hinata looked up to find Hanabi Hyuuga, her former sister.

"Hanabi what are you doing here?" Hinata asked the girl.

"Father is doing some business in the shop over there" Hanabi turned to the shop across the street.

"Oh" Hinata said.

"Neji is taking the Chunin exams this year. Will you be joining him?" the 7 year old asked.

"No" Hinata answered her.

"Why is that?" Hanabi asked her older sister.

"Because . . . "Hinata needed to choose her words carefully. "Because I am not ready."

"Well-"Hanabi heard a voice behind her.

"Hanabi! We are leaving" Hiashi commanded from behind her.

Hanabi turned to her father, and then turned her head back to an empty seat in front of her.

"What's the matter?" Hiashi asked.

"Nothing" Hanabi said in a no emotional voice.

Hinata ran away from her father and sister. She didn't need her father's disappointment in front of Hanabi.

Hinata walked down the street walking past Ino's family flower shop.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino's voice called out.

"Oh, hello Ino" Hinata answered her.

"I heard you were taking the Chunin Exams" Ino proudly said.

"No, I'm not taking it" Hinata couldn't meet her eyes.

"What, why?" Ino yelled to her.

"Because I'm weak and will just be in the way" Hinata cried to her.

"Just because everyone is telling you, you can't win doesn't make them right. You're the underdog Hinata." Ino pointed out.

"Underdog?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, it means people don't expect you to win. And underdogs always come out on top" Ino explained to her.

"Funny, but its not true" Hinata sadly said.

"What about Kiba and Shino?"

Hinata stopped. That's true if she didn't take the tests with her team, Kiba and Shino wouldn't be allowed to take it either.

"I don't know? But I have to go" Hinata started to back away.

"Whatever you do Hinata. Remember I have faith in you" Ino yelled to her down the street.

"Kiba and Shino would probably be mad at me for refusing the exams. What should I do? I'm too weak and wouldn't stand a chance" Hinata thought to herself.

"SHUT UP BAKA" she heard in the distance.

Hinata ran to the loud voice, she peaked around the corner and saw the members of Team 7 having an argument.

"Naruto you wont survive these exams, me and Sakura would end up carrying you around" Sasuke said with an annoyed look.

"Oh really don't underestimate me, I believe with hard work and the right training, you can do anything. I'm taking the exam and will pass easily. Because I'm going to be the next Hokage!" Naruto yelled at his teammates.

"Oh Naruto. If I only had your confidence" Hinata blushed.

She began to walk away but accidentally clipped someone's shoulder with her own.

"Hey!" the voice screamed at her.

Her blood froze when she remembered the person who the voice belong to.

"Aren't you going to turn around" the voice demanded.

"U-Um I'm sorry Neji I didn't see you" Hinata turned to face her cousin.

"Just another reason why you can't be a Hyuuga." He hissed at her.

Neji cornered her against the wall.

"Look Neji, I'm sorry what my father did to you" Hinata pleaded.

"You got that right" Neji pulled back and went to smash Hinata's face with a palm full of chakra.

But Hinata ducked before it came into contact and went into the wall trapping Neji's hand.

The girl slipped out from Neji's grasp and crawled under his legs and made a run for it.

"HEY GET BACK HERE" Neji yelled trying to free his hand.

Hinata ran through the streets of Konoha trying to get out of the Byakugan range. She ran out of the village to the training grounds her teacher left her.

"That was close" Hinata wheezed.

Hinata sat down in the open field trying to catch her breath.

"Hanabi said Neji will be in the exams. If he catches me there he will kill me on site" Hinata talked to herself.

"But what Naruto said, was really inspiring" she also said.

"Maybe he is right. Training and hard work do help people get to places" Hinata blushed. Hinata got back up and began to get to work training.

"I will change" Hinata said out loud.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Night before exams**

Kurenai ran to the training grounds to find Hinata. The girl never returned home since she dropped her off.

"Hinata, what have you been up to?" Kurenai asked herself.

When the woman arrived on the scene. She found trees with holes in them, chakra was everywhere in the air, and a small girl sleeping on the ground.

"Hinata!" Kurenai yelled to her.

The girl did not move. Kurenai ran to her side and saw Hinata's hands were burned from the chakra she poured out from training. She had sweat all over her face and her clothes and skin were covered in dirt.

Kurenai sighed and lifted the Hyuuga off the ground to take back to the apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next day**

Hinata awoke with bandages around her hands and found herself in new clothes.

She also smelled smoke and ran to the kitchen to see Kurenai trying to cook.

"Sensei?" Hinata called out.

"Oi Hinata, I was just trying to cook breakfast. But problem is I suck at cooking." Kurenai threw her cooking mitts on the counter.

Hinata took a seat at the table and began to unwind her bandages.

"Hinata leave those on, your hands are burned" Kurenai tried to stop her.

"I'm fine sensei, when are we leaving?" Hinata asked her.

"I don't know. Are you sure you want to do this. I will not think less of you if you choose to stop now." Kurenai told her.

"No, I want to do this. I want to change" Hinata determinedly said.

"Not all change is good Hinata." Kurenai said to her.

"Sensei please" Hinata looked up at her.

"I know Hinata, but this chance could be your last" Kurenai said sadly.

"No, please believe in me" Hinata begged her.

Kurenai brought her head up and looked at the girl in front of her.

"When did you get so confident" Kurenai smirked.

"I have been training for a week, and a lot can happen in a week" Hinata told her.

Kurenai nodded. "Ok Hinata, I believe in you"

**Ok that took FOREVER TO WRITE, also shitty but I don't care.**

**Mostly because I lost a lot of motivation for this chapter, but the next few chapters should come quicker. I will write one more chapter, and then go back to Music of Love. Look at my profile for updates. **

**PEACE OUT**

**Next chapter**

**Chunin Exams: Test One**

**Preview**

"**Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino, I never thought you guys would be taking these exams so soon" Kurenai smiled at them.**

"**Don't worry sensei, we will be fine" Kiba laughed.**

"**I know, but I can't help but worry" Kurenai laughed a little also.**

"**Remember guys for the first test just take it easy and stay calm" Kurenai gave the hints to them.**

"**Sensei we should go" Shino said.**

"**Alright go quickly" Kurenai waved them off.**

**Kiba and Shino went ahead, Hinata walked slowly and turned back at her teacher. **

"**Will this be the last time I see her?" Hinata thought in her head.**

**READ TO FIND OUT. **


	16. The Chunin Exams: Test One

**So here is another chapter for Living Together. I have been very busy lately with my school work and skateboarding with friends. Sorry for making you all wait. Also last chapter didn't really do so good, but oh well what are you going to do besides gouging your eyes out after reading it. But that would be very painful. **

**And I will go back to writing Music of Love after finishing this chapter, so yeah sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any other stuff relating to Naruto. If I did cheese would rain from the heavens'.**

**Part Five – Chunin Exams**

**Chapter 16**

**Chunin Exams: Test One**

Kurenai and Hinata walked silently to meet up with Kiba and Shino for the first round of the exams.

Kurenai looked at the girl from the corner of her eyes. She saw a young girl wanting to change but was putting herself at risk in doing so.

She sighed deeply. "Hinata-"Kurenai was cut off.

"SENSEI, OVER HERE" Kiba yelled. Him and Shino ran up to the two girls. "So are you guys ready?" Kiba asked them.

"Of course Kiba, lets go" Kurenai instructed her team to follow her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Building A/N I know creative name right?**

Kurenai walked her students to the doors leading to their first test. Unknowing to Kurenai she wasn't suppose to guide her students all the way to the doors. Then she stopped and turned to her students.

"Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino, I never thought you guys would be taking these exams so soon" Kurenai smiled at them.

"Don't worry sensei, we will be fine" Kiba laughed.

"I know, but I can't help but worry" Kurenai laughed a little also.

"Remember guys for the first test just take it easy and stay calm" Kurenai gave the hints to them.

"Sensei we should go" Shino said.

"Alright go quickly" Kurenai waved them off.

Kiba and Shino went ahead, Hinata walked slowly and turned back at her teacher.

"Will this be the last time I see her?" Hinata thought in her head.

"You will be fine Hinata" Kurenai smiled warmly at her.

Hinata nodded slowly and quickly ran to catch up to her teammates. The doors to the room swallowed her students and she was left alone in the hallway.

"Be safe" she whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jounin Center**

"Do you guys think they will make it?" Asuma asked Kakashi.

"If they don't lose their cool, then yes" Kakashi turned the page in his book that he was reading.

"With Ibiki hosting the first exam, you know some people are going to be checking into the mental hospital." Asuma took a drag on his cigarette.

Kurenai choked on her drink.

"Yeah, remember last time when 10 kids were emitted into the hospital after 15 minutes the test started." Kakashi pointed out.

Kurenai shook her head in disbelief. "You don't think none of our kids will have trouble?"

"Maybe, they say you show your true colors in the face of stress and danger." Asuma told her.

Kurenai ran her hand through her hair in distress. "_Hinata, what are you doing" _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Test**

Hinata sat in her seat as a nervous wreck. She was no where near her teammates for emotional support. But she was sitting next to Naruto Uzumaki, her crush.

She wanted to reach out and talk to him, but she knew if she started talking to Naruto then she would lose focus for why she was here. Yet it was so tempting maybe just a little . . .

"Um Naruto" she whispered to him softly to get his attention.

"Oh hey Hinata, I didn't see you there" Naruto said back to her.

"I just wanted to wish you luck and everything" Hinata told him.

"Oh thanks, good luck to you too" Naruto answered her.

_He said good luck to me . . . wow I really need help _Hinata thought to herself.

"Ok we are started the test now. Rules are no talking. You have until 3 to finish the test. NO CHEATING. And after 3 the final question will be given. Any questions?" Ibiki yelled at the class.

Hinata was a little nervous, not so much the cheating or the talking and even the time limit. But the last question really got her. These questions looked really challenging, so what was the point of another question. _Was this the reason why sensei didn't want me taking the exam? No, this wouldn't make me lose my mind that quickly. How could this be hard though? _Hinata thought hard on what her sensei said to her in the past week.

**10 minutes later**

Hinata still sat trying to think what Kurenai said to her.

The only thing that could help her was what her teacher said to her before entering the room.

_Remember guys for the first test just take it easy and stay calm_

Was that a hint? Maybe if she just relaxed and paid attention to the questions she would be ok.

Hinata became determined to past this first exam, so she got right on with her test quickly doing the math in her head. "Kind of easy when you break it down" Hinata said in her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N Yeah I'm just going to skip ahead to the end of the test. I am really lazy right now. Sorry**

**Hours later**

"SENSEI, WE PASSED" Kiba yelled at his teacher.

"Congratulations you guys" Kurenai said to them.

"It was really easy, I bet you were worried" Kiba placed his fists on his waist.

"Just a little. So you guys have to go tomorrow for the second one."

"Yes, we must report there, at noon" Shino told her.

"You guys want me to walk you there?" Kurenai asked them.

"No thanks sensei, we are not little kids." Kiba laughed.

"Wow, I never realized where the time went" Kurenai giggled a little.

"Well I have to get home to tell the folks, see you guys tomorrow" Kiba waved while running home.

Shino nodded and walked to his home.

Leaving Kurenai and Hinata in complete silence.

"So how was it?" Kurenai asked her.

"Very stressful, with people watching you" Hinata answered her.

"Well remember that's life, everyone is watching you" Kurenai said to her.

"W-What" Hinata stuttered.

"Its nothing, it's just a joke I once played on Anko. I told her she was being watched, and she locked herself in her house with paper bombs, kunai and other weapons. She was very pissed when I told her the truth." Kurenai laughed at the memory.

Hinata joined her in her laughing time.

"Come on, I bet you are tired." Kurenai gently pulled the girl to the apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Night**

Hinata sat in the kitchen alone in the middle of the night. It was around midnight, and she should be sleeping for the second part of the exam. But found that she was still excited from today to go to sleep. She sipped her tea thinking about how she and Naruto talked in the exams, and how he stopped her from getting in trouble with the exam proctors for cheating. Hinata happily sighed.

"Are you still up?" Kurenai walked into the room.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep" Hinata sipped her tea.

"Still nervous from today I see" Kurenai said while getting milk out of the fridge to drink.

"I guess" Hinata said nervously.

"It's your adrenaline it will go away" Kurenai took a drink.

There was a moment of silence.

"Sensei when did you take your first chunin exams?" Hinata asked her.

"Well, I came to the village when I was 17. Was in night academy for 1 year. Served for about 3 years before being able to participate. I was 21, but I failed my first try and had to retake it, but I passed on the second try." Kurenai explained.

"Why did you fail?"

"Because I got my ass kicked in the third round" Kurenai said dead serious.

"Ok" Hinata whispered.

Another moment of silence, something both girls hated.

"Hinata, I'm proud that you stood your ground today." Kurenai told her.

"Thank you sensei." Hinata bowed a little.

"I told you, you don't have to be formal while we live together" Kurenai told her.

"Sorry." Hinata whispered.

Kurenai sighed. This girl was a piece of work.

"I like living here" Hinata said.

Kurenai's head shot up. "Really?"

Hinata nodded.

"Wow, its just a lot of stuff has gone down since you moved in." Kurenai said in surprise.

"Yeah, it's better living here then the Hyuuga compound." Hinata said sadly.

"Hinata-"Kurenai was at a loss of words.

"I know I will have to go back someday, but it will be hard going back" Hinata finished her tea.

Kurenai couldn't take it.

"Hinata, if you wanted I could talk to the Hokage about your future custody." Kurenai blurted out.

"R-Really?" Hinata asked her.

Kurenai smiled and nodded.

"Thanks mom-"Hinata caught herself.

"What?" Kurenai was stumped.

"Nothing sorry. I will see you in the morning" Hinata ran to her room and closed the door.

"What was that? Is sensei really becoming my mother?" Hinata asked herself while crawling into bed.

"Well I guess, if the Hokage lets us." Hinata's eyes began to close.

_Then she would be my new mom . . . _

**OK, IM TIRED. IM BUSY AND THERE ARE LIKE 4 MORE CHAPTERS UNTIL THE STORY IS OVER.**

**The ending is a small spoiler for the last part of the story. The next two chapters will come later hopefully. But anyway PEACE OUT.**

**Next Chapter: **

**Chunin Exam: Faith**

**Preview:**

"**Hokage, I was wondering if we could talk about Hinata's custody." Kurenai asked him.**

"**Sure Kurenai is something the matter?" The old man said.**

"**Well, I was just thinking about how the Hyuuga have not brought up any paperwork for claiming her." Kurenai tried to put it in a nice way.**

"**Are you trying to tell me you want to adopt Hinata?" The Hokage smirked.**

**There was a thick silence between them, when Kurenai finally spoke up.**

"**Yes"**

**Read to find out**


	17. The Chunin Exams: Fear

**OK, so it's been a long while since I updated this story. And I have been working with my Music of Love story, but because I'm so close to finishing this story I wanted to work on it and finish it up so I can go back to my other fics.**

**Anyway there are like 4 chapters including this one till the story is over. I know bummer. But anyway onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or the other characters. ****(belongs to Masashi Kishimoto).**

**Part Five- Chunin Exams**

**Chapter 17**

**The Chunin Exams: Fear**

Hinata awoke from a loud bang coming from the kitchen, followed by a stampede of swears that belonged to her teacher. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran to the noise.

"Something the matter sensei?" Hinata got there to find her teammate crashed on the floor.

"You guys never woke up and we are going to be late for the second exam" Kiba hollered at his teacher.

"I wouldn't let you guys ever be late; the exams don't even start for another 9 HOURS!" Kurenai yelled back at him.

Kiba looked up at the clock which read 2:15 AM.

"Oh sorry" Kiba rubbed this hair.

Kurenai sighed at the boy.

"You guys mind if I crash here till exams" Kiba asked.

"No, go home and get prepared" Kurenai ordered him.

"Hinata have my back here" He begged the sleepily girl.

"I don't know Kiba, this isn't my house" Hinata said in a daze.

The remark stung Kurenai a little.

Akamaru jumped off of Kiba's head and ran up to Hinata. He pawed at her leg, telling her to let him stay.

"Aw, alright then. Akamaru can stay, Kiba go home" Kurenai said in a stern voice.

"But" Kiba was shocked.

"Good-bye" Kurenai closed the door on him.

"Sorry about that Hinata" Kurenai turned to meet the girl but found an empty room.

The woman walked to the girl's room and found her back under the covers with the tiny puppy.

She smiled and quietly walked up the bed.

"After all this time and you still don't think this is your house" Kurenai whispered to the young girl.

Hinata didn't speak; she just made a deep sigh indicating that she was out cold for the night.

Kurenai pulled her sheets up to her shoulders since they were falling off the bed.

Then kissed her two fingers and gently touched Hinata's forehead with them. "Good night Hinata" Kurenai said in a motherly tone.

She soon walked out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"What am I going to do with you girl" Kurenai fell in her bed. And sleep invaded her mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**7 Hours Later**

Kurenai rubbed the sleep from her eyes while walking into her kitchen. She found Hinata having some cereal minus the sugar of course. But she was still in her bed shirt and pants. With her hair a little messy. And Akamaru was chowing down on his own poured cereal.

"How long have you been awake Hinata?" Kurenai sat in the seat across from Hinata.

"I just woke up" Hinata rubbed her messy black hair.

"Really you usually wake up earlier then any other child I have seen" The woman expressed.

"I don't know, I was just tired I guess" Hinata was at a loss of words.

"Is something the matter, because if it had to do with Kiba freaking breaking in at 2 in the morning. I will make him run laps around the village in a flash" Kurenai warned.

"I . . . I-I had a lot on my mind." Hinata stopped eating.

"Do you mean about me adopting you" The red eyed woman looked confused.

"Yeah" The girl said.

"Do you want me to because if you don't want to then I will back off" Kurenai explained.

"No, it's not that." Hinata rested her head in her hands. "I don't know what I want. If I do get adopted I will no longer be tied to the Hyuuga clan thus releasing me of the heiress duties. But then I would no longer be tied to my mother. Then again if I don't get adopted then I will go back to the Hyuuga clan where I'm treated like trash." Hinata told her teacher.

Kurenai sat and absorbed the information of her student.

"Hinata what ever you choose in the end, I will support it" Kurenai comforted the girl.

Hinata took a deep sigh. "We have to get ready for the exams" She got up and walked to her room and closed the door.

"What should I do?" Kurenai asked herself while going to her own room to change.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Forest of Death **

"Alright I have to leave you guys now, but I will be back later to meet you three" Kurenai instructed them.

"Where do you want to meet up sensei" Shino asked her.

"Don't worry about it, don't look for me. I will look for you" Kurenai told the genin.

Shino and Kiba began to walk away leaving Hinata and her sensei behind.

"Hinata, for this part of the exam, you must remain calm and alert at all times." Kurenai warned her.

"W-What" Hinata stuttered a little.

"Just keep your guard up. Some ninja have never left that forest alive" Kurenai told her.

Hinata's eyes widened in fear.

"Listen to the instructor; they will give you the full run down. Alright?" Kurenai said to the girl.

Hinata nodded slowly.

"Ok now get going" Kurenai gently pushed her back.

Hinata stepped back and began to run back to her teammates.

"Be safe" Kurenai prayed again.

With that Kurenai walked away obtaining to her own business.

"Now to the Hokage office" Kurenai said to herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Forest of Death**

"OK YOU MAGOTS. TEST TIME" Anko screamed at the frightened genin.

"Object obtain two scrolls an earth and heaven stroll, survive for 2 and a half days, and make it the tower in the center of the forest. And try not to die maggots" Anko told the group.

"Now go fill out your team forms" She yelled at the kids.

Hinata watched what went on around her.

Teams were shaken, some were praying. Naruto making fun of Anko. Anko putting a kunai up to Naruto's face.

From under the shady tree she watched and filled her form out.

"Kid" a voice called.

Hinata looked up and saw Anko looking down on her. For the first time since she had known her. Anko held the face of pain and worry.

"You're really going to do this?" She said.

Hinata nodded. "Yeah"

"Listen kid. A lot of people die in this part of the exam. You're a good kid; your like the little sister I never had, you have a lot to offer this life. And I don't think it would be a wise idea to waste your life on something stupid like this exam." Anko explained to her.

"I know, but I have to do it sooner or later. And it's better to do it under Kurenai's guidance then the Hyuuga's." Hinata told her.

"Fucking Hyuuga. Always stubborn." Anko cursed.

Hinata seemed to be a little insulted by the remark.

"Look try not to get killed. And when the exam is over, the whole gang will go out and get a beer. How does that sound?" Anko tried to cheer herself up.

"I would like that" Hinata smiled at the woman.

The other instructors called Anko back to send the teams in, she turned back at Hinata.

"Good luck kid" Was the last thing Anko said to Hinata before walking away.

Hinata took in what Anko said to her, and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Hinata! Come on everyone is getting ready." Kiba yelled to her and was waving her over.

The genin quickly got herself together and ran to her teammates.

"I can do this" Hinata kept telling herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hokage mansion **

The third Hokage was busy signing important documents for trade with the Land of Waves. When he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in" he called.

"Sorry for bothering you at this time Lord Hokage, but can we talk about something." Kurenai bowed respectfully to him.

"Sure Kurenai, what's on your mind?" He asked.

"Hokage, I was wondering if we could talk about Hinata's custody." Kurenai asked him.

"Sure Kurenai is something the matter?" The old man said.

"Well, I was just thinking about how the Hyuuga have not brought up any paperwork for claiming her." Kurenai tried to put it in a nice way.

"I have noticed" The man said.

"Yeah, and since they didn't file any paper work I was wondering if I could" Kurenai said the ending slowly.

"Are you trying to tell me you want to adopt Hinata?" The Hokage smirked.

There was a thick silence between them, when Kurenai finally spoke up.

"Yes"

"Have you talked this over with Hinata?" The Hokage said.

"Yes I have" Kurenai spoke to the man.

"What did she say?" The third asked.

"She says if she is adopted then she would no longer be tied to her family or her mother. But then she said if she isn't adopted she would go back to the life she had before." Kurenai told him.

"Well think this Kurenai. When people are born, they are tied to their families by blood. Nothing can break that tie either by words or being signed away to another family. Even if you adopt Hinata, she will always be tied to her family. But in a new way she would be tied to you also." The Hokage said to her with wisdom.

"What do you mean by us being "tied" Kurenai air quoted.

"Well I see it. You both are already tied through teacher-student bonds. But you also have almost a mother-daughter bond as well." He explained.

"But she's not my-"Kurenai was cut off.

"If the Hyuuga sign this document, saying that they grant you full custody of Hinata Higashi Hyuuga. Then you would be the legal guardian of Hinata." He showed her the paper.

"But how do I get them to sign it?" Kurenai asked him.

"Don't worry I will have a meeting with Hiashi soon. But it will have to wait because of the Chunin Exams. You do know I am a busy man during this type of event." He informed her.

"Yes I understand. Thank you Lord Hokage" Kurenai bowed one last time and walked out of the room.

Kurenai walked out of the building feeling a burden leave her shoulders. She looked up in the sky to see a bright sun shine down over the village.

"It's a sign. My team must be doing well" Kurenai said to the beautiful sky.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Forest of Death**

"Alright we got our second scroll" Kiba yelled to his teammates.

Kurenai's prediction was right. Her students caught another team within a few hours of the starting exam. They truly broke the fastest time collecting the second scroll. Problem was Kiba wanted to eliminate other teams. Something Shino and Hinata wanted to avoid. They just wanted to get to the tower in one piece and rest. But Kiba told them nothing was going to happen to them and lead them around the forest.

"Alright Hinata, do what you do best" Kiba ordered her.

"Right" She said putting her hands in a sign.

"Byakugan!" She shouted.

Her bloodline activated and her vision extended out yards from her spot. She saw 6 chakra signals about 50 meters from the team's position.

"There are people about 50 meters from here" Hinata told them.

"Kick ass lets go guys" Kiba and Akamaru jumped started in front of Shino and Hinata.

"What else did you see?" Shino asked her.

"Very, very dark and dangerous chakra" Hinata whispered in a horror tone.

"We must protect Kiba" Shino took off after the dog boy.

Leaving Hinata to herself.

She sighed. "Mother watch other this idiotic decision of this team." Hinata called to her mother to the sky.

Finally her legs carried her to her team.

When she arrived she found Akamaru trembling in Kiba's Jacket.

"What's the matter with Akamaru?" Hinata asked.

"He senses chakra. But I never have seen him like this. These must be some dangerous ninja." Kiba held the puppy to his chest.

Hinata looked ahead and she found the ninja that made Akamaru tremble.

There was a tall blonde girl who looked older then Hinata. She carried a fan on her back, and bared the sand village headband. The oldest boy had brown hair, with paint marks all over his face. He wore a taped up object on his back that was unknown to her. And he wore black clothing with a sand village headband. The third boy looked the scariest. He had blood red hair, with a marking on his upper left of his face. He had nothing but death written all over his face, and his eyes mocked nothing but hatred. These three were total bad news and the rain team wouldn't stand a chance against them.

They both seemed to go at it. The rain team leader kept mocking the red haired boy until he stepped forward and said he wanted him to die because he looked at him the wrong way.

This boy would be the last thing she would ever fight in her life. Hinata would have rather take a beating from Neji a hundred times before going up against the hated boy.

Soon the leader of the rain team threw his umbrellas in the air and made it rain needles, blocking the red haired boys' routes to escaping.

But the needles never hit him. Hinata saw that sand had protected him. She looked to his teammates and they didn't move an inch to protect the small ninja neither did the boy himself.

"This must be some type of puppet jutsu, he just manipulated the ground." Hinata thought in her head.

"I'll make it rain blood" the red haired boy spit with venom.

Soon the sand descended. With one move of the arm, the leader ninja was covered with sand, lifted into the air and crushed within seconds. Then as the boy predicted it began raining blood.

The scene was too much for Hinata to take, the sounds of the screams of the man, the blood going everywhere even landing on her jacket. She couldn't take it, she covered her ears and closed her eyes and kept her head parallel to the ground.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**With Jounin**

"So how do you guys think they are doing?" Asuma asked Kakashi.

"There fine" Kakashi waved his hand and went back to reading his book.

"I bet my Lee is showering the forest with his eternal youth spirit." Gai gloated at Kakashi.

"I bet, Gai, I bet" Kakashi turned the page in his book.

Gai then challenged Kakashi too an arm wrestling match out of random and the whole room went into chaos.

Despite all this, Kurenai was looking out the window. Worrying herself about her kids. She tried to calm herself by biting her thumb but that wasn't working.

Asuma came up behind her.

"You ok" he asked her with concern.

"Something is wrong. Hinata is in trouble" Kurenai looked outside.

"How do you know?" Asuma asked her.

"There is a black cloud covering the sun." Kurenai told him.

"So?" Asuma's brow rose up.

"Hinata means sun. And when ever something happens to the sun, something happens to her." She explained.

"What makes you say that?" Asuma became worried himself.

"When the sun goes down Hinata gets tired and sleeps. She then rises with the sun. When it rains and the sun is covered, Hinata is sad. When black clouds cover the sun and it doesn't rain, Hinata is in trouble. And when it's sunny, she is happy." Kurenai finished with a smile.

"What gave you that idea?" Asuma asked her.

"I have been living with the girl for about 7 months now. It's easy to pick up on her habits." Kurenai looked out the window again.

"What are you her mother now?" Asuma smirked.

Kurenai did not answer that question. But said it in her head. "_Maybe someday." _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Forest of Death**

Alas again Kurenai's thought was corrected. Her team was in serious danger as the red haired boy targeted Team 8.

"Gaara come on listen to your sister and lets go" Temari tried to talk him out of killing the three kids.

Gaara's arm did not leave his target; soon sand began forming in his hand.

Hinata looked down and saw sand begin to form at the bottom of her feet.

"Kib-"Hinata tried to whisper to her teammate only to have Kiba's hand come around and cover her mouth.

"GAARA" Temari finally screamed at the boy.

Hinata began hyperventilating, and couldn't stop. Kiba's hand tightened on her mouth keeping her from making a sound.

Gaara soon gave up, and replugged his gourd and walked away.

Then his brother and sister followed leaving the team to breathe deeply by themselves.

"Let's get the hell out of here" Kiba told his team.

Hinata walked behind a tree and vomited.

"Are you alright Hinata?" Shino went up and patted her back.

She couldn't answer; her mind was still replaying what she saw and what could have been.

"We are going to the tower now" Shino ordered. "We are not going to go looking for more scrolls."

He shot a glare at Kiba.

"Ok, OK lets go" Kiba began walking.

"Lets go" Shino helped Hinata along. She still felt nausea, but she pushed on to get some rest at the tower.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tower**

"How is Akamaru?" Hinata asked Kiba.

"Still scared but he is a little better." Kiba spoke for his dog.

They heard voices coming down the hall and they belong to their executioners. Gaara didn't look at them as he passed. Temari and Kankuro turned and smirked at them. Almost as saying your welcome.

Team 8 backed up against the wall not wanting to get in the way of some crazy sand attack.

They past without a word.

"I peed a little" Kiba said out of no where.

There was silence in the team.

"Damn it Kiba" Shino said walking away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jounin Center**

"Well we better go and meet up with our kids" Kakashi said closing his book.

Everyone nodded besides Kurenai, and began to leave the room.

Asuma turned to see Kurenai still looking out the window. He reached out and gently grabbed her elbow silently telling her it was time to go.

She turned to him and looked sadly in his eyes and turned in his grip and leaned on him.

"I'm scared to know" Kurenai said and pressed her face in his vest.

"She is fine" Asuma assured her.

They both walked out of the room to meet up with Gai and Kakashi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tower**

Hinata sat alone at a table on the 5th floor of the tower. She still felt sick from what she witnessed hours ago. It replayed in her head millions of times. But those deaths were nothing compared to the death of her mother.

Was this a sign? Seeing death before your eyes is one of the unluckiest signs. Usually it means vengeance or angst.

What did her future hold for her? Was she going to experience something close to death in the next round?

Hinata sighed and covered her face with her heads and whimpered as she felt another wave of sickness pass through her.

She heard footsteps walk into the room; she looked up and saw the red haired boy. Gaara.

She didn't make eye contact with him. But she could see out of the corner of her eye that he was staring right at her.

He walked up to the table she was sitting at and sat down. Continuing to stare at her.

Hinata didn't speak at him. Seeing what happened if you talked to him, much less look at him.

She could hear him breathing only a seat away.

He leaned close to her ear. Hinata began to sweat.

"What is he doing?" Hinata screamed in her head.

She felt his breath right on her ear.

"Your going to die, a slow and painful death soon" He whispered in his deep voice.

Hinata's eyes widened with fear, she began to tremble but still held her ground and refused to look at him.

He leaned a little more and gave her a peck on the cheek.

Hinata blushed but it wasn't from embarrassment, it was from fear.

He got up and walked away.

Leaving Hinata by herself.

Hinata touched the spot where his lips were. She noticed right then and there that was her sign. A sign that means she will die in the near future.

Because she bears on her cheek the kiss of death.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Preliminary Matches**

Kurenai looked up and found her team shaken up but still in one piece. She sighed in relief.

But she found Hinata trembling uncontrollably. Her eyes held fear. As though she witnessed a fierce massacre.

Hinata would also rub her cheek as though she was trying to wipe something off of her.

Something happened and she was going to find out what . . .

**Well that's it for this chapter. I will start the next chapter soon. Probably in a few days like Thursday. I hope you guys liked the chapter. I know it kind of seemed more focused on the other characters. But oh well.**

**Peace out**

**Next Chapter**

**The Chunin Exams: My Last Will**

**Preview**

**Hinata exited the stall from her vomit session.**

"**Why do I keep vomiting" Hinata scolded herself.**

**She turned on the sink and began washing her mouth out.**

**A pink haired girl with poorly cut short hair walked in. **

"**Hey Hinata, I'm glad to see you made it in the final round" Sakura told the girl.**

**Hinata said nothing.**

"**What's the matter?" Sakura asked with concern.**

"**Something bad is going to happen" Hinata muttered.**

"**Like what" Sakura said slowly.**

**Hinata brushed her hand on her cheek.**

"**Death" Hinata whispered before running out,**

**READ TO FIND OUT.**


	18. The Chunin Exams: My Last Will

**Ok, here is the 18****th**** chapter of the story. And the last chapter for the Chunin Exams. YAYZ. This chapter is long because of the filler and all the fight scenes, and in the end I have to set up the next chapter. So, hopefully the story does not drag on in its long ness. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters featured. They belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Part Five-Chunin Exams**

**Chapter 18**

**The Chunin Exams: My Last Will**

_Kurenai looked up and found her team shaken up but still in one piece. She sighed in relief._

_But she found Hinata trembling uncontrollably. Her eyes held fear. As though she witnessed a fierce massacre._

_Hinata would also rub her cheek as though she was trying to wipe something off of her._

_Something happened and she was going to find out what . . ._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I am proud to see the remaining teams make it this far in the Chunin Exams" the Hokage stood before the weaken teams.

"But since we have more ninja then we would have expected to make, we must have a preliminary round, to see who will fight in the last round." He finished up.

Hinata ignored his whole speech to concentrate on what person she would face. She prayed that it wouldn't be her hateful cousin Neji or terrifying Gaara. Or what if it was her admirable crush Naruto. Or the mighty genius Sasuke. What if she was forced to fight one of her beloved teammates, Kiba or Shino?

Those thoughts clouded her mind, separating herself from reality.

The third proctor explained the rules for the fights, and dismissed them to their teachers.

Hinata followed Kiba and Shino up to the balcony to watch Sasuke fight a ninja named Yoroi Akado. The match wasn't that long but it was some what interesting from the match turning from Yoroi's favor to Sasuke's favor. With Sasuke coming up on top as the winner.

The second match was between Shino and the sound ninja Zaku. To Hinata even Kurenai thought the match was a little unfair with putting a crippled ninja up against a non crippled ninja. But as the last round, it came up with Shino being the winner by plugging up the other boy's arms with bugs.

The third match was between Gaara's older brother Kankuro and Yoroi's teammate, Misumi. They both started the match with a few mocks at each other's skills. When Misumi made his body like rubber and constricted Kankuro. It seemed Misumi was the winner when the taped up object from Kankuro's back began to move. Revealing Kankuro in its bandages. He trapped the rubber boy with his phony clone with a puppet. Knocking him out, Kankuro took the victory for the round.

Watching everyone being called up made Hinata nervous. Meaning less people to fight when picked. She looked at the remaining fighters. Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Rock Lee, Temari, Tenten, Chouji, the two other sound ninja, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Neji.

"Sensei, may I go to the bathroom please" Hinata asked her teacher.

"Sure, go ahead" Kurenai pointed her in the right direction.

Hinata thanked her and began to walk to the bathroom.

Kurenai watched her as she left, in the corner of her eye she saw something disappear from the other side of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**On the way to Bathroom**

Hinata walked quickly to the bathroom before anyone would know she was missing. Before she was able to walk into the bathroom, she heard footsteps walking in her direction.

Hinata didn't know what to expect, she looked for ways to hide but found none. And she realized that the bathroom was for boys and girls. Hinata ran into the bathroom and stood by the sink and mirrors to see if she could find the person.

The footsteps became closer and finally in the mirror she saw that Gaara was the one trailing in front of her.

She didn't turn to look at him. Hinata didn't make any eye contact with the boy. But Gaara wanted to test her, so he walked right behind her and stopped at the sink next to her.

He turned the water on and began washing his hand, but his eyes never left Hinata's form.

Hinata refused to look at him, the reality of him kept replaying in her mind. Gaara seemed to finish his study of her and turned the water off, and dried his hands on nearby paper towels. He continued to watch her as he left.

Hinata's blood unfroze and she felt her throat get shorter then she ran to the stall and began to vomit. It felt good to vomit for her because she felt it got rid of chemicals in her body. But it still felt gross when she saw left over food that she ate before.

Hinata exited the stall from her vomit session.

"Why do I keep vomiting" Hinata scolded herself.

She turned on the sink and began washing her mouth out.

A pink haired girl with poorly cut short hair walked in.

"Hey Hinata, I'm glad to see you made it in the final round" Sakura told the girl.

Hinata said nothing.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked with concern.

"Something bad is going to happen" Hinata muttered.

"Like what" Sakura said slowly.

Hinata brushed her hand on her cheek.

"Death" Hinata whispered before running out of the bathroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Arena**

The rest of the matches went by in a flash. Sakura and Ino settled a small quarrel but in the end was a draw between the two. Then there was Tenten and Temari's fight . . . Yeah we will skip that match. Then Shikamaru out smarted the sound ninja Kin. Then there was Hinata's teammate and lover's fight.

Hinata didn't know who to cheer for, she liked Naruto, but Kiba was her teammate who helped her on missions.

She knew what Kiba was in for after he mocked Naruto's dream of being the Hokage, and also she would be hearing this over and over again when helping him heal for a week.

The battle went back and forth going from Kiba's favor to Naruto's favor. From the point where everyone in the room thought Kiba was victor, Naruto used a clever clone jutsu and tricked Kiba into his own move he created. Thus giving Naruto the win.

Naruto ran up the stairs to his team, which meant he would have to go by Kiba's team. Hinata pulled a small ointment out from her side pocket, trying to bring up the courage to give Naruto the small medicine. When he finally passed behind her, she called out his name.

He turned and asked what she wanted.

"Here take this" Hinata held out her arms.

"Hm I don't know" Naruto placed his arms behind his head.

Kurenai seeing this came up with one conclusion.

Hinata Hyuuga was head over heels for Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto, she wants you to have it. Just take it" Kurenai urged him on.

He chuckled "Alright, thanks Hinata"

Naruto quickly ran back to his team. Hinata pulled out another ointment and walked to Kiba who was being lead out of the arena by medics.

"Kiba" she lightly called to him.

He looked up to see Hinata holding out a small ointment tube.

"Hinata keep it" Was all he said.

"B-But what about you" Hinata asked him.

"Forget me for a second and think about you. Listen if you get Neji or Gaara as an opponent . . . forfeit" Kiba warned her.

"Wait, what?" Hinata questioned him.

"They won't let you walk out of this arena nor be lifted out by medics." He leaned in closer to her. "They will destroy you till there is nothing left" His eyes told her everything.

Hinata nodded and walked back to her teacher.

Finally the computer started up again, scrambling up the names quickly. A few sentences later, Hinata's fate was sealed.

**Neji Hyuuga vs. Hinata Hyuuga**

Hinata thought her eyes were playing tricks on her; she rubbed her eyes only to find it was true. Her past had finally caught up to her.

Kurenai did not want Neji to fight the girl not even go near her. But the only way to stop this fight with honor was for Hinata to forfeit.

"Hinata" Kurenai gave a small warning.

Hinata rubbed her face as she walked down to face her cousin once more.

When they were both in the center of the arena, the proctor proclaimed they could begin when they were ready. And he backed off.

Neji stared her down as though he detested her from the first moment he saw her.

"It seems fate as brought us back together" Neji arrogantly said.

Hinata did not speak, but contemplated about taking Kiba's advice and backing out of the exams.

All of her hard work to reach this point and progress in changing herself would have all been a waste if she backed out. But then again, she had never won a fight against Neji. Back when she was weakling and no one supported her. Not even her own father.

"I easily see you're still the weakling like the mother you left behind." Neji poked at her mentally.

Hinata closed her eyes to think about her situation, she blocked Neji's hate for her, blocked out the last few days, when a bleak memory entered her mind.

_Flashback_

_A 4-year old sat crying in her mother's lap, while the grown woman comforted her._

"_Its ok Hinata, it's only a small bruise no big deal" Layne held her closer._

"_But Neji really hurt me, I don't think he likes me" Hinata sobbed more into Layne's shoulder._

"_Neji is going through some tough times. You must understand that Hinata" Layne tried to make her daughter understand._

"_Why it's been a year now, Neji should move on" Hinata wiped her tears._

_Layne was taking back by this._

"_Hinata I want you to never say that again" Layne commanded her daughter._

_Hinata looked up at her with wide teary eyes._

"_Some people never get over deaths; it takes months even years before someone can move on with their life" Layne turned her head away._

"_What makes you say that?" Hinata sniffed._

"_I lost three friends in my life now, even my own mother." Layne confessed._

"_What happened?" Hinata asked her._

"_Well my one friend, died protecting the village from the nasty nine-tailed demon fox. He was my best friend, you wouldn't believe it but we were friends since we were like babies. My other friend lost her lover and left the village.-"Layne was cut off._

"_But you said three of your friends died, your second friend left." Hinata butted in._

"_I never saw her again, sweety. It was like she died." Layne said calmly. _

_Hinata put her head down._

"_My third friend was your uncle. When your father was away on missions, your uncle would help me raise you. He was responsible for your first words." Layne told her._

"_What were my first words?" The child asked._

_Layne didn't speak. "I will tell you another time." _

"_But the point is, what would you do if you lost your father like Neji did. You would be very upset." Layne pointed out._

_Hinata nodded her head slowly understanding her mother's wisdom._

"_You must understand, he has a reason to be like he is now . . ." _

_End of flashback_

_**He has a reason to be like he is now**_

The words rumbled in Hinata's head. The memory blocked out Neji's speech about her worthlessness and failure to change.

But what got through to her were Naruto cheers for her to beat Neji.

Hinata's eyes changed from fear to anger from her mother's words.

"10 years is long enough" Hinata whispered to herself.

But Neji heard it.

"What did you just say you failure." Neji shouted at her.

"Mark my words Neji. With my last will, I will beat you" Hinata activated her Byakugan.

Neji grinded his teeth in anger from the out burst from the girl.

"I will teach you some respect, even if I have to beat it into you" Neji charged at her.

Hinata met his charge with a chakra punch, injecting chakra into his wrists. He was able to avoid a serious hit but his hands paid the price for such a rash move. Neji looked up into Hinata's eyes seeing rage instead of her gentle eyes.

"_She changed but how?" _Neji asked himself.

Hinata took him off guard and smacked his cheek with another chakra blast. Sending Neji into the wall.

Everyone was dead silent watching the once quiet girl mercifully attacking a genius.

"How is this possible?" Neji asked her.

"I'm trying to help you get over your hatred for me" Hinata yelled at him.

"You're just a main branch fool. Nothing will change my perception of you." Neji stood up wiping his cheek.

"I'm not even part of the main branch anymore, nor do I reconcile with the Hyuuga clan. Why should you still hate me?" Hinata questioned him.

"Its spoiled main branchers like you who I hate. Now stand and fight" Neji got into his stance.

"You're blind, even with your x-ray eyes." Hinata yelled back at him.

"You little-"Neji couldn't finish his sentence when he charged at her with a gentle fist that could break stone.

Kurenai gripped the railing with fear as she watched the boy chase down her student. Her eyes widened with fear when he came into a few feet of her. Even Gai pinched his folded arms from worry as he watched his student break his promise.

Many of the people kept their eyes opened as Neji's hand was deflected off of Hinata's own gentle fist, and saw Hinata's hand crush Neji's stomach with an actually fist full of chakra.

Neji was sent back, smashing the floor and losing his breath.

"Yeah that's it Hinata, show him who's boss" Naruto cheered her on from his spot.

"How is this possible, you're nothing but a weakling." Neji hissed.

"People change Neji, something you know nothing about" Hinata cursed through her teeth.

Neji pulled himself up, before the proctor got to him. "Can you still fight?" He asked.

"Yes, now get out of my way" Neji walked to the center to regain his stance.

Hinata responded with her gentle fist. "I am not weak"

"I told you before I will teach you respect even if I have to beat you with it. Maybe even kill you" Neji threatened her.

"I told you Neji I will beat you. Even if it does kill" Hinata warned him.

The whole arena tensed on hearing this.

Kurenai gulped. "_Hinata what are you doing?_"

Neji charged her once again, this time getting a hit on Hinata. But on her shoulder, she shook it off and attacked Neji. Soon they both found their balance in their family's method of fighting. They both continued to attack and dance around each other. Dodging and landing their own attacks on their opponents bodies. To hard to trace at the blink of an eye. Injecting each other's poison chakra into the other, Neji aiming for her arms and upper body. While Hinata focused on his stomach region.

Hinata flew herself from this dance and gave herself some room to think of a strategy.

Her hands hurt and burned from the chakra blasts that she injected into her cousins body.

Neji also felt his energy slowly whining down. Their breaths became sync and their bloodline ended. Blood began to trickle down from the corners of Hinata's mouth.

"_I should have blocked my heart area more_" Hinata said in her head. She began to cough from the pain in her heart.

"Your body can't handle this kind of fighting, just give up" Neji tried to convince her to try and end the fight.

"Tell it to someone who c . . . cares" Hinata's low energy showed in her tone. The blood was moving slower in her head now that some of her points in her body were closed off.

Neji felt some sympathy towards the stubborn girl. She truly didn't give up; if she continued then he would have to report to Hiashi that his former daughter was dead, and died like a fool.

"Come on Hinata, beat him up" It was Ino's turn to cheer her on.

"Yeah, send him back into the wall like before!" Chouji yelled down to her.

Soon all of the remaining rookie nine were cheering her on.

Kurenai continued to hold onto the rail for support so she wouldn't faint from shock as she watched blood begin to leak from Hinata's mouth.

Small tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. Was this the end for Hinata?

Suddenly Hinata felt a huge thump in her chest, and blood soon poured from her mouth.

"Damn it, what's happening?" Hinata crouched down holding her weaken heart.

"I cut off the chakra in your arms, which also stopped blood flow in the upper part of your body. You're experiencing cardiac arrest. Face it you lost" Neji told her while dropping his stance, thinking the fight was over.

Out of frustration, Hinata screamed out her years of anger at Neji. "IT'S NOT OVER."

Neji became angry when Hinata stood up once more.

"Why don't you just give up now and live more of your pathetic life." Neji scolded her.

"No, because I desperately need to create a new history for myself and change for my future. Something you have no interest in." Hinata explained to him.

"You pathetic fool" Neji hissed and charged once more, with a deadly palm full of chakra.

Hinata's vision became blurry as she stumbled back and forth trying to keep her stance.

Kurenai couldn't take it anymore and rushed down with Kakashi, Gai, and the proctor. Stopping Neji in his tracks a few feet from Hinata. His hand aiming for the center of her heart.

"This is not fair, you are only protecting her because of her place in the Hyuuga, if she was some branch member you would have let me killed her." Neji barked at the jounin.

Hinata lost focus of her surrounds as her heart gave another loud thump and she spilled blood on the floor in front of her. Where she began to fall backwards as her vision now began to fade away.

Kurenai caught her in time to ease her fall. She checked her pulse and found it was completely slowing down below average.

"Oh no" Kurenai unzipped the girls jacket and felt her heart rhythm. That too was slowly coming to a stop.

She looked up to see Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Rock Lee standing above Hinata.

"Is she going to be ok" Sakura asked her with small tears forming.

Kurenai didn't want to lie to the girl, but she wasn't sure if Hinata was going to live or not.

Out of anger of the situation, Kurenai yelled. "Get some medics to the floor, this girl isn't going to last any longer."

The medics moved quickly at the woman's angered tone and rushed to the floor. Where they quickly but gently put Hinata on the stretch and lead her away.

Kurenai watched heartbroken as her student was carried away dying in front of her.

She turned and glared at Neji, blaming him for all what's happened there.

"Don't look at me like that, she had it coming. We are all responsible for our destines" Neji told her.

"I should crush you to the ground for nearly killing my student for your selfish reasons, but because I know Hinata wouldn't want that. I will spare you." Kurenai turned and walked up to her place next to Shino.

Leaving a very angry Neji alone to be lectured from Gai.

"When are we going to see Hinata?" Shino asked her.

"When they say we can" Kurenai patted his shoulder to comfort him. Noticing that he became physically nervous and stood like a statue.

"_Hinata please live_" Kurenai prayed in her mind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hospital**

_Flashback_

"_Hinata wake up. Guess what day it is?" A motherly tone shook her from her sleep._

"_I don't know what is it mommy." Hinata wiped the sleep from her eyes._

"_It's Bunka no hi" Layne said while sitting next to her._

"_Bunka no what?" Hinata said with a confused face._

"_Bunka no hi, it means Culture Day." Layne took Hinata's face in her hands and smiled._

"_So?" Hinata didn't quite understand why her mother was happy._

"_Today is the day people spread peace and love." She finally said._

"_Does Neji celebrate it?" Hinata asked the woman._

_Layne made a face. "I'm not sure" Layne ran her hand through Hinata's hair._

"_Then I don't want to go" Hinata threw herself back under her covers._

"_I will protect you Hinata, Neji won't ever do anything to you" Layne promised._

"_You will keep him from hurting me again?" Hinata asked peeking out from her covers._

"_I promise" Layne said again._

"_Even when we are older?" Hinata finally sat up._

"_I won't let anything happen to you, ever. I will always be here for you." Layne gave her a hug._

"_I trust you mommy." Hinata said in her mother's shoulder._

"Liar" Hinata whispered before opening her eyes.

"Oh my God, Hinata are you alright." She heard a voice above her.

"Chest is a little tight" Hinata tried to sit up before being pushed down.

"Stay down Hinata, the doctor says you have a long road till you get out of here." Kurenai told her.

"What happened, where am I" Hinata asked.

Before Kurenai could answer, Anko jumped in.

"You got your ass kicked by Neji during your fight, and you had a heart attack. They had to rush your sorry ass to the hospital, before your heart stopped altogether." Anko told her quickly.

"How long have I been here?" Hinata asked rubbing her head.

"Just a week, they had you on pain medication so you could rest." Kurenai told her.

"I feel like such a loser" Hinata rubbed her face with her hands.

"What are you talking about" It was Kakashi's turn to talk.

"Yeah, I've never seen you fight like, you fight like a demon, where did you learn all those moves" Asuma was on the other side of the bed.

"I don't know, I was just angry." Hinata was getting nervous with all the attention.

"What else happened after I left?" Hinata asked.

The jounin backed away obviously upset. Hinata noticed someone was missing from the room.

"Rock Lee had to fight the kid from the sand." Anko told her.

Hinata's blood froze, fearing what would come out of their mouths now.

"Rock Lee is seriously hurt. And they don't know when he will wake up again" Kurenai told her.

"Gai is with him right now, he came to visit you a few days ago. But you were still asleep." Kakashi closed his book.

"I guess Lee got more injured then I did?" Hinata thought her injuries were nothing.

"Sorry Hinata, but Lee was able to be placed in a stable condition quicker then you were." Genma told her.

"What do you mean?" Hinata became frightened.

"Hinata you were just seconds away from dying when we finally got you help" Kurenai finally told her.

"Yeah, I would have knocked Neji's head off his body if it was his fault for your death." Anko told her.

Hinata sighed hearing this. She just wanted to leave and hide herself where no one could see her.

"But good news, the doctor says you can leave in a few days. After they give you some heart medication, and rewrap your wounds." Kurenai tried to cheer her up.

"Sensei, I'm tired" Hinata told her teacher.

"Alright just sleep for awhile." Kurenai told the girl before turning to the other jounin in the room.

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE ROOM, HINATA NEEDS HER REST." Kurenai began pushing everyone out the door until it was empty.

The Hyuuga gave a small giggle at her teachers' antics. But she finally rested and went back to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**2 weeks later**

It had been two weeks since Hinata was let out of the hospital and returned back to the apartment. Now she sat watching TV with her bandaged up arms while her teacher was out training Shino for the Chunin Exams. Doctor's orders told Hinata that she needed to rest her heart, meaning less motion and no stressful situations.

So she sat watching the food channel, drinking a cup of her mother's special tea. The only thing on her mind was her demise in front of Neji and the remaining rookie 9 during the Preliminary rounds.

"Now, I bet the Hyuuga are laughing at me." Hinata said taking a sip of her tea.

She heard the door open to show her teacher drenched from rain.

"It started to rain, so we had to call it a day." Kurenai said while taking a seat next to Hinata.

"There is still two more weeks until the third round, Shino has enough time." Hinata said.

"How is your heart pain?" Kurenai asked her.

"Better then this morning."

There was a knock at the door cutting off their conversation.

"Who would be out in this storm?" Kurenai asked while going to the door.

She opened the door to find nothing. Kurenai slammed the door shut when she thought someone was playing a joke on her.

"Damn kids and their damn ding dong ditch." Kurenai cursed.

"What's the matter?" Hinata asked her.

"Nothing." Kurenai plopped down on the couch again.

"I'm going to lie down in bed." Hinata got up and walked to her room.

"Just got harm yourself" Kurenai yelled a random spur out.

Hinata just shook her head, and walked into her room. She closed the door and crawled onto her bed. And took a deep sigh.

"So you survived after all." She heard a voice in the corner of the room.

"What do you want from me" Hinata moved to the edge of her bed.

"You are very interesting." Gaara showed himself from the shadows.

This time, Hinata looked in his eyes. She saw nothing but hate and anger. "I did nothing to you, why are you following me." Hinata asked him.

"Because I saw in your future that you were going to die, by your cousins hands. Yet you are still alive." He moved closer to her.

"It was just luck." Hinata became confused.

"No such thing as luck for surviving the injuries you had. So now I think you are worthy." Gaara sat on the bed with her.

Hinata began to feel the pain return to her heart. Gaara leaned in closer to her face.

"My heart hurts" Hinata clutched her chest; her vision became blurry once more. She felt her conscious starting to collapse when Gaara called out to her again.

"You should see something first." Gaara closed the gap between their faces.

Hinata's eyes widened at the event of her first kiss. But she had no time to make a memory of it as she found herself on a balcony. Gaara was no where to be found, but she heard voices.

"Are the plans ready?" one deep voice asked.

She moved closer to the voices.

"Yes, the leaf ninja don't expect a thing." The other voice told them.

Hinata finally saw the people who were talking. There were three of them. One was tall with long black hair, pale skin, and talked like he was a snake. The second one had white hair pulled in a pony tail, he wore glasses. She recognized him as the boy the rookie 9 met at the first exam, the Kabuto kid. The third had their head covered in bandages, in a standard sand jounin uniform. She also noticed that he was Gaara's teacher.

"Good, then we have to go. We don't want to be seen until the invasion. That goes for you too" The black haired man ordered and he disappeared along with Kabuto.

"Invasion" Hinata said to herself.

She soon heard sounds of swords clashing and she turned the corner again to see her friend Hayate fighting Gaara's teacher. Hayate held his ground but couldn't attack with all this might because of his illness. The same illness that was holding him back from winning.

Hinata was too scared to move. When she thought Hayate was going to win after he forced the sand ninja off the side of the building, she sighed but gasped when she saw a sword come out from the shadows in back of him and stabbed Hayate through his heart.

Hinata watched him fall to his knees, as Gaara's teacher approached the fallen man.

She screamed "HAYATE"

Gaara's teacher turned to her from her scream with widened eyes from being caught.

But heard an echo of her own name scream into the night. "HINATA"

Hinata found herself once more in her room, but on the ground gasping for air while her chest burned like fire.

The yell came from her teacher, who ran into the room when she heard her student yell. Only finding her on the ground.

"Hinata, what happened?" Kurenai tried to comfort her.

Hinata began wheezing as the attack, blocked her air ways leaving her gasping like a fish out of water. With blood dripping down the corners of her mouth.

Kurenai pulled her medicine out of her pocket and slipped one pill under Hinata's tongue hopping the medicine would thin her blood and let the heart attack pass.

The woman held the girl during the pain, during the night, and into the morning.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next day**

Hinata ran throughout the village to the spot of her so called dream. She jumped onto the same balcony she was placed last night. Finally she stepped in the same spot where she was last night, and looked around to see nothing.

The spot where Hayate and Gaara's teacher fought, looked like no one was even there. Hinata walked quickly up to the area and tried to find any sign of distress. But found nothing.

Above her, the two men from last night talked.

"Who is that?" Kabuto asked.

"She is Hiashi and Layne's child" Orochimaru said.

"How do you know, you haven't been in this village in years." Kabuto said in disbelief.

"She has her father's eyes." Orochimaru spoke up.

"Well, yes they are both Hyuugas, the Byakugan is a dominant gene so if any parent were to have a child and they had the white eye. Then there would be a 100% chance of the child getting it." Kabuto explained.

"No shit, I knew that" Orochimaru snapped at him.

"So what do you know about her mother?" Kabuto asked her while watching Hinata search more of the balconies.

"Her mother was a disgrace. So its no wonder the girl looks and acts like her mother." Orochimaru smirked.

"How did her mother act, my lord" Kabuto asked.

"I will tell you later, now we have to get out of sight. Don't want our little princess having another episode." Orochimaru turned to look at Kabuto. **A/N This would be a small spoiler for another project I may work on.**

"What about Sasuke and Gaara?" Kabuto started to walk away.

"We will claim Sasuke when its time and Gaara needs to learn not to give information out to the enemy." Orochimaru turned his head back to the frustrated girl.

Hinata heard voices and looked up to see two men watching her.

"Hey" She yelled up to them.

They brushed her off and quickly disappeared before her eyes.

Hinata looked around trying to look for the men but could not trace their movements. She was alone once again.

"Was last night a dream, or did it really happen?" Hinata asked herself.

Hinata ran from her spot and jumped into the streets trying to find one of her jounin friends.

She looked long and hard till the sky began to turn orange from the sun setting.

She almost gave up when she heard a voice call out to her.

"Hinata, wait up" Yugao walked up behind her.

Hinata stopped and turned to the anbu ninja.

"What's the matter, Yugao?" Hinata asked the woman.

"I can't find Hayate anywhere, he didn't go to his physical today, and we were suppose to go on a date last night, but he never showed. Did you see him at all?" Yugao asked her.

Hinata's eyes widened from fear. She was starting to get the feeling that her dream was real.

"N-No I didn't see him." Hinata lied badly.

"Alright, if you see him. Can you tell him to come see me." The anbu asked the genin.

"Sure I will" Hinata turned to run to the apartment.

Yugao was confused at the reactions of the girl, but just shook them off to go look for Hayate.

Kurenai sat in her apartment reading the paper, when her door swung open nearly breaking it off its hinges.

"What the hell!" Kurenai yelled falling out of her chair.

"Sensei, something bad happened." Hinata ran up to the woman, while lightly wheezing.

"Hinata just take slow breaths before you go into another cardiac arrest." Kurenai rubbed the girls back.

The girl did what she was told and calmed herself before talking to her teacher.

"Kurenai I think something bad happened to Hayate." Hinata finally spoke.

"What do you mean?" Kurenai asked her.

"Last night, I had this dream or something about Hayate fighting this sand jounin. And he got stabbed in his back. Then he wasn't around all day or last night. And it felt so real. Before that Gaara kissed me, it felt kind of wrong but kind of right also-"Hinata was stopped with a hand on her mouth.

"Wait what?" Kurenai asked the girl.

"I think Hayate's dead." Hinata uncovered her mouth.

"No I got that part. But what's with this boy kissing you. I didn't know you were dating someone." Kurenai was still in shock.

"No that's not important. But Hayate is missing. And I think the dream was actually true and I was there." Hinata finally finished.

Kurenai sighed at her student. "Hinata I think you were just delirious from going into the heart attack."

"No, it felt real. Then what happened to Hayate?" Hinata asked.

"He is probably on a mission." Kurenai said while digging in her pocket.

"But sensei I'm just really wor-"Once again Hinata was cut off, but this time not by a hand. She looked down to see a needle going into her body.

Hinata looked back up at her teacher. "Sensei what are . . . you . . . doing" It became hard for her to speak from the drugs in her system.

"Calm down Hinata, this is just to make you feel better" Kurenai's words blurred into each other, as she went blind from the area around her.

The genin fell backwards from loss of unconsciousness, but was caught by her teacher.

"What am I going to do with you Hinata?" Kurenai told her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chunin Exams day**

Hinata stood and waited at the training grounds for Kiba to walk her to the arena. Kurenai had to leave early to be with Shino while he registered for the third test.

The day was sunny, but for some reason she had a bad feeling about today. The whole Hayate thing didn't go away, especially when his body was found mutilated at the village dump. And no one knew who the attackers were. Now Hinata knew it wasn't a dream, and it was real life. But how?

She heard footsteps behind and thought it was Kiba.

"You're late Kiba, what took you" Hinata turned around but found it wasn't Kiba.

"Hinata what are you doing here?" Naruto Uzumaki asked her.

"U-Um I was w-waiting for Kiba" Hinata was stumbling over her words terribly.

"Oh that's cool I guess" Naruto seemed depressed about something. This bothered Hinata because Naruto was always happy-go-lucky and never depressed. So she took it as a small mission to try to make him happy again before his match with . . . Neji.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing, its just . . . how strong is Neji, Hinata?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"Well he left me unconscious for about two weeks. My chakra points just started opening up a few days ago. And I'm still on medication for my heart problems." Hinata said with an embarrassed look.

"You have heart problems." Naruto now looked worse then ever.

"Yeah, he damaged my heart greatly. But the doctors said the heart problems were already forming before from stress related incidents." Hinata explained to him.

"Are they still going to let you continue to be a ninja?" Naruto stepped forward to her a little.

"They don't know, I'm like Rock Lee. Doctors won't know what's wrong with me until they see improvement and good test results." She said to him.

"Oh, well you look better then you did a month ago." Naruto complimented her.

"Thanks I guess" Hinata thanked him with a blush.

"I hope I don't end up like what happened to you, after this fight." Naruto said.

"You won't. The reason I'm like this is because I am weak. And you are strong and will probably last longer with Neji then I did. I believe you can beat him with your strength." Hinata told him.

"You aren't weak." Naruto tried to tell her.

"You don't know me, Naruto. You have only seen me fight in the Chunin exams and that was very pathetic match. I know the whole Hyuuga clan would have danced on my grave if I died, and praised Neji as a hero." Hinata said with a sad smile.

"Don't say that" Naruto didn't want to hear this. He thought she did an excellent job during the fight.

"My clan hates me Naruto you must understand that." Hinata sat on the ground with her back up against the pole.

Naruto took a seat next to her.

"They don't hate you." Naruto tried to comfort her, but he didn't know what a family was like none the less having a family like hers.

"My elders said I was a mistake, my cousins would beat me, my mother is dead, my father avoided me, I rarely saw my sister and when I did she would also avoided me, and just months ago they had enough of me and my father finally kicked me out of the house as a graduation present for graduating the academy. How is that not hate? I would have been better off with no family." Hinata said the last part in a whisper so Naruto wouldn't hear.

"Now I can't take that. So your family is screwed up, where have you been living now." Naruto asked her.

"I have been living together with my teacher." Hinata kept her head down.

"Does she treat you better?" Naruto continued.

"Way better then the Hyuuga did." Hinata confessed with a smile.

"Well maybe you should move in with your teacher and stay with her if it makes you smile." Naruto told her.

Hinata gave a small smirk.

Naruto placed his hand on her chin and rubbed her cheek with his thumb and moved her face so he could see her smile.

"You look pretty when you smile." Naruto blushed a little.

Hinata blushed deeply and squeaked with the close contact with her crush.

"I'm starting to like people like you" Naruto said before the fireworks went off signaling the beginning of the exams.

"OH SHIT, SORRY HINATA I HAVE TO GO" Naruto swore and ran off in the direction of the stadium.

"He likes people like me" Hinata blushed and fell backwards on the ground and fainted.

But was later woken up by Kiba.

"You ok Hinata, you look kind of red." Kiba asked her.

"No I'm fine, let's go" She started to walk.

"_Oh Naruto" _Hinata sighed in her head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Arena**

Hinata and Kiba found seats when the match just started.

"I'm surprised we found seats this late" Kiba said.

Hinata just nodded and concentrated on the match. Naruto was aiming kunai at Neji, but the Hyuuga's techniques out ranked the boys aiming easily.

Neji mocked Naruto saying how he was just like Hinata, like how she failed because of her weakness. Neji also told Naruto, he was going to end up like Hinata after the match was over.

"_Naruto's nothing like me, at least he is strong enough" _Hinata challenged Neji in her head.

She began to feel a raising pain in her chest. Remembering that she didn't take her medication that morning.

"_Of all days, why today_" Hinata thought in her head.

Kiba noticed that Hinata tensed up and looked over at her.

"Are you ok; you look like your going to puke" Kiba rubbed her back.

Hinata quickly nodded her head and tried to focus.

Naruto summoned clones to the fight for some cover protection; it was a good shield against a Hyuuga.

But it seemed Naruto out smarted Neji for the clones, until Neji picked out all the clones apart and made his way to the real Naruto. Knocking him down with a gentle fist strike.

The same sting Naruto felt, stung Hinata also who felt his pain.

The ache in her heart worsened and tried to hide it from Kiba but it wasn't working. She began to hide her coughs with her hands. But it only made it worse.

"Hinata are you ok" Kiba was now fully aware that Hinata was not able to continue watching. The Hyuuga slowly felt her mind leave reality but Kiba kept a small grasp on her.

"Maybe we should get you back to the hospital." Kiba told her.

Kiba felt a tap on his shoulder, and looked over to find an anbu looking at him.

"I can help let me take her up the stairs for healing." He said to the boy.

Kiba didn't know the guy, but he wore an anbu masked so he had to trust the guy.

The anbu quickly picked Hinata up in his arms and made his way along with Kiba up the stairs to heal her.

He placed his hand over Hinata's heart and it began to glow green.

At first it looked like nothing was happening, but Kiba noticed that Hinata's face turned back to its natural color. And her scratches on her face healed also.

"Wow, she looks ten times better then she did a few minutes ago." Kiba said.

"She should rest for a while or the healing will do no effect." The masked man said.

Akamaru growled at the anbu ninja much to Kiba's confusion.

"What is it boy?" Kiba asked the tiny dog.

The dog barked back that he shouldn't trust the guy.

"What do you mean don't trust the guy?" Kiba said.

The anbu not taking any chances knocked Kiba out to avoid any future problems.

The ninja left the area leaving a knocked out Kiba and sick Hinata laying in the back where no one could find them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Few Hours later A/N This chapter was long enough, I'm not putting the whole invasion in this chapter because Kurenai and Hinata really don't appear in the invasion. **

Hinata awoke with a refreshed feeling. She felt no pain in her heart, and she felt as though she never fought Neji in the first place. She unwrapped her bandages and found her skin normal color; she found no markings from the gentle fist. Hinata had no memory of what happened before she passed out, and now she was confused.

"HINATA . . . KIBA" A faint voice called in the distance.

The voice was hard to recognize so Hinata got up from where she was sitting and looked around. Many people were asleep in the arena, jounin were picking up sound ninja and placing them in a pile. And the place was full of chaos.

"HINATA . . . KIBA" she heard the voice again.

Hinata looked over and saw Kurenai checking the seats and halls for her students. Desperately trying to find them.

"KURENAI" Hinata dashed forward to her teacher.

"Oh thank God" Kurenai took the girl in her arms.

"Sensei, what happened?" Hinata looked around trying to find the place destroyed.

"Where is Kiba?" Kurenai asked her in a panic.

"He is still sleeping back there" Hinata pointed.

"KUERNAI COME HERE" Kakashi yelled to her.

"Come with me" Kurenai gave a slight order to Hinata.

They both walked up to where the rest of the jounin were.

Hinata didn't know what to expect until she saw the Hokage laying peacefully dead on the ground.

"Is . . . Is he really dead" Gai asked.

"He isn't breathing, the seal says it all" Kakashi spoke out.

Kurenai's eyes went to Asuma. He stood there like a statue refusing to move.

"First Hayate now all this" Genma took his toothpick from his mouth.

"Asuma, I'm going to get Orochimaru for this I promise" Anko told the man.

"No" He said with some tears in his eyes. Then he took a cigarette from his vest pocket.

"The old fool did it for the village." Asuma lit it and cried softly.

Hinata felt her own tears fall from her face. The Third Hokage use to spend time with her team and get dangos when they didn't have missions. When ever Anko got the gang in jail, the Hokage was there to bail them out. Even when she was a child and her mother would have to run an errand for the Hokage, he would watch over her.

The rest of the jounin grieved in their own ways, until Kakashi dismissed them to look for survivors in the aftermath.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Before the funeral, Hinata and Kurenai spent the time searching for missing ninja or citizens. During the funeral, they both stood and remembered and honored the third. And after the funeral, they spent silent mornings eating breakfast.

Kurenai was confused on Hinata's illness, after the invasion she was able to train without any problems or have any episodes of heart pain.

When ever asked Hinata would just say she couldn't remember what happened.

Kurenai went to Kiba and finally got it out of him saying some anbu healed her during Neji and Naruto's fight. Before he was knocked out.

Kurenai took this to Kakashi, who later confirmed that the anbu was Kabuto. The hospital must have checked the girl a hundred times until they could say nothing was wrong with her. But her bodily functions were better then normal.

They both were told not to tell anyone and to just drop it where it was, and thank that neither Hinata nor Kiba were killed from the close encounter with the enemy.

Now Hinata and Kurenai sat at a silent breakfast table playing with their food.

"Its going to rain today" Kurenai tried to start a simple conversation.

"Yeah I heard" Hinata answered her and said nothing more.

It became silent.

Hinata's eyes drifted to the counter and saw some documents. She got and walked over and looked them over.

"Hinata those are nothing" Kurenai tried to explain.

"There adoption papers" Hinata confirmed.

"Yes, during the exams I had some talks with the Hokage and he gave me those papers to fill out. I don't know if they are going to work because of recent events but I thought we could . . ." Kurenai couldn't finish her sentence because she was too embarrassed.

"You really want to adopt me?" Hinata asked her.

"Well yeah, you said you liked it here then at the Hyuuga compound." Kurenai said.

Hinata looked over the papers again.

"Hinata if you don't want this, I won't force you into anything." Kurenai told her.

"Actually, I think it would be fun. You being a mom" Hinata looked up and smiled at her.

"Wait are you sure your ok with this" Kurenai asked her.

Hinata nodded.

Kurenai sighed with relief. "Well you better start calling me mom then sensei."

Hinata quickly walked up and jumped into Kurenai's grasp. Both laughing at the moment.

They both thought nothing would ruin their day . . .

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Are you sure about his Hiashi?" One elder said.

"Yes" Hiashi answered.

"Is this a wise choice, you said it yourself nothing was going to change your mind" Another elder said.

"People's views change over time, and mine has." Hiashi said.

"Is this your final decision?" The last elder asked.

"Yes, I want my daughter back"

**Finally I got this chapter out, this the longest chapter I have ever written and it took me longer then I expected.**

**End of the chunin exams. The story will be over in two chapters.**

**It's two in the morning and now I would like to go to sleep.**

**Next chapter**

**Snag in the Plan**

"**Are you up to this job, Lady Tsunade" Shizune asked.**

"**Oh of course. I'm tricked into a job by my old teammate where I thought about the only thing I had to do was keep the village from falling apart. But now I have to deal with a paralyzed boy, a Hyuuga custody battle, and the fact that there is no free booze for the job." Tsunade sat at the desk with her legs up.**

"**It kind of sounds easy" the small assistant said.**

"**ARE YOU SHITTING ME"**

**Read to find out.**


	19. Knot in the Plan

**Here is the 19****th**** chapter of Living Togther and sadly the last part of the story.**

**I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter, I thought it would suck badly but it got some reviews which meant it didn't suck as bad as I thought it did. Hopefully this chapter will top it.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any other characters in the story they belong to Masashi**** Kishimoto. If I did then I would have many different outcomes in the manga and anime.**

**Part Six: The End**

**Chapter 19**

**Knot in the Plan**

Kurenai awoke on the couch with Hinata sleeping on her shoulder. She remembered how they both fell asleep during a movie they rented since they had a day off from missions. The woman looked down at the small girl and smiled. If she could get the new Hokage on her side. Then things would go smoothly with the adoption.

Two weeks went by quickly since the destruction of the Leaf Village and the death of the Third Hokage. But the torch was passed and a new Hokage was made. The slug princess healer, Tsunade. Kurenai knew Tsunade for a few months before the woman left the village, from the death of her lover. But during the time they both got to know each other. Tsunade knew Kurenai because she spoke up for her being able to be a ninja, and Kurenai once took the blame for Tsunade for losing some of the village's money because of a gambling bet gone wrong.

But then again, she heard Tsunade and Hiashi went back because they use to be friends. That part she feared the most, that Tsunade wouldn't trust her with Hinata.

Hinata yawned and her eyes looked up at her teacher who was deep in thought.

"What's the matter Sensei?" Hinata asked.

Kurenai's eyes locked onto Hinata's. "Nothing, don't worry about it."

They both suddenly heard an echo yell coming from a distance outside.

"Do you hear that?" Kurenai noticed the noise was getting closer.

"Yeah it sounds like-"Hinata had no time to answer when their door was kicked down.

"KURENAI AND HINATA REPORT TO THE COURTS NOW FOR GAME TIME" The voiced screamed at the apartment.

"Anko" The girls sighed in unison.

"COME ON YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE LATE" Anko ran forward and picked Hinata right off the couch and carried the small girl on her shoulder. Kurenai chuckled a little hearing Hinata scream with fright from Anko jumping from building to building.

The red eyed woman locked the door before joining Anko to where ever the hell she wanted them to go so badly. When she jumped from her stair case, and was a few buildings away from the apartment. Neji Hyuuga appeared in front of the door and knocked. He heard screams from a distance. When no one answered the door he decided to investigate the screams that intruded the air.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Courts**

"Ok, Hinata because you suck at life, it will be us vs. you." Anko announced.

"Anko, that's not fair and you know it" Kurenai defended Hinata.

"Yeah, you're just mad because Hinata always beats you in 1 on 1" Asuma smoked his cigarette.

"Because Hinata's a fricking cheater" Anko yelled back at the couple.

"You knocked her down nine times in one game, how does that make her a cheater." Genma laughed at her.

"Shut up Genma and lets start the damn game" Anko dribbled the ball.

"Teams are, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Hinata versus Genma, Anko, Yugao, and ME" Gai proclaimed his youthfulness.

Kakashi's team started on defense first while Gai's team had procession of the ball first. Gai passed to Anko who dribbled down the court passing Asuma with a fake to the right and passed to Yugao. The anbu dribbled a few times then passed to Genma who went for a lay up only to have the ball stolen from him before he could make the jump.

Hinata dribbled away from Genma then passed to Kurenai. "Nice job kid" Kurenai called to the girl.

The genin gave a slight smile before being thrown back in the game.

Kurenai passed to Asuma who kept Anko from stealing the ball before passing the ball to Kakashi who made a shot.

"Score 1 for our team" Kakashi picked on Gai.

"I will beat you Kakashi. If I don't then I will do 1,000 swats around the village." Gai yelled at him.

Kurenai and Hinata laughed at Gai's antics. "Then we better get some cameras for later" Kurenai whispered to Hinata, attracting a giggle from the girl.

From the sidelines Neji Hyuuga watched as both teams fought for the ball and scored in the baskets. He watched Hinata make her way up and down the court noticing no struggling or any sign of her injuries. From what the doctor reports said, she shouldn't even be moving like this. Not even Tsunade herself could have healed those wounds, there had to be some heart specialist that looked over her.

Neji stepped forward when the ball rolled to his foot. Everyone stopped game play and saw where their ball landed.

Hinata, seeing her cousin since the end of the Chunin Exam became mortified.

"Its time we talked" Neji stepped forward.

Seeing him advance towards her, Hinata took a few steps trying to keep distance from her cousin.

"Your father needs to speak with you, and I am only here to return you to where you belong." Neji walked closer to her.

"Neji, stand your ground" Gai commanded to him and stepped in front of Hinata.

"This is Hyuuga affairs you have no business." Neji tried to pass his teacher.

"Then it's my business, you almost killed Hinata" Kurenai protected Hinata.

"Last time I checked, you aren't a Hyuuga. You're just some drunk that tries to spread love and peace into people's minds but it's really bull." Neji called her out.

"Hey punk, did your daddy touch you when you were little or something" Anko mocked Neji.

"My father died when I was child." Neji turned to her.

Hinata seeing Neji distracted made a run for it. Seeing it out of the corner of his eye, Neji chased after her.

They both made it deep in the woods, Hinata out running Neji and further pissing Neji off.

"You can't run from your past" Neji yelled out to her.

"I did it for 7 months and I can do it again" Hinata yelled back at him.

Hinata turned a quick corner of a tree but didn't see a low branch behind it, which smashed into her face stopping her from running from her past. Neji finally caught up to her.

"Will you just stay down so I can talk to you?" Neji stepped on her stomach while she tried to catch her breath.

"You're just trying to finish the job from the Chunin Exams" Hinata panted.

"No, it's about your father" Neji told her and took a seat next to her.

"What does he want?" Hinata asked him.

"He wants you home" Neji calmly told her.

"What? No!" Hinata sat up to look at her cousin.

"You can't defy the clan leader Hinata. The Hyuuga blood runs in your veins, and those who carry that fate usually stay at the compound." Neji described to her.

"But he kicked me out. He doesn't care for me. No one did" Hinata stood up trying to think straight.

"Well he has changed Hinata. And you should do what he says so nothing bad happens in the end." Neji reasoned with her.

"No, I'm not going back" The girl argued at the pale eyed boy.

"Hinata why can't you just accept it." Neji began to lose his patients.

"Why do you care, you tried to kill me." Hinata backed away from him. "Father kicked me out of the house. Why should I go back?"

Neji was hurt by the statement. He didn't expect her to forgive him easily but thought it was a little low for bringing it up.

"I'm out of here. Just stay away from me" Hinata finally warned him and ran off in the direction of the apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hyuuga Compound**

"Damn elders putting all this work on me" Hiashi cursed while signing papers for clan alliances.

He heard a knock at the door. "Enter" He called out. Neji appeared when the door opened and he didn't look happy.

"What's the matter with you?" Hiashi looked up from his paper work to look at his nephew.

"Hinata doesn't want anything to do with the clan" Neji said in one breath.

Hiashi remembered he sent Neji to talk to his daughter. He would have done it himself but all the paper he was given kept him in his study since morning.

The man sighed. "Since she wont come back on her own free will, then I will have to go to the Hokage for this" Hiashi used his cane to help him up.

"Sir, the Hokage is new and probably wouldn't understand this type of situation. I mean there were no clan meetings to meet the Hokage yet." Neji was confused.

"Don't worry Neji, I met this woman a very long time ago. She was very good friends with . . . Layne" Hiashi said the ending slowly.

Neji looked down at the floor. He knew Hiashi never spoke of his wife, and it hurt him when ever the subject landed on her.

"I will set up a meeting to get this straightened out. Thank you for trying Neji" Hiashi bowed and walked passed him.

"Wait Uncle what about the paper work?" Neji turned around at him.

"I will do that later" Hiashi quickly turned and rushed out the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hokage Tower**

Hiashi walked up to the door and knocked, only for it to swing open and an angry woman yell at him.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS.? I WAS HAVING A PEACEFUL NAP, AND YOU RUINED IT" The blonde woman screamed into the man's face.

"I see you haven't changed a bit, Tsunade" Hiashi said wiping the spit of his face.

"Hiashi? Whoa I haven't seen you in years. I didn't recognize you with long hair last time I saw you, you had short hair. How you been" Tsunade hugged him.

He gladly returned the hug and smiled. "Well ok, just a lot of paper work"

"I know how you feel. I have only been here 1 week and they got me making deals with people I don't even know from other countries." Tsunade complained to him.

"I'm trying to remember if you had a kid or not" Tsunade pinched the bridge on of her nose.

Hiashi was about to answer when Tsunade spoke for him. "That's right I left like two months before you and Layne had that baby. So tell me boy or girl?" Tsunade crossed her arms at him.

"Well we had a girl" Hiashi told her.

"What did you name her?" Tsunade questioned him.

"We named her Hinata" Hiashi regretfully said.

"Aw you did. I bet she looks and acts like Layne, doesn't she?" Tsunade laughed.

"Uh not exactly" Hiashi said under his breath while the woman laughed.

"I will have to meet her sometime. I'm surprised Layne didn't come running to my office when word got out that I was the Hokage" Tsunade moved to sit at her desk.

Hiashi was crushed. This woman had no idea that her beloved Layne was gone. Standing in the otherworld with his brother and the rest of the Hokages. Yet he didn't have the heart to tell her.

"The thing is Tsunade, I kind of lost my daughter" Hiashi was embarrassed with the words he chose.

"You lost her? What did you do leave the gate unlocked and she got out" The woman mocked him.

"No, I'm losing her custody." Hiashi picked better words to express.

"How did you lose it in the first place? Were you and Layne drunk one night and accidentally gave her papers to someone else?"

"NO" Hiashi surprised himself with his outburst. "I . . . Tsunade I made a terrible mistake." Hiashi panted.

"What did you do?" Tsunade leaned forward on her elbows.

"I disowned my daughter and sent her to live with her sensei. And I don't know how it happened, but now her teacher is thinking of adoption and if the papers go through.-"Hiashi couldn't finish his sentence.

"How old is your daughter?" Tsunade looked him over.

"She will be 13 in a few weeks." Hiashi answered her.

"How old was she when you disowned her?" Tsunade popped another question.

"Well she was 12 when she graduated the academy in May" The Hyuuga said.

"Let me get this straight. You disowned your 12 year old daughter right after she graduated the academy. And now 8 months later, you want her back. Are you turning into your father or something or are you just plain stupid?" Tsunade couldn't believe him.

"I don't know the clan got to me and I know I'm stupid for kicking my first born out of the house." Hiashi looked at the ground.

"What a mess. Look I will talk to your kid. But the choice will be fully up to her, understand?" Tsunade walked up to him.

"Alright" He said and turned and left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next Day**

"Don't worry Hinata the Hokage just wants to meet you" Kiba told her. Hinata got a letter from the Hokage explaining a meeting between herself and the woman. Hinata read between the lines and knew right away this had to do with the custody problem.

"What if my father is there?" Hinata asked her teammates.

"It would have said in the letter Hinata" Shino told her calmly.

"This is just to get to know you and talk about your previous missions; she already talked with team 7. Lady Tsunade is just getting to know the normal genin in the village." Shino explained to her.

The team stopped in front of the building. "Meet us at the dango shop we are going to chuck dango at Anko when she goes there for dinner." Kiba instructed her and they both left.

Hinata stood alone staring up at the building holding what could happen for her future. Not wanting to hold the Hokage any longer she walked in the building and made her way up the stairs. She came across the door and knocked.

Once again the door was opened and nearly took Hinata's face off. "I SAID I DIDN'T WANT COOKIES" Tsunade yelled.

"Oh Hinata, come in" Tsunade walked away to her desk. "Sorry about that people are bugging me too much today and forgot our appointment." Tsunade put papers away while she was talking.

Hinata took a seat in front of the desk and took in the area. It was a mess with papers and scrolls. This woman was obviously disorganized.

"So let's get down to business." Tsunade finished her task and turned to the girl. She took in the girl's appearance. "You look just like your mother. Well when she was a kid." Tsunade chuckled. Hinata blushed at the comment. As a child she thought her mother was the most beautiful thing in the world hearing that she looked like the woman shocked her.

"How has Layne been?" Tsunade asked with a smile.

Hinata's heart stopped. Her mother.

"Lady Hokage, my mother she . . . "Hinata was hesitant. Tsunade heard this and became nervous not wanting to hear the news. "She passed away a long time ago" Hinata weakly said.

Tsunade broke eye contact with Hinata. Feeling lonely now that the woman she helped raise as a child was dead. "How . . . what happened. She wasn't even a ninja" Tsunade's voice cracked.

"A man came in the night my sister was born and he tried to kill me. She saved me but he killed her before my father and other Hyuuga could get to us." Hinata remembered that terrible memory.

Tsunade covered her eyes trying to wipe away the tears. "How did Hiashi take it?"

"Terribly. I don't think he ever got over it. Because he never spoke of her name after she died. He really didn't pay attention to me or my sister who was an infant. I ended up having to take care of her and everything else." Hinata explained to her.

"So you and your sister are close?" Tsunade asked her.

"No, we aren't on speaking terms anymore" Hinata told her.

"But you said you took care of her as a baby that's how sibling relations form" Tsunade cried out at the emotionless girl.

"Well the Hyuuga elders told her my mother left the family and that I didn't want anything to do with her or the clan. So I guess she hates me." Hinata looked at the ground.

Tsunade looked at the window in frustration. "What a mess. This meeting was just suppose to be about if you wanted to go back to live with your father or continue to live with your sensei. Hearing what your situation has been I rather you live with your teacher and bring your sister in for mental checks" Tsunade grinded her teeth.

"But I at least want you to speak with your father before you make that choice." The woman finished.

"When will we talk?" Hinata asked.

"Two days, and within those two days I will have talks with both your father and Kurenai."

Hinata nodded and stood up from her chair and bowed to the Hokage and made it out the door.

"This isn't going to end well" Hinata said out loud to herself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Tea Shop**

Hinata sat by herself at her favorite tea shop thinking on what she would say to her father when they would confront each other.

"Hinata" she heard a voice behind her. Only knowing it was Neji's voice. Taking in his presence she immediately became hostile.

"Get away from me" She warned him.

"I just want to talk" He said honestly.

"By talking do you mean by giving me a heart attack again?" Hinata finally turned at him.

"You aren't making this easy; I am here to say I'm sorry for what I did. I want you to at least listen to your father when you both speak. He does care for you." Neji told her.

"He cares for me? He kicked me out of the house. He forced me to take care of my infant sister when I was only 5." She pointed her finger at him. "And you saying sorry after you tried to kill me, I should have never taken that stupid exam." Hinata unknowingly said.

"I SAID SORRY" Neji screamed at her while getting everyone's attention around them. He took her by the arm and led her to an alley way.

"What's the matter with you?" Hinata yelled back.

"What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you? You've changed and not in a good way. What would your mother say if she saw you today?" Neji attacked her most weak point.

"It wouldn't matter; my mother did everything my father asked her to do. She would have kicked me out with a smile on her face if it would have made my father happy." Hinata said with venom.

Neji couldn't take it anymore and grabbed Hinata by the neck and forced her up against a building.

"Don't ever talk about Layne like that, you should be grateful you had a mother's love" Neji sneered at her.

"What would you know about a mother's love when you never had one?" Hinata spit at him. That was Neji's only weak point. Hurt by the remark, Neji released his grip on Hinata and backed away.

"Fine, I will leave you alone. But don't think for a minute just because I'm leaving means you won't see me again. You will see me again, and I will force you back into the clan." Neji gave her a fair warning and walked away. Freeing Hinata of his anger.

She took a deep sigh and walked slowly back to the apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Apartment**

Hinata opened the door to the apartment and found all of the jounin in the living room playing poker.

"Hinata where were you, I was getting worried." Kurenai turned to look at her.

"I was out you shouldn't have to worry." Hinata told her. She closed the door and began to walk to her room.

"Hinata let me deal you in so I can kill you like I always do" Anko said to her while playing with her chips.

"No I think I'm just going to hang in my room for the rest of the evening" Hinata said.

"Oh well, I guess Hinata can't beat Anko like she always does" Kakashi giggled.

"I hope your books get banned one day" Hinata heard Anko yelled before closing her door.

She thought about what she said to Neji. He had no right being in her business since what he did to her. But she felt bad for the cruel things she said to him.

Was it worth loosing herself to be with her teacher or was this the change she always wanted.

_Not all change is good Hinata. _Kurenai's voice rang in her head.

"Maybe she was right." Hinata threw herself on her bed and tried to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next Day**

Kurenai sat in the Hokage's waiting room for an hour. Making the woman uneasy when she found out she had to have a meeting with Hiashi. The last time she saw the man was a quick run in at a store when Hinata first moved in. And the last time they talked was at their first meeting after Hinata's banishment.

She heard footsteps down the hall but ignored them and tried to focus on the task at hand.

"Kurenai" the footsteps stopped.

"Hiashi" She greeted him.

"Where is Hinata?" The man asked.

"Training with the team, with Asuma Sarutobi supervising them." Kurenai told him.

"Oh well that's . . . good" Hiashi slowly answered.

The door opened and a brown haired woman walked out with a stack of papers in her arms.

"Make sure you get them signed." They heard a yell from the room.

Kurenai and Hiashi looked at each and looked into the room to see their mighty Hokage drinking a sake bottle.

"Um Tsuande?" Hiashi timidly said to the woman.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" She yelled at the two people.

"We were suppose to have a meeting today" Kurenai said also timidly.

"Oh yes, come in" Tsunade quickly hid the bottle in

The two adults walked into the room and sat in chairs that were in front of the large desk. "So what did you guys want to talk about?" Tsunade innocently slurred.

"Tsunade are you drunk?" Hiashi straight up asked.

"What Hiashi are you high, I'm so not drunk." Tsunade lied badly.

"Hokage maybe we should reschedule the meeting." Kurenai reasoned the drunken lady.

"No, I'm . . . sup-er" Tsunade's head crashed down on the desk and started snoring.

Kurenai and Hiashi sat uncomfortable in the room just watching the woman in front of them hoping that her head would pop back up and yell 'surprise' and get on with the meeting. But she never did.

"Let's get her back to her room." Hiashi got up and tried to lift her off the desk. Soon joined by Kurenai they both carried the sleeping woman to her chamber and left her on her stomach on the bed. "Well that was a productive meeting, eh?" Kurenai tried to make small talk.

"Sure was" Hiashi said sarcastically and walked away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next Day**

Hinata stood like a statue in front of a door. She stood with fear knowing the other person on the other side of the door was waiting for her. Her father.

The Hokage wanted them to talk before Hinata made her decision. But the girl already made a decision and she wanted to stay with Kurenai. Nothing was going to send her back to the life she once had.

She took a deep breath and opened the door. She came face to face with her father finally since months before.

"Hinata" He nodded.

"Sir" Hinata didn't address him as father trying to separate herself from him.

"I know you don't want to be here today nor do you wish to have anything to do with me" Hiashi looked at her sadly.

Hinata didn't move from the doorway and continued to stare at him. "Why"

"Pardon" He said.

"Why do you want me back in the clan? You said it yourself that you didn't need me anymore. Why change your mind when my teacher wants to adopt me." Hinata raised her cracked voice.

"Because you are my daughter" Was only Hiashi said.

"What kind of man treats his daughter like an outcast? I have talked to my friends and they told me what they do to be good daughters to their parents. Everything they said had no relevance to our relations." She cried at him.

"All families are different Hinata, and you should know that by now." Hiashi tried to make her understand.

"Other families don't treat their members like trash" Hinata barked at him.

Hiashi was taking back by this. "Hinata you are making this difficult then it has to be."

"You never cared for me" Hinata struck him down again.

"Now that's not true" Hiashi took the offense.

"When, then. When have we ever been traditional father and daughter?" Hinata asked him.

Hiashi answered without thinking. "Before your mo-"Hiashi stopped knowing what he was about to say next.

"You stopped caring after mom died. You hated me just because I was weak and threw me to the side to take care of Hanabi." Tears formed at the corners of her eyes.

"I did not force you to take care of your sister." Hiashi defended himself.

"But you never took care of her. The only thing you did was train and train and train. You didn't feed her. You didn't bathe her. You didn't change her diaper. Nothing!" Hinata listed everything.

"Look I tried alright. I could have been like my father who beat his kids." Hiashi barked at her.

"W-What" Hinata stuttered.

"My father would beat me and my brother everyday when we were kids. He would go out at night and drink then come back home and beat us both. And if my mother tried to intervene she would also become a target. If I hated you like he did me, I would beat you the same way he did to me and my brother so you would know pain." Hiashi scolded her for her lack of knowledge.

"I didn't know" Hinata dumbly said.

The room became silent, and Hiashi knew Hinata was upset so he thought of something that would cheer her up.

"I remember when you were a toddler; you would run to the front gates when I would return form missions. And yell 'Fathers home'" Hiashi told her.

"I was a baby after all; please don't change the subject either." The girl defended herself.

"I also remember when I wouldn't have missions, and you wouldn't go to sleep at night. Me, you and your mother-"

"Stayed up on the couch and just sat together till morning." Hinata finished the memory.

"Do you have any good memories?" Hiashi asked his daughter.

Hinata smiled. "One time Uncle Hizashi, stepped on a doll or something and yelled. 'Damn you doll and your weird hair.' And then he threw it on the ground and walked away from me and mom like nothing ever happened." Hinata laughed at the memory and was joined by her father.

"I remember when you were a little and I would leave for missions and your mother was too tired to do anything else but sleep. You would wake up and lay in bed with her until she woke up. Even when she did wake up she would still go back to sleep." Hiashi chuckled.

"That's when she was pregnant" Hinata corrected him.

For hours they talked about good memories and they all centered on Layne. From raining mornings with Layne to the calm nights by the pond. But they looked at the clock when it hit 5 in the evening. And Hinata had to make her decision.

"Father, I know you want me back. But I can't go with you. I don't know if history will repeat itself and you will kick me out again. And what if Kurenai doesn't want me then?" Hinata looked at the ground.

Hiashi didn't look at her.

"It's just, I'm very weak father. And going back will be my death sentence. The Hyuuga hate me because of my heritage. And it's best to get rid of me when you have the chance. Plus Hanabi will be the heir; the Hyuuga won't have shame placed on their name." Hinata explained.

Hiashi sighed in defeat. "Is this what you want?"

Hinata nodded.

"Yes, I want to stay with Kurenai."

**Ok that took way too long, but HOLY CRAP the next chapter will be the last. Sorry that the chapter sucks and the next one will be very short but oh well we had a good run.**

**Next Chapter STORY FINALE **

**Part of the Group**

**Preview**

"**Kid are you sure this is what you want to do?" Anko asked the girl.**

"**Yes, Anko I'm sure." Hinata answered her.**

"**Well I guess it would be fun having a little sister running around here" Anko ruffled the girls hair.**

**Read to find out.**


	20. Home

**IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER OMG. Sadly yes I know. I feel bad because I'm getting reviews on continuing the story but again it must end here. It's not because I lost interest or anything else. I feel its time to end it. But because you guys are awesome I have decided on granting one of my reviewer's wishes. **

**To A Person- you suggested a sequel and since the beginning of the story I was thinking up ways to continue the plot through another story. **

**SO THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL . . . **

**And I like I said on my update on my page this chapter will be a total upset. But it must end this way in order to continue the sequel. I will get flamed. But oh well it's my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or any other characters in the story they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. If I did then I would have many different outcomes in the manga and anime.**

**Part six- The End**

**Chapter 20**

**Home**

_For hours they talked about good memories and they all centered on Layne. From raining mornings with Layne to the calm nights by the pond. But they looked at the clock when it hit 5 in the evening. And Hinata had to make her decision._

"_Father, I know you want me back. But I can't go with you. I don't know if history will repeat itself and you will kick me out again. And what if Kurenai doesn't want me then?" Hinata looked at the ground._

_Hiashi didn't look at her._

"_It's just, I'm very weak father. And going back will be my death sentence. The Hyuuga hate me because of my heritage. And it's best to get rid of me when you have the chance. Plus Hanabi will be the heir; the Hyuuga won't have shame placed on their name." Hinata explained._

_Hiashi sighed in defeat. "Is this what you want?"_

_Hinata nodded._

"_Yes, I want to stay with Kurenai."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Training Field**

"So you're staying with Kurenai" Anko threw a punch at Hinata but missed.

"Yes, I told my father this and I have to tell the Hokage tomorrow." Hinata blocked a kick.

"How did your old man take it" Anko stopped training.

"Good I guess he didn't stop me, or threaten me to choose. It was scary." Hinata remembered the way her father acted.

"Kid are you sure this is what you want to do?" Anko asked the girl.

"Yes, Anko I'm sure." Hinata answered her.

"Well I guess it would be fun having a little sister running around here" Anko ruffled the girl's hair.

"Did you tell Kurenai yet?" Anko once again tried to punch her.

"No, not yet she is on a small mission but will be back tonight." Hinata ducked.

"She is going to freak when she finds out she is getting a daughter. The woman has been very lonely her life and basically only has Asuma, the crew and now you." Anko poked the girl.

"I wonder how she would have been if I had to move back in with the Hyuuga?" Hinata asked her.

"That woman would drink and drink until the cows came home if that happened. Because that's what she does when stuff bother's her she takes her depression out on her body." Anko found a weak spot and knocked Hinata to the ground.

"Good thing you chose to stay with Kurenai. If your clan saw you were taking down that easily, they probably would have kicked you out again." Anko laughed.

"Yeah" Hinata sighed.

"Look I know I'm suppose to watch over you until Kurenai comes back. But I have a small 'appointment' with a 'friend'. So I have to go." Anko air quoted.

"Bye Anko" Hinata waved. And the woman was off to have a little fun in bed.

Hinata felt she was in a new light. But she couldn't get her father out of her head. She had some guilt learning of her father's past and her own grandfather's demise.

"I better get home." Hinata said to herself and walked off to the apartment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Later that night**

Hinata sat eating a cinnamon bun that she got from the bakery at the apartment.

Her head shot up when the door opened and her teacher appeared. She looked worn out and tired from her mission. Not even making it fully in her apartment before passing out.

Hinata bolted out of her seat and went to her teacher's side.

"Kurenai?" Hinata shook her shoulder but didn't get a response.

The genin lifted her teacher up so she could at least drag the woman to her bedroom and plopped her on the bed.

Kurenai groaned and rolled over to get comfortable and let out a deep sigh indicating she was full asleep now.

"I guess I will have to tell her tomorrow." Hinata went back to close the front door. Then finished up her food and cleaned up her mess. She looked around. Hinata remembered first moving in here, she was so scared and nervous and angry. Angry at her father and family not even caring if she was dead or not.

Before she just thought Kurenai as a stranger, now she was a mother to her. So much had changed within 8 months.

Before the change she had no emotions, couldn't trust anything around her. And never had the taste of alcohol before. Now, she has more emotions, she trusted everyone around her, she finally came to turns with her mothers death, and now she loved the taste of alcohol. Getting disowned was probably the best thing that ever happened to her.

Hinata smiled and turned the lights off and went to her room for some sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Next morning**

Kurenai sneezed while she slept but didn't count on falling off of her bed.

"Ow, what was that" She grabbed her head.

When she remembered Hinata had a meeting yesterday and she was on a mission. "Oh shit, HINATA" Kurenai swore.

The woman tried to wrestle her way out of her sheets while trying to run out of the room. Which didn't work when she knocked her door open and fell into the hallway.

"Why do I keep getting hurt" Kurenai yelled again.

"Sensei, what's the matter?" Hinata appeared from her room. Her hair also messy from sleeping and still in her pajamas.

"What happened yesterday" Kurenai looked up at from the ground.

"I chose to stay with you Kurenai." Hinata decided not to tell Kurenai about more of her talk with her father.

"So it's done" Kurenai still had trouble putting everything together.

"I guess you should start calling me Hinata Yuhi" The girl smiled.

"Holy shit, I had a heart attack right there" Kurenai jumped up and threw the girl on her shoulders and swung her around. They both laughed like a mother and daughter would.

"KUUURRREEENNNAII" A voice screeched outside.

"Oh no, not-"Kurenai couldn't finish.

"Yo Yo. Anko's in the house" Anko busted the door down.

"Anko you broke my door AGAIN" Kurenai put Hinata down to scold the woman.

"Sorry. We are having a soccer game and you two need to play."

"Anko we are busy" Kurenai told her.

"Oh didn't answer me quick enough" Anko grabbed Hinata and booked it to the training fields.

"ANKO GET BACK HERE" Kurenai slammed the door shut and followed in pursuit of her friend and daughter.

"NEVERRRRR" Anko yelled in front of her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Training Fields A few hours later**

"Sorry about kicking you in the groin Kakashi" Hinata said to the man laying on the ground.

"It's ok Hinata, at least you didn't stomp my balls like Anko did" Kakashi held the southern part of his body.

"Quick your whining Kakashi." Anko spun the ball on her finger.

"Hey were we getting an audience" Genma called out.

"What?" Anko snapped from her day dreaming.

"What the hell" Kurenai swore when she noticed Hiashi and Tsunade walking towards them.

"Lady Hokage and Lord Hiashi what are you guys doing here?" Gai asked them.

"We got messages to meet here. Did you guys get a message?" Tsunade asked them.

The crew shook their heads. Tsunade and Hiashi looked at each. "The elders are up to something I can feel it." Hiashi looked around, trying to find signs. He confirmed it when five elders appeared in front of the group.

"Good to see that you two got the message." Jun Hyuuga commented. Jun was Hiashi's uncle and second to the main Hyuuga elder.

"What's going on?" Asuma asked.

"Well since Hiashi showed a pathetic attempt on getting his own daughter back we decided to take measures into our own hands." Keiji Hyuuga scolded his grandson. Keiji was in charge on what the children are doing in the clan.

"What, man you can't do that. Hinata is Kurenai's daughter now, you can't just change that." Anko yelled at the elders.

"Oh yes we can because we have these documents right in our hands." Kenji Hyuuga held up a piece of paper. Kenji was Keiji's youngest brother and he was responsible of legal work for the clan.

"What's that?" Kurenai asked.

"This is Hinata's birth certificate." Kenji showed one paper. "And this document states that Hiashi Hiro Hyuuga and Layne Higashi Hyuuga are the legal guardians of Hinata Higashi Hyuuga." He then held up the other paper.

"So Hiashi disowned her, and said she was under Kurenai's care" Anko stepped in again.

"Key word 'said'. He didn't sign any paper work that transferred Hinata's care to Yuhi." Masao Hyuuga corrected her. Masao was the smart ass of the elders.

"So basically Hinata is still part of the Hyuuga clan. Now get your things together and be back by the estate now or we shall use force." Hitoshi Hyuuga ordered her.

"That's bullshit. Tsunade don't let them take Hinata. They are going to treat her like trash." Genma pleaded.

Tsunade shook her head. "I'm sorry guys, but this is a Hyuuga affair. And I just read in one of the village scrolls that the Hokage or any village elder can not interfere with Hyuuga affairs without risking expulsion." Tsunade sadly said.

"That's even more bullshit. Hinata you aren't going with them." Anko blocked the girl.

"You are giving us no choice but to separate Hinata from your little band of hoodlums. From here on out Hinata will be assigned to another squad one that won't poison her mind." Jun spit at them. Hinata and Kurenai became wide eyed at the comment.

"Now I cant take this" Hiashi finally spoke up.

"What did you say Hiashi?" Jun turned to look at the clan leader.

"You can not take Hinata away from her team." Hiashi stepped forward.

"And what's stopping us?" Masao challenged him.

"The Hokage and myself." Hiashi met his challenging words.

"The Hokage said it herself; she can't interfere with Hyuuga affairs." Masao sneered.

"Removing Hinata from her team would be ninja affairs which the Hokage can intervene in, you jackass. And plus I looked at Hinata's academy records and Chunin scores. It seemed she improved greatly since being on Team 8. Something I do not wish to destroy." Hiashi scolded him.

The elders became silent. "But still she must return back to the clan. By documents that you didn't sign." Kenji stated at Hiashi.

Keiji turned to Hinata. "You are a Hyuuga, and Hyuuga's belong at the compound not at an apartment." He looked at Kurenai. "So you must be back at the compound by 3 or we will send someone to drag you back." With that the elders walked away leaving the jounin and Hokage to think.

"Hokage you aren't going to let them take Hinata away right? "Anko pleaded.

"I'm sorry Anko, I can't. Believe or not, but there are laws that forbid village intrusion of the Hyuuga clan." Tsunade told her.

"Hiashi lets get back to everyone else" Tsunade said to the man.

Hiashi spared a look at his daughter and sighed hoping the girl didn't hate him for this.

"Alright Hinata we better get your stuff together." Kurenai sadly said to Hinata.

"Kurenai your not taking this crap are you" Anko stepped forward.

"What can I do?" Kurenai snapped at the woman.

"Anko leave them alone, especially after what just happened." Asuma told her.

"You know what fine. I'm done, I don't care anymore." Anko held her hands and angrily walked away.

"I will follow her and make sure nothing happens to her" Kakashi jogged after her.

Kurenai and Hinata walked away from the group and slowly went back to the apartment. Not speaking to each other about what just happened. When they got to the apartment, Kurenai sat on the couch and Hinata went to her bedroom closet to get her backpack.

Hinata took her scrolls from her desk, books from under her nightstand and a little box that contained her aunt Lara's bracelet, a picture of her and her father when she was a toddler, and a another picture of herself and Hanabi when she was born.

"I guess two other items will be joining this box." Hinata said going to her desk once again. On the desk were two photos of Kurenai and her and another one of the whole crew. She placed them both gently in the box before stuffing it in her pack.

She went to her closet and took her black shirt from the concert Anko and the gang took her to a few months back. And the last thing she placed in the side pocket was her solitaire cards she bought before her first run in with her father.

She stuffed all the items in the pack and walked out of the room. Hinata placed her backpack by the front door and sat next to her teacher.

"Sorry sensei" Hinata whispered.

"It's not your fault. But that situation could have ended way worse if your father didn't say anything to the elders." Kurenai pointed out.

"I don't want to go back" Hinata said sadly.

"I know you don't, but there is nothing else we can do" Kurenai rubbed her face with her hand.

"Hinata if you don't go back there they are going to force you back you do know that?" Kurenai turned to the girl in pain.

"Their just going to bully me like they did before." The girl's voice cracked.

Kurenai looked at the clock and it read 2:45. "We are going to get a knock soon." She shrunk lower into her seat.

Hinata placed her hands on her forehead and tried to block the rage that was building in her. She was interrupted by a knock on the door. Freezing the jounin and genin in their places.

"Um I will get that." Kurenai got up slowly and answered the door.

Hinata turned around to look at the door and found Neji walking in with caution. "Hinata they want you back as soon as possible and sent me to take you back."

Hinata sighed and left the chair to grab her stuff.

"Um Hinata can you wait just a second." Kurenai said to her then faced Neji.

"She has a minute" Neji left to wait outside.

"What's the matter?" Hinata was confused.

Kurenai disappeared in room before returning with two shirts. The green clover shirt and the red with a black drink in the center.

"Here are some shirts, when you first came here you didn't have any clothes and you can use these for relaxing instead of wearing the same shirt everyday for training and comfort." Kurenai handed her the shirts.

"Thank you sensei, for everything I mean the house . . . training." Hinata knew she couldn't thank the woman for everything.

"Your making it sound as though we aren't going to see each other again." Kurenai smirked.

Hinata sighed with amusement. "Yeah it does."

"Hinata if they ever threaten you or make you feel uncomfortable, I want you to come here. I don't want anything happen to you. And you know if something does . . . someone is going to get hurt." Kurenai warned.

"I promise sensei, see you for training." Hinata smiled then hugged Kurenai.

"Um Hinata" Neji coughed to get their attention.

"Sorry cousin." Hinata backed off and walked to the door with the shirts in one arm and the pack in the other.

Kurenai waved and watched as both Hyuugas walked back to the compound. She felt lonely seeing her student leave the apartment. Kurenai turned to look at the apartment and memories of Hinata moving in, partying like a ninja, training, crying her eyes out, eating dinner flooded into her mind. She walked to Hinata's room to find it the same way as it was before Hinata.

Anko barged into the room a bit drunk proven with a beer in hand. "Kurenai there's a party tonight at the bar, you want to go?" Anko slurred.

"Alright, I guess it will give me something to do" Kurenai grabbed her jacket and followed the woman out the door. Sparing the apartment one last look before closing the door and locking it.

Kurenai walked with Anko down the street more like following the woman who was stumbling all over the street. "Anko don't ever change" Kurenai told the woman.

"Don't you ever change Kurenai because if you do, then I have no one to bail me out of jail." Anko turned to the woman.

"I changed a little Anko." Kurenai laughed.

But finished the sentence in her head.

_I changed by living together with Hinata Hyuuga . . ._

**OMG NOOOOOOOOOO**

**THAT'S IT; I was beating myself up for finishing the story. But never to fear there will be a sequel, and it will be called **

**Living Apart but I won't start till I get my writing back in order.**

**I know you guys are going to hate the ending but oh well that was a big twist in the end. I bet you didn't expect that to happen. 0_0**

**I JUST WANTED TO GIVE A HUGE THANK YOU TO THE FOLLOWING**

**Reviews**

Maskedfantom

AnimeCrazy195

ArmorOfGeddon

tojikomeru445

A Person

j3nny

bRuCe

Joyce751

GoddessSumizofVenus

xcess

Spirit Of The Pheonix

HeartBrokenHinata

XdattebayoX445

AustinUzumaki

sasukerocks123

Midnight bluestream

Hina12

Lilith-Kitty/kurenai-acuario

KurenaiSama21

YingYang890

Oceangoddess

Darth-Taisha

**Favorites**

AnimeCrazy195

animeluverqueen

cristy126

GoddessSumizofVenus

grim reaper 15

Hina12

Impaling Muffins

Inyunaruto365

Joyce751

Katsuyu Kuramara

kurenai-acuario

KurenaiSama21

lavilover12

lovie345

PersianLady

Spirit Of The Pheonix

tamago-don

Thunderwolf66

tojikomeru445

Tsune-sama

Twisteddarkness225

xcess

XxVioletAshesxX

YingYang890

**Alerts**

aegisZero

AnimeCrazy195

animeluverqueen

Dark Queen Helba

Hina12

Joyce751

kurenai-acuario

KurenaiSama21

kurotenshi-08

Midnight bluestream

Moon Spirt

nghtwnggrif4

Oceangoddess

PersianLady

Spirit Of The Pheonix

tojikomeru445

tuxedomasque

WinterMission

xcess

XdattebayoX445

Zero Ruin

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT AND STUFF**

**AND NOW PEACE OUT.**


End file.
